Keep Our Love
by Pinnita Criss-Anderson
Summary: Toda relación sufre un desgaste con el paso del tiempo. Toda relación llega a un momento límite, en el que casi se rompe todo. Blaine hará lo imposible por evitar esto. El verdadero amor lo puede todo.
1. El inicio

**_Bueno, hola a todxs!... Este fic lo publiqué hace 3 años, en el 2011, pero por razones idiotas lo bajé. Ahora vuelvo con él._**

**_Son 16 capítulos en total, de los cuales tengo 15 completos y sólo me falta pulir el final._**

**_Como estamos de re-estreno, por esta vez les dejaré 2 capítulos. Así se encaminan un poco en la historia._**

**_Disclaimer: Glee le pertenece a quien tenga su copyright y esas cosas. Escrito por y para fans. Sin fines de lucro. Mera entretención._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Keep Our Love**

_Advertencias:_

* TWT y algo de AU

* POV

* El relator dentro del POV va entre asteriscos *relator*

Lean y por favor comenten =)

* * *

Blaine's POV

El hecho de estar tanto tiempo juntos no debiera ser un inconveniente en una relación, ¿verdad?... bueno, eso es lo que al menos Blaine Anderson pensaba durante su desayuno.

Él y Kurt se habían conocido hace 14 años… de los cuales llevaban juntos, como pareja, unos 13 años y algo… y a eso agregándole que hace 10 años viven juntos, 3 años en Lima, 2 años en Whestervile y los últimos 5 en NY.

Sabía que ambos se amaba, por algo llevaban tal cantidad de años juntos, por algo estaban viviendo juntos, por algo habían acordado la posibilidad de casarse (aunque sea de manera simbólica)… pero algo en los últimos meses no estaba funcionando bien.

Muchas peleas, discusiones, arrebatos por parte de Kurt, arrebatos por su parte... la última gran pelea fue de tal magnitud que Kurt se fue a casa de Rachel a pasar una semana, hasta que él tuvo que ir a buscarle para que pudieran conversar…

¡Tenemos 30 años!, no estamos como para tener peleas de niños de 16 a 17 años… lo más tragicómico – si es que se le puede llamar de esa manera- es que cuando tenían esa edad JAMÁS habían discutido de esa forma… bueno, no habían vivido juntos ni nada por el estilo… dicen que aprender a conocer al otro cuando te casas (o convives con el).

Kurt tiene muchas manías… como el orden excesivo, su terapia de cremas por la mañana y por la noche, el hecho de mantener el closet ordenado por temporada, tipo de prenda, tipo de tela y color de la misma (a veces nuestro closet parece la bandera del LGBT). El hecho de mantener cada rincón de nuestro departamento tan limpio que puedes ver tu reflejo en las paredes (y eso que son de pintura opaca)… pero no todo es por Kurt, él, Blaine Anderson tiene tantas manías como su pareja.

Es desordenado ( a mi consideración lo normal, dejar las toallas un tanto húmedas sobre la cama, dejar la ropa sucia fuera de la lavadora, dormir siesta con Rob –nuestro perro yorkshire- sobre la cama que no he hecho… etc. ), le gusta disfrutar de una buena película o del partido de fútbol de la semana sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá del salón, comiendo palomitas de maíz (sin recoger del suelo las que han caído), a veces le gusta ir de compras y traer comida chatarra a granel, en verano suele dormir desnudo ya que no soporta el pijamas pegado a su piel, adora usar la ropa de Kurt aunque le quede grande… bueno, son cosas que justamente molestan a Kurt, por lo mismo se formula otra pregunta:

¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?... pasar del más dulce de los cielos al más perro de los infiernos… bueno, no tanto, en el sexo aún seguimos acoplándonos como pareja y disfrutamos el uno del otro de manera intensa. Una gran ventaja de llevar tantos años juntos es que nos conocemos tan bien que somos capaces de saber que le gusta al otro y explotar ese punto hasta más no poder… aun así, extraño el tiempo en el que casi todo era fresas y miel.

*Blaine había terminado su café, se levantó del mesón de la cocina americana que tenían en el departamento (dejando la taza ocupada sobre ella). Kurt ya se había ido a su trabajo en el centro de la cuidad. Era actor en Brodway, había cumplido su sueño de serlo con Blaine siempre acompañándole. Por su parte, Anderson se convirtió en un exitoso abogado tributario, actualmente era fiscal y llevaba los casos más difíciles de la corte. Sus vidas profesionales eran un encanto, felices al exterior, una pareja consolidada por los años y el amor… pero en esos momentos, no lo estaban pasando para nada bien. Se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida, tomó su chaqueta, su maletín disponiéndose a salir. Justo antes de girar el picaporte de la puerta tuvo una de las ideas que, a su consideración, era la mejor de todos los tiempos.*

La rutina nos está matando… a mí y a Kurt… nos amamos con locura… ¡llevamos casi 14 años juntos! … he de hacer algo para reconquistarle… si, ¡eso haré!

*Rápidamente saca el móvil de su bolsillo, pulsa un código corto y realiza una llamada…*

(End Blaine's POV)

-Hola Blaine!- dice una dulce voz al otro lado de la línea

-¿Cómo se encuentra el chico más sexy de todo NY?- recita Blaine mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Muy bien… y ese halago a que viene?... no me digas que le pasó algo a Rob- la voz al otro lado de la línea sonó afligida

-No, en lo absoluto… ¿es que no puedo hacerle un cumplido a mi novio?- dijo el moreno con cierto sonsonete infantil

-Ok… dime que necesitas, estoy en medio de un ensayo y de suerte escuché que el móvil sonaba porque he olvidado dejarlo en silen…- no pudo terminar su oración

-¿A qué hora termina tu ensayo?- Blaine preguntó en seco, cortando la palabrería de su novio

-Creo que a las 19:00… por?- un dejo de desconfianza por parte del chico de ojos azules.

-Pasaré por ti a las 20:00… iremos a cenar-

-Ok… y eso a que se debe?- la voz de Kurt era una mezcla de asombro y desconfianza.

-¿Es que acaso no puedo salir con mi chico en una noche cualquiera?- dijo retomando el sonsonete infantil de antes.

-Blaine, no soy tu chico… cumplo 30 en 2 meses más…- dijo Kurt, Blaine pudo sentir como las mejillas y la frente de su novio se teñían de un leve rosa a causa de la vergüenza

-Yo aún te veo como cuando tenías 16… entonces, paso por ti a las 20:00, ¿vale?- eso era una imposición, no una pregunta

-Bueno, te esperaré en el camerino, le indicaré al portero que te deje entrar, ¿de acuerdo?- Kurt, ya resignado, había aceptado su oferta para cenar.

-Ok!... Kurt, te amo… más que a nada en este universo… te amo- dijo Blaine

-Oh! Yo también cariño… tengo que irme, el director comenzó a sacarse mechones de cabello por que no he vuelto al ensayo- el castaño pudo oír como una risa salía de los labios del moreno- nos vemos en la noche-

-De acuerdo, cuídate!

-Blaine!... antes de cortar…. Extrañaba al Blaine que me decía "te amo"… gracias por regresar… nos vemos!- la llamada se cortó dejando al señor Blaine Anderson emocionado e ilusionado con la idea de la reconquista.

Cuando se preparaba para salir, cerciorándose que Rob tuviese comida, agua y su arena sanitaria estuviese limpia, llega un sms a su móvil, el cual recitaba: "_Amor, deja tu taza en el lavaplatos, no sobre el mesón!, te amo – Kurt_" ante lo cual no pudo más que sonreír… que bien le conocía aquel chico piel de porcelana…

_**++Continuará++…**_

* * *

**_Ya saben! Todo en los comentarios que, para todo escritor, es como el aire y el agua... absolutamente necesarios para vivir =)!_**

**_See ya!_**


	2. La Cita

**_Segundo capítulo al aire!... _**

_**Disclaimer: Glee le pertenece a quien tenga su copyright y esas cosas. Escrito por y para fans. Sin fines de lucro. Mera entretención.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

El día pasó bastante lento… bueno, en realidad las ansias por concretar la cena que le había prometido a Kurt no le habían dejado de incitar a mirar el reloj de su escritorio y realmente la hora no quería avanzar.

Estaba revisando los ficheros con relación al desfalco financiero del que estaba a cargo en ese momento… pero la concentración no estaba con él. Solo tenía cabeza para la cena que se estaba gestando dentro de su cabeza.

_Blaine's POV_

¿Qué puedo hacer de cenar…?... no quiero llevarle a un restaurante, quiero que comamos en casa… siempre que salimos volvemos a casa sin ánimos de nada y quiero que esta velada sea genial… a un paso del inolvidable… creo que lo mejor es que cocine algo que le guste a Kurt, aunque nada de sushi (ya me ha cabreado…), podría ser un plato naturista… si si si!, acompañado de ensaladas, un buen vino… helado artesanal de postre… o también puede ser…

_End of Blaine's POV_

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un golpeteo que sonaba en la puerta.

-Señor Anderson… lamento interrumpirle, pero necesito saber si desea que lleve algo al banco, voy de salida- dijo Joe, el junior (chico de los mandados en las empresas) de la firma.

-Oh!, Joe, no… no necesito nada… aunque….-

-Dígame Señor Anderson, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-Puedes salirte un poco de la ruta de los bancos, verdad?-

-Sí, creo que el Señor Jacobs no necesita que haga otro trámite, fuera de los depósitos bancarios- Joe sonrió inocentemente

-Perfecto, dame un par de segundos… necesito que pases al supermercado por unas cosas, pienso prepararle una cena a Kurt-

-Oh! Vaya!, eso suena genial!- Joe era un chico que se alegraba hasta por el más mínimo detalle – y como se encuentra el Señor Hummel?, no le he visto hace mucho…-

-Los ensayos de la obra que están haciendo lo tienen copado de momento… con suerte y le veo en la noche… pero hoy será especial, pienso cocinarle yo- Blaine contaba la rutina como si lo hiciera con un gran amigo, aunque no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Joe Morgan, de apenas 22 años, estudiante de derecho en tercer año. Conoció a Blaine el año anterior, cuando a éste le tocó realizar una ayudantía para un ramo al que Joe le gustaba.

Pronto se hicieron amigos por su afición a las leyes y a la música. Kurt le conoció pronto y lo quería como si fuese su hermano menor.

Como él provenía de una familia con pocos recursos, Blaine le empleó en la firma de abogados como un junior, así podría solventar un poco sus gastos económicos trabajando por las mañanas y por la tarde estudiando.

-Entonces… necesita que compre lo de la lista, de acuerdo… volveré en dos horas, eso espero. Nos vemos Señor Anderson- dijo el joven saliendo de la oficina.

Era oficial, su cena con Kurt Hummel se haría en el departamento y sin invitados… por lo cual eso le dio otra idea…

Tomando su móvil, marca un número que conocía de memoria…

-Hola?, Blaine?- sonó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

-Hola Rachel!, tanto tiempo… cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien… y al parecer ustedes también… Kurt no ha aparecido a media noche llorando por vuestras peleas- dijo la morena en tono cansado

-No te preocupes, tengo algo en mente que no puede fallar y necesito de tu ayuda… es por Rob…-

-Oh mi dios!... dime que no le ha pasado nada al pequeño Rob!- dijo Rachel en un grito de nerviosismo

-No!, porque siempre piensan que le ha pasado algo!, Rob está de lo mejor… mira, hoy quiero hacerle una cena romántica a mi chico, y no podemos si nuestro "hijo" se encuentra en casa… me entiendes?- dijo Blaine, dando a conocer un tono más bien cómplice

-Dime… aunque tengo una sospecha de qué quieres que haga…-

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Kurt miraba la hora en el gran reloj de la sala de vestuario, tenía que probarse cantidades industriales de pantalones, poleras, camisas, chaquetas, todo para el personaje de la obra el cual ya tomaba forma en su apariencia física. Lo malo es que días antes del estreno tendría que dejarse crecer la barba para poder interpretarle… y eso lo odiaba, tendía que dejar su rutina hidratante de lado para que esos feos vellos aparecieran en su rostro y así darle vida a su personaje completamente.

Los ensayos de la obra lo estaban matando… y ya casi eran las 18… a las 20 Blaine iría por el para cenar.

Le extrañaba que el moreno actuase de esa forma, pero prefería disfrutar el momento que cuestionárselo.

-Hey Kurt!, puedes venir un momento?- dijo la voz de un hombre

-Claro, dame un segundo- dijo el castaño, intentando dejar el montón de ropa que tenía en su regazo en un lugar seguro… y lejos del suelo- dime Jake, que necesitas?-

-Necesito saber si hoy estás libre, quería saber también si te apetece tomar un trago conmigo a la salida del ensayo- dijo Jake, apoyado de espaldas a la muralla.

-No, no puedo… Blaine me hará una cena, pasaremos una velada romántica- dijo Kurt resuelto, cruzándose de brazos al lado de su amigo

-Otra vez el enano… cuando te darás cuenta de que no le gustas tanto como a mí?... Kurt, llevo años rogándote por un beso, años pidiendo que salgas conmigo… años pidiéndote de rodillas que seas mi novio… qué te ata tanto a ese maldito?- Jake soltó las palabras con rabia, sin mirar al castaño, siempre con la vista perdida en el horizonte

-Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio: lo amo… estoy enamorado de él desde que tengo 16 años y no planeo dejar de estarlo

-Siempre te hace llorar.

-Todos nos hacemos llorar…

-Siempre llegas desilusionado de su falta de cariño – la raba y determinación estaban en sus ojos.

-Eso está cambiando.

-Desde cuándo?, desde hoy en la mañana?- dijo Jake con un tono irónico

-Sí, justamente… recuerdas la llamada que recibí en pleno ensayo?... pues bien, era Blaine… y finalizó la misma con un TE AMO.

-Y cuánto durará esta vez?, un día o un mes?... su relación está trillada… tú le tienes miedo a todo lo que no sea él porque te has acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca… ha sido tu primer y único hombre…- no pudo seguir

-Y quiero que lo sea hasta que me muera.- Kurt interrumpió la perorata de Jake; poniéndose delante de él para poder mirarle siguió – No me interesa estar con otro hombre… no necesito a otro hombre… lo conozco hace 14 años y sé que es lo único que necesito para poder vivir… lo amo, me ama… nos amamos!... por qué no puedes entender ello?- le preguntó directamente a sus ojos

-Por qué no entiendo cómo te gusta estar con alguien que te hace sufrir… yo no lo haría jamás!, te cuidaría como nadie ha sabido hacerlo… yo también te amo! Y esto me quema por dentro- Jake miró a Kurt, sus ojos no podían disimular las lágrimas que en él asomaban, estaba al borde del llanto

-Jake, hemos hablado de esto miles de veces… desde que te declaraste la primera vez, hace 3 años… no crees que sería mejor si buscas a otra persona?... o es que no crees que me partes el corazón con esas lágrimas?- el castaño abrazó al hombre para que llorara tranquilamente.

No era la primera vez que era protagonista de "Los Ataques de Amor de Jake Francis" (cómo él les llamaba). Ambos se conocieron en el teatro, para la primera realización del director con el cual ahora actuaban… el papel que les tocó fue de pareja gay, donde Kurt era un enfermo terminal de cáncer, una historia tristísima.

Hasta ese momento, Kurt no hablaba con nadie de su vida personal, mucho menos con alguien que acababa de conocer, por lo cual nunca comentó acerca de su longeva relación con el moreno.

No fue hasta el día del estreno que Jake conoció a Blaine… lo quiso aniquilar con la vista cuando vio a ese "enano" besar a Kurt tan apasionadamente… y quiso suicidarse cuando notó los brazos de su amado alrededor del cuello de Blaine. Desde ese día se declaró enamorado de Kurt Hummel y lograría conquistarle sin importarle si tenía novio o no.

Poco a poco se convirtió en un gran amigo del ojiazul, pero de eso no podía pasar… Hummel tenía los límites marcadísimos y le dejó ver que no quería a nadie que no fuese su novio.

Cada vez que quería acercarse para pedirle que salieran Kurt siempre le negaba tal privilegio… no porque no quisiera salir con él, si no que no le interesaba estar con nadie más de Blaine, no quería a nadie anexo a la relación.

Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran sobre su hombro, solo para no sentir la culpa que se lo estaba comiendo por dentro… se sentía culpable de no corresponderle, más no de estar con Blaine.

Jake envidiaba a Blaine…

Jake sufría por Kurt…

Jake quería hacer desaparecer a Blaine…

Jake quería raptar a Kurt…

Jake odiaba a Blaine…

Jake amaba a Kurt…

-Jake, es tarde… son casi las 19, vete a casa… yo te excusaré con James, le diré que estabas enfermo… a mí no me dirá nada- con los pulgares secó las lágrimas que aún quedaban en los ojos y mejillas del rubio- anda, vete y duerme… te hará bien-

-….- Jake lo miró con la cara resignada.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó el castaño

-Y así me preguntas porque te amo…- Jake intentó besar al ojiazul, pero Kurt le corrió la cara, dejando su mejilla expuesta a los labios del rubio

-Ya lo sabes, no quiero que me beses si no es netamente profesional- dijo Kurt, acariciando sus cabellos y saliendo de la sala para hablar con el director.

-Maldito Anderson…- dijo con rabia y salió de la habitación rumbo a su casa.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Blaine mirara el reloj con impaciencia… eran las 19.20 y su cena aún no estaba lista, le faltaba terminar con el pollo especial que estaba cocinando, la ensalada estaba lista, al final de postre compró flan de vainilla casero… esperaba tener el maldito pollo listo a eso de las 19.30 para ir en busca de Kurt al teatro y volver al departamento para cenar tranquilamente.

Después de un rato volvió a ver la hora, cuando ya el pollo se había cocinado completamente, y eran las 19.45!… dejó su delantal de lado para salir corriendo en busca de su automóvil e ir por el castaño. Bajó al estacionamiento, subió apresuradamente y aceleró a más no poder rumbo al teatro.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Fuera del teatro se encontraba Kurt, listo hacía ya más de 30 minutos. Miraba la hora en su reloj, eran las 20.15, y Blaine no había llegado aún.

El moreno siempre había sido puntual… aunque con el paso del tiempo las cosas habían cambiado, la puntualidad de Blaine para con él no era la misma, llegando a veces a dejarle plantado.

Decidió entrar al teatro (más bien a su camerino), ya que parado así en la calle, con jeans ajustados, una poleras ajustada y un bolso más parecía una puta barata que alguien esperando ser recogido.

-Frank, cuando llegue el señor Anderson le dices que pase a mi camerino, que le estoy esperando- dijo Kurt al portero

-De acuerdo señor Hummel, no hay problema- dijo el viejo Frank, sin apartar los ojos de la revista que leía.

Kurt caminó con paso triste hacia su puerta, la abrió, encendió la luz y entró. Se tiró sobre la silla para dormitar un poco antes de que el moreno llegase.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando escuchó golpes en su puerta, y una voz que conocía muy bien le llamaba…

-Kurt!, soy yo!, puedo pasar?- dijo la voz angustiada de Blaine

-Obvio, pasa- respondió cansadamente el castaño

-Lamento el retraso… el maldito pollo no quería… hey!, qué es eso?, porque estás con cara de querer llorar?- Blaine notó las lágrimas que asomaban en los ojos, lo cual le preocupó de sobremanera

-No, no es nada- dijo sin poder controlar el llanto

-Oye, nadie llora por nada… amor, te conozco hace 14 años, a mí no me puedes decir que lloras por nada- Blaine se agachó frente al castaño, tomó la cara de éste entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarle- por favor dime que te sucede… me estás matando con esas lágrimas-

-La verdad… estaba listo hace más de media hora… y al ver que no llegabas… pensé que me habías plantado… hace tanto tiempo que no somos lo mismo… hace tanto que la puntualidad se perdió… - las lágrimas de Kurt rodaban por sus mejillas. Hacía mucho tiempo que necesitaba soltar todo aquello que le consumía… de cómo sentía que la relación con el moreno se estaba cayendo por el peso de la rutina.

-Kurt… - Blaine se puso de pie y junto con ello levantó a su novio para poder hablarle a la cara… aún así el castaño era un tanto más alto que él, cosa que jamás le importó- no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que la rutina nos está matando… aún así te amo como jamás he amado ni voy a amar a nadie, eres el primer hombre de mi vida y quiero que siga siendo así… eres mi todo, por ti doy todo lo que tengo y más inclusive, no quiero que esto se acabe… porque si tú te vas de mi lado Kurt Hummel, te llevas mi alma, mi corazón y mi vida… te amo- el moreno besó los labios de Kurt para reforzar lo que decía, a lo cual el castaño respondió con ansias.

El beso se hizo cada vez más profundo, Kurt comenzó a quitar la camisa de Blaine desesperadamente. Por su parte el moreno tiraba de la polera del castaño hasta sacarla de éste. Ambos cayeron sobre el sofá que estaba en el cuarto, besándose descontroladamente.

Casi sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban solo con la ropa interior, sus manos recorrían los cuerpos que tan bien conocían y que añoraban a cada instante.

Las bocas seguían recorriendo la piel, hasta que fue Blaine quien tomó la iniciativa de ir recorriendo el pecho de Kurt con su lengua, llegando hasta el borde del bóxer.

El castaño sólo gemía de placer, acariciando los rizos de su novio.

Blaine estaba a punto de bajar la prenda cuando unos suaves golpes detuvieron todo de pronto

-Señor Hummel, debo cerrar el teatro, son las 20:45- dijo el viejo Frank al otro lado de la puerta

-Este… claro, claro… v-voy e-enseguida- dicho esto saltó hacia un lado para comenzar a vestirse. Cuando ya escuchó los pasos del portero lo más lejos posible miró a su novio de manera pícara- mira lo que casi hacemos!- dijo sonrojado

-Lo sé, y eso lo hace tan emocionante que quiero más…- el poder de seducción del moreno era increíble, lentamente se acercó a Kurt para lamer el borde de su oreja y succionar un poco su lóbulo- anda, nos quedan 15 minutos- dijo en un susurro sobre su oído

-No Anderson, casi nos descubren!... no puedo hacer esto en mi lugar de trabajo!, te imaginas lo que dirían si llegasen a enterarse?- dijo más divertido que molesto

-Ok… pero pareces olvidar aquella vez que lo hicimos en el ascensor del edificio… y aquella que lo hicimos en el baño de la firma de abogados… en el cuarto de aseo de la casa de Rachel… en la biblioteca de la universidad… en la casa de tus padres, con ellos cenando a escasos metros… en la casa de mis padres, también con ellos a escasos metros… en…- Kurt puso un dedo sobre los labios de Blaine para callarle

-Entiendo, no tienes para que mencionar cada parte en la que lo hemos hecho…- dijo sonrojado furiosamente

-Ves que no sería la primera vez que hacemos algo así en un lugar poco convencional?- Blaine por su parte comenzó a vestirse con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo de la cara. A esto se refería en revivir, a sentir el cosquilleo que ahora le recorría.

Ambos, casi en silencio pero con miradas cómplices, salieron de la habitación y del teatro rumbo a su hogar.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Kurt fue el primero en entrar a la casa, dejando su bolso en el colgador y llamando a su bebé

-Rob!, papá ya llegó…. Rob!, Rob!... Rob?- dijo extrañado al no recibir respuesta del can- Blaine, dónde está mi bebé?- preguntó aterrorizado

-Cálmate Kurt, Rob está bien… le pedía a Rachel que lo cuidara esta noche… con nuestro hijo dando vueltas por la casa no podremos tener nuestra cita romántica- dijo el moreno abrazando la cintura de su novio, el cual se dejó querer

-De acuerdo, tienes un punto Anderson… y qué es lo exquisito que me has preparado?- dijo Kurt volteando para poder rodear el cuello de Blaine con sus brazos. Éste le beso apasionadamente, casi como lo había hecho en el camerino

-A quien le importa la cena si puedo tenerte entre mis brazos- dijo el moreno devorando el cuello de su chico

-No, no, no!... quiero comer lo que me has preparado… de hecho, esperaba que me llevases a un restaurante…- dijo el castaño separándose un poco para evitar caer en el juego de seducción que llevaba Blaine

-De acuerdo… tú ganas…- dijo un tanto decepcionado, caminando hacia la cocina- Kurt, espérame en el comedor, de inmediato llevo la comida- y con ello entró al cuarto-

Kurt caminó hacia el comedor sonriendo para sí, hace cuánto que Blaine no se comportaba como un chico de secundaria?... no lo recordaba sinceramente, al parecer la rutina había calado muy hondo en sus vidas a tal punto de creer normal que su novio no le dijera te amo.

Aunque no todo era culpa del otro, por su parte también había dejado de lado su relación… su consolidación en los escenarios de Brodway era tan importante que no dudó en dejar de lado muchas cosas de su vida (incluso a su pareja) para poder alcanzar ese sueño. Blaine jamás se había quejado de esa situación, siempre había estado acompañándole y apoyándole.

Ahora, 13 años después del primer beso, sabía que era tiempo de recuperar y mantener todo ese amor antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Al entrar al comedor la escena lo dejó atónito: Blaine había decorado con luces bajas todo el cuarto, había ordenado la mesa para que ambos comieran frente a frente, preocupándose hasta del más mínimo detalle.

Le esperó sentado. Blaine apareció con una fuente con el pollo y luego trajo la ensalada… terminaron la cena comiendo flan de vainilla artesanal. Mientras comían contaban anécdotas de sus respectivos trabajos.

Solo la cara de Blaine se torció un poco cuando Kurt le comentó lo sucedido con Jake, la sinceridad era la materia prima de su relación, por lo mismo siempre le contaba las veces que el rubio se le declaraba

-Sabes que no soporto a ese tipo… - dijo Blaine un tanto molesto

-Lo sé, pero debes estar seguro de algo

-De qué cosa?

-De que te amo tanto que no puedo ser capaz de engañarte… mucho menos de dejarte… puedes estar tranquilo por eso- dijo el ojiazul, acercándose para besarle por sobre la mesa

El beso fue tranquilo, lleno de ternura. Una vez finalizada la cena, Blaine recogió todo y lo llevó al lavaplatos (ignorando que Kurt se había ofrecido para hacerlo), volvió al comedor para tomar de la mano a su novio y llevarlo con él al dormitorio.

Ambos se tendieron sobre la cama, abrazados, acariciándose tiernamente…

-Mañana iremos por Rob a casa de Berry, de acuerdo?- dijo Blaine, besando suavemente el pelo de Kurt

-De acuerdo… se me hace extraño estar en casa sin escucharle- dijo acariciando las piernas de su novio

-Sí, yo también le extraño…

-Blaine… debo decirte algo

-Dime, soy todo oídos

-Te amo… gracias por todo… gracias por estar aquí, gracias por existir, gracias por amarme… te amo demasiado- dijo el castaño, volteando para besar a su novio y abrazarle fuertemente

Había sido un día agotador para ambos… y así, vestidos y abrazados se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Mañana sería sábado… y aún no sabían que sorpresas les esperaban…

_**++Continuará++…**_

* * *

_**Bueno, como dije antes... son 16 en total. Les pido encarecidamente me dejen su comentario para saber si les gustó o no.**_

_**Espero publicar un capítulo cad días... los estoy revisando e hilando la historia para el gran final.**_

_**Besososos!**_

_**Pinnita Criss A.-**_


	3. Sábado

_**Hola! Bueno, les traigo el tercer capítulo. Le hice algunas correcciones para mejorar el relato. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Quiero dar las gracias a Gabriela Cruz y a un Guest, los cuales me dejaron 2 lindos reviews! GRACIAS DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZÓN!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee le pertenece a quien tenga su copyright y esas cosas. Escrito por y para fans. Sin fines de lucro. Mera entretención.**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana. A través de los ventanales se colaba a luz del sol matutino.

El cuerpo de Blaine yacía con ropa sobre la cama matrimonial de aquel cuarto. En un movimiento dormido estiró su mano para tocar el cuerpo que siempre estaba a su lado… pero que esa mañana no lo estaba.

Rápidamente se sentó al borde de la cama, restregándose los ojos para poder enfocar la vista… definitivamente necesitaba un par de lentes… miraba lado a lado, recorriendo el cuarto y la silueta que buscaba no estaba dentro de ella.

Con cuidado, mucho sueño y rascando su cabeza se dirigió al baño para poder lavar su cara y así despertar definitivamente.

Su sorpresa fue cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Kurt cubierto sólo con una tolla atada a su cintura. Estaba en su ya habitual rutina hidratante de la mañana

-Buenos días- dijo el castaño, masajeando sus mejillas hasta que la crema fuese absorbida por su rostro.

-Buenos días amor… qué hora es?- preguntó Blaine al tiempo que bostezaba y se rascaba la espalda

-Deben ser las nueve de la mañana… nos dormimos sobre la cama y vestidos… además, no hice mi rutina anoche. Mi piel pedía a gritos que la humectase- una pequeña risa escapó de los labios del más alto. Hasta ese momento el moreno no se había dado cuenta de la situación… Kurt se encontraba sólo con una toalla… no pudo dejar de mirarle, hace cuánto tiempo que no se asombraba con la perfección que tenía al frente?... su espalda, sus piernas, sus brazos… oh dios!, su trasero!... sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al castaño y le abrazó por la espalda, acariciando el vientre de su novio

-Blaine…- dijo Kurt, mirándole a través del espejo

-No digas nada… eres perfecto…- susurró el moreno

-…- no supo que responder, solo sentía como su cara se tornaba carmesí al escuchar esas palabras

-No sé cómo pude estar tan ciego… mírate, eres hermoso, talentoso, inteligente… cuántos quisieran a un hombre como tú a su lado?- Blaine besó suavemente el cuello de Kurt, el cual contemplaba la escena a través del espejo del baño.

-Blaine… yo…- quiso decir algo, pero el moreno le volteó para tenerlo de frente

-No es necesario que digas nada… Kurt, te amo… dios, cuánto te amo!, no puedo ni siquiera pensar en la idea de perderte… me arrepiento tanto de las veces en las que he estado cerca de ello… no sé qué pasaba por mi cabeza… pero sé que mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti, a nadie más… - Blaine sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, hace mucho que eso no le sucedía con Kurt

-Estas llorando- dijo el castaño mirándole con dulzura- no es necesario que…- fue interrumpido por uno de los dedos de Blaine que se apoyaba en sus labios

-Por favor amor, déjame terminar… es algo que está saliendo de mí y necesito que me escuches- dijo el moreno, sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- Estamos juntos hace 14 años, de los cuales 13 somos pareja… en 13 años no he dejado de amarte ni un solo segundo, lo hago con cada parte que me pertenece y que a su vez te pertenece a ti… no he dejado de ver al chico destrozado por la muerte de un canario, aquel chico que se robó mi corazón y lo guardó tan bien que aún no sé cómo recuperarlo… ni tampoco quiero hacerlo si eso significa no estar contigo… Kurt, te lo dije en ese entonces y te lo digo ahora: TU ME MUEVES, haces mi día de colores y mis noches de fuego, contigo aprendí lo que significaba un beso en la frente y otro en los labios… contigo aprendí el real significado de hacer el amor… contigo aprendí a vivir como quiero y con quien quiero… moriría si te pierdo… cómo te amo!- finalizó el moreno y no por que no tuviese palabras, si no porque el llanto se apoderó de él y no pudo controlarlo. Abrazó al castaño, dejando su cabeza en el cuello de éste, mientras que Kurt le acariciaba los cabellos y la espalda.

Le acariciaba, miraba y lloraba también… cuándo fue que Blaine cambió de esa manera?, cuándo pasó de ser un "hombre casado" a un "adolescente hormonal"? Cuándo recuperó la chispa que tanto amaba?... eran preguntas que rogaban por salir de su boca, pero sólo pudo articular…

-Dime dónde dejaste a Blaine Anderson… él es terrible con el romance y tú eres todo lo contrario, impostor- dijo con una sonrisa tímida

-No se ha ido… es más, se ha convertido y ha vuelto por ti- Blaine se acercó a los labios del castaño y lo besó tiernamente, abrazándolo con fuerza para no sentirse lejos de él.

A su vez Kurt sentía la calidez de los labios bañados en lágrimas de Blaine… estaba en la gloria… podía sentir que tenía 16 otra vez, que ese era su primer beso, que estaban miles de mariposas revoloteando en su vientre, que las manos de Blaine le tocaban por primera vez y de manera experta. Podía sentir mil cosas, algunas habituales pero no por eso menos trascendentes.

Amaba a Blaine como nunca lo imaginó, fue su primer amor correspondido, su primer novio, su primer hombre, su primer conviviente… su primera vez vivo. Si bien llevaban 13 años juntos y muchas veces (como lo había pensado antes) el peso de la rutina amenazaba con romperlo todo, siempre salían a flote… eso era amor, el más puro y cálido amor.

Ambos se separaron, sin despegar sus labios. Hasta que Kurt finalizó el beso y con una de sus manos tapó la boca del moreno.

-Si seguimos así terminaremos por hacerlo en el baño- dijo sonrojado.

-No sería la primera vez- dijo Blaine, luego de sacar cuidadosamente la mano de Kurt de sus labios- además, sabes que me encanta hacerlo en lugares no convencionales- dijo lascivamente.

-Lo tengo muy claro… hablas de lugares como el ático de Tía Rose, el cuarto de lavado de Mike, el sótano de la casa en la playa de Wes… jajajajajaja!- Kurt rió al ver que cada lugar que mencionaba lograba un sonrojo mayor al anterior

-Oye, el sótano de Wes no cuenta, esa era nuestra habitación- dijo Blaine en su defensa

-Ok, quizás esa no… pero si recuerdo cuando nos metimos al auto de David y…- Blaine puso sus manos sobre la boca del castaño para que no dijera más. Ambos rieron fuertemente debido a la situación, era magia pura.

-Tenemos que ir a buscar a Rob, no quiero ni pensar cómo debe tenerlo Rachel- Kurt imaginó los mimos de la morena para con el pequeño perro

-Lo creo… Finn aún está de viaje?- preguntó el moreno, mientras se desvestía para entrar a la ducha

-Si, vuelve en 3 semanas más… Rachel ya está resignada… le dije que ser esposa de un mecánico de aviones no sería fácil, pero aun así lo soporta- dijo Kurt, sin dejar de mirar cómo se desnudaba su novio

-Espero que encuentre consuelo en los musicales que interpreta, debe ser un poco… Kurt Hummel, estás mirando mi trasero en vez de ponerme atención?- dijo Blaine con falsa sorpresa, mirando la cara enrojecida de su pareja

-Sí y creo que será mejor que salga de aquí antes que me entregue a tus encantos- dicho esto se dio media vuelta y salió del baño dejando la puerta abierta.

Blaine entró a la ducha, abrió la llave de agua caliente (la cual por lógica salió fría en un inicio)… esperó unos segundos hasta que el calor del agua mojó su cabeza, hombros, espalda y piernas.

Era impresionante sentir que vivía un coqueteo con su pareja, se sentía vivo junto a él… y el romance se le estaba dando muy bien… no podía haber un mejor momento.

Siguió sintiendo el agua correr por su cuerpo hasta que la voz de su ángel le gritó…

-Blaine, son las 10:30, apresúrate para ir por Rob y comprar algo para comer-

-De acuerdo amor!- tomó el jabón y el shampoo e hizo con ellos maravillas en 3 minutos.

A las 10:45 iban en el automóvil de Blaine rumbo a la casa de Rachel.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, no quería hacer ni el más mínimo ruido para no despertar a la pequeña criatura que se había dormido hace apenas unos minutos.

Era realmente encantadora, habían jugado gran parte de la noche, hasta que durmió un par de horas, luego despertó por comida y agua, volviendo a jugar hasta ahora… durmiendo tranquilamente mientras ella salía para poder tomar desayuno.

Rachel Berry amaba los animales, y como no amar al bebé de su cuñado… el pequeño Rob.

Siempre que podía se lo traía a casa para mimarlo y estar con él… a la falta de hijos, por lo menos tenía un lugar donde destinar el cariño.

Estaba en la cocina, preparando café y unas tostadas cuando sitió el automóvil de Blaine fuera de su casa.

A través de la ventana vio como ambos bajaban del vehículo y caminaban rumbo a su puerta tomados de las manos.

Corrió hasta ella para evitar que los chicos tocasen el timbre y despertaran a Rob.

Fue algo instantáneo, abrió la puerta justo antes de que Blaine tocase el timbre. Los tres se quedaron mirando con extrañeza, la escena era casi irreal.

-Rob está durmiendo… no quiero que lo despierten- dijo Rachel en un susurro

-Y cómo se supone que nos lo llevaremos?- preguntó Kurt, aún fuera de la casa- a todo esto, nos permites pasar?- dijo Kurt con falsa molestia.

-Oh!, disculpen!, pasen, pasen… ya saben que es como su casa- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa en la cara- estaba a punto de tomar desayuno, quieren comer algo?- dijo la morena emocionada

-Con un café nos basta, gracias Rachel- dijo Blaine entrando en la cocina, aún de la mano con Kurt

-Siempre que los veo no puedo reprimir un "awwww, se ven adorables!"- dijo la morena mientras preparaba el líquido en la cafetera – al parecer vuestra relación está mejorando a pasos agigantados, me alegra tanto saberlo- la chica les miró con los ojos brillantes a lo cual el moreno sonrió y el castaño se sonrojó – voy por más café… vuelvo enseguida- dijo Rachel antes de dejarlos solos en la habitación

-Blaine… recuerdas algo?- dijo Kurt lascivo una vez que la dueña de casa había desaparecido de su vista

-De qué?- a Blaine le desconcertó el tono que ocupaba su novio… era muy extraño oírle de esa forma

-Hace un tiempo ya… estábamos en esta cocina… Rachel fue por café… Finn estaba cortando el césped… si mal no recuerdo, el cuarto de lavado está detrás de esa puerta- dijo Kurt señalando una pequeña puerta color celeste

-Creo saber dónde quieres llegar Hummel… - Blaine se abalanzó sobre Kurt en la encimera de la cocina, se besaron con pasión, al parecer les ponía a tope el hecho de estar en un lugar con público.

Los besos cada vez se hacían más urgentes… era increíble que ellos se comportaran como adolescentes recién descubriendo el sexo. La última vez que Blaine vio a Kurt de esa forma fue cuando quedaron solos en la casa del primero, cuando tenían 18 años… ha pasado el tiempo, pero no se ha desvanecido el deseo.

Blaine metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Kurt para poder tocar su piel directamente, sentir ese contacto lo enloquecía al máximo, mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja al castaño.

Por su parte Kurt tironeaba suavemente el pelo de su novio para luego pasar a morder el cuello del mismo, en búsqueda de los gemidos que tanto le excitaban.

Estaban casi a punto de ir al cuarto de lavado si no es por unos pequeños ladridos que se iban acercando a la cocina… Rob les había "sentido" y llegaba feliz a saludarles

-Bebé!- dijo Kurt separándose de Blaine y tomando en brazos al pequeño Yorkshire, el cual no paraba de mover su pequeña cola- despertaste precioso!, saluda a papá- el castaño recibió una ola de lamidas sobre su rostro mientras que Blaine le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios

-Hola campeón- dijo el moreno acariciando la cabeza del perro, lo que volvió más inquieto al pequeño- con papá te extrañamos mucho- dijo quitándole la mascota a Kurt para acariciarla y recibir las lamidas de alegría que el pequeño daba.

Fue justo cuando Rachel entro a la cocina, con una bolsa de café y vio la escena: Kurt con la polera desordenada y los labios hinchados… Blaine despeinado y con una marca dental en pleno sobre su cuello… coronando la escena, ambos lucía como una familia feliz con su pequeño hijo en brazos.

Rachel les sirvió el café, conversaron un rato sobre cómo estaban sus vidas, de cómo estaba Finn (el cual en ese momento se encontraba en las Islas Feroe, arreglando un avión comercial)… también hablaron de las negociaciones de Rachel con el director del musical "Rent" para interpretar a Mimi… aunque Kurt no estaba de acuerdo, ya que consideraba que la morena debía tener el papel de Maureen, a lo que la chica alegaba que le gustaba la idea de tener un papel tan devastado como lo era la bailarina… también hablaron del caso del desfalco que Blaine llevaba, al parecer sólo estaban en la punta del iceberg, ya que había un trasfondo que ni el mismo moreno se esperaba… por eso amaba las leyes, siempre habría algo que descubrir. Blaine lo definía como vivir en una buena serie de suspenso. Kurt por su parte comentaba sobre los ensayos y pronto estreno de la obra en la que participaba, la cual estaba escrita por la esposa del director y trataba de la vida de un personaje gay, decadente y con un humor negro que agotaba a cualquiera… lo mejor de eso, es que su papel estaba tan loco que cantaba en algunas ocasiones, cosas que no tenían que ver en el momento, pero que tenían un trasfondo en la obra.

Dieron las 14:00, los chicos se despidieron de Rachel para ir por algo de comer, pasear a Rob y volver a descansar… Kurt quería aprovechar su último día libre antes del estreno de la obra, el cual era en 8 días más. Cuando estaban a punto de abordar el auto de Blaine, Rachel le hizo una seña a Kurt para que volviese. Éste llegó donde la morena con cara de duda… ésta le miró con picardía y dijo

-Lo que significa tener "hijos"-

-A qué te refieres?- respondió el castaño confundido

-A que Rob les arruinó el romance- dijo la morena guiñándole un ojo-ah! Otra cosa, si quieren tener sexo, por favor pídanme una habitación… el cuarto de lavado es incómodo para poder hacer el amor, si no te subes a la lavadora no tienes espacio, verdad?- todo lo que la morena obtuvo por respuesta fue un fuerte sonrojo por parte del chico- así lo creí, cuídense!- dijo Rachel, dándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando a su casa.

-Qué quería Rachel?- preguntó Blaine curioso una vez que Kurt había entrado en el auto

-Lo sabe… sabe lo que pasó…- su mente, debido a la vergüenza, no podía hilar frases completas

-Sabe qué?... no… no me digas que se enteró de que tú…y yo… en el cuarto de lavado…sobre la lavadora…- no necesitó una respuesta por parte de su novio, con la palidez que su rostro emanaba, era más que suficiente para tener una respuesta- oh no! mierda!- dijo el moreno, golpeando su cabeza sobre el volante

-Jejejejejeje…- rió Kurt por lo bajo

-Amor, qué es lo gracioso en todo esto?- preguntó Blaine, apenas moviendo su cabeza para mirar al castaño

-Que somos unos pervertidos… pero me encanta- dijo esbozando una hermosa sonrisa

-Sabes?, cuando sonríes puedo hasta olvidar mi nombre… te amo- dicho esto, el moreno se acercó a Kurt para besarlo con suavidad, hasta que un ladrido desvió su atención

-Oh cariño! No seas celoso de papá- dijo Kurt tomando en brazos a Rob, el cual estaba en el asiento trasero

-Ok, rumbo a la comida y el paseo- Blaine le dio marcha al auto y comenzaron su panorama de sábado.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Fue una tarde fabulosa… antes de comer, pasearon por todo el Central Park con Rob. Mientras Kurt lo llevaba de la correa, Blaine recogía con una bolsa las "sorpresas" que el pequeño can iba dejando.

Luego de ello fueron hasta un supermercado, donde se abastecieron de lo necesario para comer.

Llegaron a su departamento, Rob corrió libremente por las habitaciones mientras que Blaine decidía cocinar la pasta que compraron. Kurt por su parte ordenaría la mesa para poder comer.

Pudieron comer a eso de las 19:00, cuando todo estuvo listo y Rob descansaba sobre su cama.

Kurt no podía creer lo asombroso de ese día… no habían discutido, no habían gritado, no había peleado por absolutamente nada… eran como una pareja de recién casados en su luna de miel. No dejaba de mirar al moreno, el cual estaba ensimismado en como coger la pasta sin que se cayese de su boca, se veía simplemente adorable, como todo en ese día. Sin darse cuenta esbozó una sonrisa, a lo cual Blaine preguntó

-A qué se debe esa cara?

-Gracias por todo Blaine- dijo casi en un susurro, mirándole directamente a los ojos

-Ah?- no comprendía la situación

-Hace años que no lo pasaba tan bien… eres lo máximo… te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

-Blaine, que haremos ahora?

-Te parece si nos acostamos en el sofá y miramos Moulin Rouge?

-Si!, me parece una estupenda idea!- dicho esto, ambos se sentaron en el sofá para ver la película.

Realmente se sentían como chicos de secundaria, Blaine recordó que esa fue la primera película que vieron juntos, ya como pareja, en su casa, en una fría tarde de enero… ambos, solos en casa, abrazados en la cama del moreno. En ese momento no existía el sexo para ellos, solo el mágico romanticismo de las películas.

Ahora era muy similar, Kurt se encontraba sentado en el sofá y Blaine recostado sobre las piernas del castaño. Solo se podía respirar el romance y la ternura que reinaba en ese lugar.

Cuando la película terminó ya eran las 22:30… Blaine caía del sueño y Kurt estaba en similares condiciones.

Ambos, en un pulcro silencio y tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a su habitación.

Kurt decidió entrar al baño para poder hacer su rutina hidratante, mientras que Blaine acomodaba la cama para dormir dentro de ella.

El móvil de Kurt sonó cuando este estaba en el baño… tenía todas las intenciones de ignorarlo… hasta que Blaine le avisó que era James, el director de la obra, quien le llamaba

Con urgencia Kurt contestó la llamada en el baño

-James?- dijo esparciendo un poco de crema sobre su rostro

-No… soy Jake- dijo calmadamente

-Ja… - Kurt sabía que ese nombre estaba prohibido para los oídos de Blaine, por lo cual cerró la puerta del baño ya habló casi en un susurro- que quieres?, por qué me llamas del teléfono de James?, sabes que no me gusta que me llames y menos cuando estoy en mi casa con Blaine- dijo un tanto enojado.

-No estoy bien… podemos vernos mañana antes del ensayo… a las 10:00 en el teatro?- dijo con un tono deprimente

-Qué te ha sucedido Jake?...- algo intuía, pero no quería hablar de más

-Ya lo sabes… sabes perfectamente la causa de todo lo que me sucede… puedes mañana a las 10:00?-

-Si… si, sí, claro… nos vemos mañana- Kurt cortó la llamada antes de escuchar la despedida del rubio… sabía cuál era el motivo de su desgano… lo sabía desde hace 3 años.

-Kurt, qué quería James?- preguntó Blaine desde la cama

-Nada… solo citarme antes al ensayo, a las 10:00… algo de un arreglo a mi personaje…- mintió, sabía que decirle la verdad a Blaine destrozaría lo que habían conseguido hasta el momento

-Ah!... entonces… nada de sexo, si no, pasarás de largo- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Ah!, si…- aún no sabía cómo reaccionar

-Ven, acuéstate… quiero abrazarte hasta mañana- Kurt, como un autómata se metió a la cama y abrazó el cuerpo de Blaine

-Te amo Blaine… jamás dudes de ello- dijo el castaño acariciando el abdomen del moreno

-Nunca lo haría… yo también te amo-

Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos… Blaine con la satisfacción de estar recuperando su relación y Kurt con la incertidumbre de no saber qué sucedería mañana por la mañana… un presentimiento de que algo malo se avecinaba se apoderaba de su corazón.

_**++Continunuará…++**_

* * *

**_Para una escritora lo más importante es saber si su trabajo está siendo visto y valorado… o si debe hacerle algún arreglo… déjame tu review para poder mejorar ;)_**

**_Besososos!_**

**_Pinnita Criss A._**


	4. Ira

_**Hola! Disculpen el maldito rerereretraso! Por lo mismo, ahora subiré otro capítulo para que los lean juntos. **_

_**Este capítulo contiene lemon (sexo) explícito. **_

_**Disclaimer: Glee le pertenece a quien tenga su copyright y esas cosas. Escrito por y para fans. Sin fines de lucro. Mera entretención.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Eran las 09:55, había llegado antes para prepararse psicológicamente ante el encuentro con él.

Le había llamado desesperado, no sabía lo que hacía y el alcohol tampoco era un buen consejero para esos momentos.

Después de llamar a Kurt (y de darse cuenta del error que había cometido) Jake resolvió pasar las penas con un par de botellas de bourbon barato.

Bebió hasta las 08:00, cuando notó que hora era y decidió bañarse para ir a su encuentro.

Aún estaba borracho, sentía como el mundo se movía y no podía hacer nada por detenerlo… la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía unas enormes ganas de vomitar el sándwich que había comido antes de salir… los nervios le jugaban en contra

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

A las 10:05 Kurt llegó al teatro. Tardó más ya que Blaine se empeñó en llevarlo hasta la puerta para asegurarse que estaría bien y que no le pasaría nada en el camino. Se besaron, se dijeron te amo, el moreno le prometió recogerle en cuanto Kurt le avisara que el ensayo había finalizado.

Cuando llegó a su camerino pudo distinguir la figura de Jake, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con cara de funeral.

- Bien, ya me tienes aquí, que necesitas- dijo el castaño hoscamente

- Necesito decirte todo lo que siento… Kurt, yo te amo- dijo el rubio aún apoyado en la puerta – ¿podemos entrar a tu camerino?- preguntó y Kurt notó que algo en su voz no estaba bien

-No, hablaremos aquí afuera… Jake, hemos hablado infinitas veces acerca de lo mismo, no puede ser que aún no quieras entender lo que yo no siento por ti- Kurt se llevó la palma de su mano derecha a la frente, estaba cansado de tanto drama con el actor.

-No es lo mismo esta vez… tengo otras cosas que decirte… por favor, necesito que me escuches… es sólo un momento- Jake lloraba, estaba ebrio tanto por el alcohol como por amor

-Ok, te escucho.- el castaño puso su mano en la cintura en pose de estar harto de todo, pero le escuchó educadamente

Jake comenzó con la historia de su vida. De cómo cuando niño se dio cuenta de que, además de las niñas, le gustaban los niños. De cómo le discriminaban en los juegos por decir cosas como "Patrick es lindo" o "Maurice es tierno". De cómo en la escuela su única amiga, Ellen, había muerto por leucemia. Que le había acompañado durante toda su enfermedad. Durante 3 largos años pasaba tardes enteras en la sección de Oncología del hospital, haciéndola reír y contándole lo mal que le pasaba en la escuela. Fue una tarde de febrero, cuando sintió la necesidad de correr al hospital, saltándose las clases, para ir a ver a su amiga. No estaba errado, Ellen estaba agonizando y pedía a llantos ver a Jake a su lado.

Se le declaró y le pidió el ser novios, a lo que el rubio aceptó besándola por primera vez y teniendo él su primer beso. Nunca se enamoró de ella, pero la amaba por todo lo que significó en su vida. Murió al día siguiente, en sus brazos. Aún le dolía no tenerla.

También le contó de cómo se había enamorado en secundaria, su primer amor: Nick. Un chico un grado superior, jugador del equipo de básquet, excelente alumno. De cómo y por casualidad comenzaron a conversar (debido a que ambos amaban los cómics de Marvel) y de cómo una tarde de otoño fue Nick quien besó sus labios en el antejardín de la casa de Jake.

De cómo comenzaron una relación a escondidas del mundo, ya que los padres de Jake no sabían de su bisexualidad y mucho menos los de Nick sabían de su homosexualidad.

De cómo fue su primera vez una mañana fría de enero y de cómo terminaron al año después, cuando el basquetbolista ganó una beca en la universidad de Yale y le dejó atrás.

Le contó el periplo que sufrió para poder estudiar teatro, de cómo solo su abuela le apoyó hasta la muerte y de cómo pensó que Kurt podría quererle alguna vez.

-Jake, lo que me cuentas es horrible- dijo Kurt en un susurro, con lágrimas en los ojos debido a la emoción que le produjo el relato del rubio

-Lo sé, por eso es que quise compartirlo contigo, Kurt- Jake tomó las manos del castaño y le miró a los ojos- termina con Blaine, déjalo. Tienes que estar conmigo, yo te amo. Llevo tres largos años amándote, soñándote… necesito que estés a mi lado para ser feliz por primera vez en mi vida. Por favor no me niegues la felicidad- suplicó el rubio, aún aferrado a las manos de Kurt

-Jake, lo que me pides es imposible… y lo sabes- dijo solándose del agarre del actor - amo a Blaine como nunca he amado ni voy a amar a alguien en la vida, él es mi cielo, mi tierra, mi agua, mi aire. No quiero ni puedo dejarle. Por favor no me pidas que le deje para estar contigo y por lástima- Kurt tomó la cara de Jake entre sus manos para mirarle a los ojos – ¿crees que no sé cuál era la intención con contarme tu historia? No soy idiota y no voy a estar contigo por lástima- dijo, sin soltarle la cara.

-Por favor Kurt, no digas eso… estás destrozando mi corazón otra vez- lloró el rubio, dejando caer sus brazos

-Jake Francis, no estoy rompiendo tu corazón. No puedo hacerlo porque no te he dado razones para que creas que algo hay entre nosotros. Mira, solo quiero que seas feliz, que encuentres a alguien que te ame y que no sigas sufriendo, no lo mereces- dijo el castaño mirándole a los ojos- lo único que puedo darte es esto- y sin más aviso Kurt besó los labios de Jake.

Pero no era un beso de amor, era uno de compasión, cargado de cariño y fuerza… era un beso que le decía adiós a Jake, un beso para que cerrara aquel ciclo que lo estaba matando.

Lo que ninguno de los dos notó fue que una figura masculina los miraba de cerca…

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Blaine había llegado al departamento y vio que la chaqueta que Kurt iba a llevar reposaba en uno de los brazos del sofá. Maldijo por lo bajo, ya que debería ir de nuevo al teatro a dejárselo, no iba a permitir que su novio enfermase por estar sin abrigo.

Bajó al estacionamiento, se subió al auto y marchó rumbo al teatro.

Por lo menos algo bueno sacaría… podría saludar a James y darle otro beso a Kurt.

Cuando llegó a su destino, estacionó el auto y se dirigió al interior del teatro. Tarareaba una canción de _The Beatles _cuando la escena que vio en el pasillo rumbo a los camerinos le dejó mudo y muerto en vida.

Kurt tenía la cara de Jake entre sus manos, mientras que el rubio estaba con los brazos caídos y de un momento a otro su novio besó al otro actor. SU NOVIO estaba besando a OTRO HOMBRE.

No podía ser.

Como un autómata dio la media vuelta con rumbo a la salida, pasando por la portería y dejando la chaqueta de Kurt con el viejo Frank.

Manejó como un loco por las calles de NY y llegó al departamento bañado en lágrimas.

Como un desaforado, corrió hasta la habitación que compartía con el castaño, abrió de golpe las puertas del closet y bajó la maleta que se encontraba en la repisa.

Sacó algunas de sus tenidas, las tiró dentro de la maleta, y la cerró.

Acto seguido, revolvió todos los cajones del departamento, buscando un papel y un lápiz.

Cuando los encontró se dispuso a escribir una larga nota, la que dejó sobre la cama junto con su móvil.

Terminó por salir por la puerta principal, sólo despidiéndose de Rob, el que le miraba con tristeza.

Decidió que iría al despacho de abogados, sin su auto. Solo con la maleta y su billetera.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Eran las 15:00 y el ensayo había terminado. Kurt se cambió de ropa alegremente. El ensayo terminaba temprano, lo que le ayudaría a estar más tiempo con Blaine para compartir en familia.

Marcó el número de su novio, pero lo único que le contestó fue la grabación de "_el número al cual usted está llamando no se encuentra disponible, por favor llame más tarde_". Se extrañó, Blaine no era de los que apagaba el móvil de buenas a primeras, sin avisarle.

Intentó unas 10 a 20 veces, hasta que se convenció de que no podría comunicarse con el moreno. Fuera del teatro detuvo un taxi y antes de abordarlo, Frank le llamó

-¡Sr. Hummel espere!- dijo el viejo corriendo

-Frank, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó extrañado

-Le dejaron esto en portería- le extendió su abrigo

-¿Quién lo dejó?

-No lo sé, estaba leyendo el periódico cuando escuché que era para usted- dijo Frank levantándose de hombros

-Ok, gracias.- el castaño subió al taxi… había algo extraño en todo esto.

Primero, Blaine había apagado su móvil… segundo, le había dejado la chaqueta en portería y no se la había pasado en la mano. Un presentimiento angustioso se apoderó de él.

Llegó al edificio y en primera instancia decidió ir al estacionamiento para comprobar si Blaine estaba o no en el departamento. Al ver el auto del moreno su corazón se tranquilizó.

Pero aún había algo que no estaba bien.

Subió por el ascensor del edificio, llegó a su departamento. Al entrar vio que la casa estaba completamente desordenada, un vuelco dio su corazón al pensar en un robo. Escuchó el llanto de Rob en su habitación, corrió a ella y al entrar pudo ver como el closet estaba totalmente desordenado, faltaba una maleta y sobre la cama, a un lado de Rob, había una nota junto con un móvil que el muy bien conocía.

Kurt palideció al instante. Tomó la hoja entre sus manos y la leyó

_"Amado Kurt Hummel…_

_Hoy te fui a dejar la chaqueta que olvidaste en el sofá del salón._

_Cuando llegué vi la peor escena de mi vida: estabas besando a Jake._

_No entiendo realmente que pasa por tu cabeza. Ayer dijiste que me amabas y hoy me traicionas. Quizás estos 13 años ya nos jugaron en contra, ya la rutina nos devastó y realmente no podemos seguir juntos._

_Con el dolor de mi alma, ese que es capaz de hacer sangrar mis entrañas hasta lo más profundo creo que esto no tiene remedio, aunque lo intentemos nuestro amor ya eclipsó. Está en el ocaso de su vida y realmente no tengo la fuerza para revivirlo._

_Te agradezco todos los años juntos, los momentos vividos, los sentimientos y sensaciones pasadas. El amor, los besos, los regalos, las mañanas a tu lado y la vida en la que hemos crecido en este tiempo._

_Es gracioso, yo que pensaba en que todo podría mejorar y podríamos salir de esta con la frente en alto, pero me equivoqué y ahora lloro por mi error._

_Quiero que sepas que jamás te engañé, nunca te fui infiel en estos 13 años. Simplemente no pude, te amo demasiado como para haberte hecho eso._

_Dejaré mi móvil en casa, mi auto en el estacionamiento, prefiero buscar otro lugar donde vivir, prefiero que tú te quedes en el departamento y cuides de Rob. No me busques, no quieras saber de mí nunca. No quiero más dolor del que ya he tenido._

_Te deseo lo mejor, te amo y te amaré siempre._

_Blaine."_

Kurt leyó una y otra vez la carta, no era posible que Blaine lo dejase. No era posible que lo _**TERMINASE**_ por una carta.

Rob, que aún estaba en la cama notó cómo su amo lloraba, se acercó a él y le lamió la mano donde aún tenía la carta. Kurt sintió el calor húmedo de la lengua de su mascota, la tomó en brazos y se recostó con él en la cama.

-Bebé, papá nos dejó, papá nos abandonó- dijo entre lágrimas mientras acariciaba al perrito.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomó su ipod, localizó la canción que quería escuchar en ese momento.

…_Now you're gone_

_I realize my love for you was strong_

_And I miss you here now you're gone_

_I've been waiting here by the phone with your pictures_

_Hanging on the wall…_

Y así, entre llantos y la música, Kurt y el pequeño Yorkshire se durmieron abrazados.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Blaine llegó a su oficina, ahora agradecía la idea de Ivonne, su secretaria, de comprar aquel sillón enorme para decorar el entorno. Ya eran las 19:00, estaba cansado, triste y con el corazón roto. No podía creer que lo habían engañado a pesar de su intento por sacar adelante la relación.

Se tiró en el sillón a lo largo de éste y cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero la imagen de Kurt besando al rubio aparecía una y otra vez en su mente. Aún no podía creer que eso estaba pasando, que eso estaba pasándole. No podía pensar en la vida sin Kurt.

Pero había tomado una decisión, radical, pero sentía que era lo mejor.

A quien engañaba, no era lo mejor. Ni para él ni para el castaño, sabía perfectamente que ambos estaban sufriendo y que lo más cuerdo en ese momento era hablar de la situación.

Quizás Jake forzó el beso.

Imposible, quien había comenzado la situación fue Kurt, él lo vio todo…

Pero, ¿si realmente no era lo que había visto?... no, no, no… la imagen era clara: Kurt engañándole con Jake.

Se levantó y caminó a su escritorio. Tomando el teléfono de su escritorio hizo una llamada.

-John Jacobs, hola, habla Blaine Anderson… sí, si, no ha pasado nada… claro, mira necesito pedirte algo… van a fumigar mi departamento y no tengo donde quedarme hasta que eso termine, me preguntaba si puedo alojarme en mi oficina… creo que serán uno días, más de eso no… ¿Kurt? Él se quedará en el teatro, ya sabes, el estreno de la obra… sí, si lo superaré, jajajajaja… gracias Jacobs… igualmente, nos vemos mañana- y finalizó la llamada.

Frustrado volvió al sillón, se lanzó sobre él se obligó a dormir.

Era la primera de muchas noches que pasaría sin la compañía del actor a su lado.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Llegó el día lunes, eran las 06:35 y Joe siempre era el primero en llegar a la oficina… le encantaba cumplir con sus deberes laborales correcta y completamente.

Venía tarareando una canción de los _Rolling Stone_ cuando, al abrir la puerta de la entrada notó como no estaba con llave.

Entró sigilosamente pensando en que alguien había entrado a la fuerza… luego de ello pensó con razón y creyó que alguien pudo olvidar cerrarla… no fue hasta que llegó a la oficina de Blaine que vio el cuadro: el moreno durmiendo sobre el sillón, cubierto solo con un abrigo.

-Sr. Anderson, Sr. Anderson… despierte por favor- Joe movió a Blaine hasta que consiguió despertarle. Su rostro estaba demacrado, tenía signos de haber llorado mucho y haber pasado muy mala noche.

-Joe, mierda… disculpa, no es mi mejor cara- dijo apenado, sentándose en el sillón

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Le ha sucedido algo al Sr. Hummel?- preguntó preocupado

-Me engañó Joe. Kurt me traicionó- dijo sin evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer por su rostro. Joe no pudo resistirse y tiró de él para abrazarlo, no sabía que había pasado, pero para que Blaine "Strong" Anderson, el abogado más duro y fiscal más implacable de NY estuviera así debía ser algo muy grave.

Blaine lloró profundamente sobre el hombre del joven, desahogó todo lo que el día anterior no había podido. Lloró por cada uno de los 13 años junto a Kurt, lloró por cada segundo de ese beso que alcanzó a ver, lloró por todos las noches que no estaría con él.

Joe sólo pudo acompañarle, abrazarle para que botara todo lo que tenía dentro.

Cuando ya se tranquilizó le contó toda la historia al más joven, de cómo había visto todo y de cómo huyó del departamento con algunas prendas, dejando la carta junto a su móvil y pensando en llegar a su oficina. También de la mentira que le dijo a John Jacobs para que le permitiera quedarse en la oficina.

Joe lo escuchó atentamente, no quiso interrumpirle, quiso escuchar como el corazón de su amigo se desahogaba completamente.

No podía creer que Kurt Hummel hubiese sido tan descarado como para hacer algo de ese tipo. Algo para Joe Morgan no cuadraba en esa historia.

La confesión termino y Blaine le pidió al joven que no dijera nada a nadie… que le ayudara con lo de la fumigación en el departamento. Joe solo asintió y prometió ayudarle.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Lunes y martes pasaron como el agua bajo un puente. Kurt iba regularmente a los ensayos, hablaba y reía con todo el mundo, incluso con Jake, pero estaba distante. Actuaba como su papel lo pedía y se comportaba como las normas lo pedían.

Blaine por su parte era el abogado eficiente y eficaz de siempre, estaba 100% enfocado en encontrar, junto con los investigadores, el fondo en el caso del desfalco que tenía entre manos. Pero estaba distante. Actuaba como su cargo lo pedía y se comportaba como las normas lo pedían.

Ambos en el fondo sufrían y lloraban en secreto. Kurt estuvo tentado de llamar a la oficina para saber de él, pero al instante recordaba la carta y se obligaba a no buscarle. Sabía que en gran parte la culpa era suya por actuar de esa forma, pero no podía creer que el moreno ni siquiera le pidiera una explicación de lo ocurrido. Blaine quiso mil veces en una hora el llamar al móvil de Kurt y pedirle que hablaran, pero la imagen del beso volvía con fuerza a su mente y eso – agregando su orgullo- le impedía llamar al castaño.

Pasó el miércoles junto con el jueves como cualquier otro día, las máscaras frente al resto seguían impecables. Sus actuaciones eran magníficas. Deberían de darle el Oscar a ambos por "M_ejor papel protagónico de Drama",_ porque eran unos profesionales al momento de esconder lo que sentían. Aunque sus vidas fuesen un desastre, "_show must go on_".

Llegó el viernes, Joe era consciente de lo que Blaine se esforzaba por mostrar su mejor cara, pero por dentro se desmoronaba.

Miró la hora, eran las 19:00, todos se habían ido a sus casas y el moreno aún estaba de cabeza en el computador, analizando bases de datos, correos electrónicos y pruebas del caso.

Secretamente extrajo el número de Kurt de la agenda virtual de su amigo. Caminó hasta el teléfono de Ivonne y lo marcó. Un par de tonos se sucedieron hasta que una voz contestaba al otro lado

-¿Ivonne?- respondió el castaño con dudas

-Sr. Hummel soy yo, Joe Morgan- dijo el joven, tomando asiento en la silla de la secretaria

-¡Joe! ¿Cómo estás?, hace mucho que no sé de ti- dijo Kurt con un poco de alegría

-Creo que mejor que ustedes… Blaine me contó lo que sucedió- dijo seriamente

-… no sé qué decir- respondió el castaño

-No te preocupes, yo tengo claro que todo fue un malentendido, falta de comunicación y un desatino por tu parte- dijo Joe, aflojando el nudo de su corbata

-Joe, Joe… ya tomas la confianza de tutearme- dijo Kurt en tono divertido

-¡Perdón!, no me di cuenta cuando…- intentó disculparse

-No te preocupes, en este momento no me interesa la educación ¿Blaine está en la oficina?

-Sí. Está trabajando como un maníaco- Joe miraba receloso la puerta de la oficina del moreno, esperaba que no saliera por ella y arruinase su plan

-¿En qué hotel se aloja?

-En ninguno. Está desde el domingo aquí. Trajo ropa, llama para pedir comida, va a una bencinera a cuatro calles de aquí para tomar un baño. Trabaja, trabaja, trabaja y trabaja… para qué decir de su genio cuando todos se van.

-Mierda… necesito hablar con él.

-Por eso te llamo. Tengo un plan que no puede fallar- dijo el joven con un dejo de malicia.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Blaine estaba exhausto, le dolía el cuello y la espalda… qué decir con sus ojos, éstos ardían por la mezcla de tabaco, llanto y uso excesivo de su ordenador.

Había vuelto a fumar, los nervios le tenían tan mal que no soportaba el día sin un cigarrillo entre los dedos.

Ya pasaban de las 20:00 cuando Joe entró a su oficina, le vio en ese estado y sabía perfectamente el por qué.

-Blaine, voy por comida, hoy me quedaré contigo para acompañarte, creo que lo necesitas- dijo el joven sacándose la corbata del cuello

-Hasta que al fin me tuteas!, te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, no soy tan viejo. Y si, es buena idea la de comer ¿qué comprarás?- preguntó el moreno

-No sé… se me antoja comida china ¿quieres?

-Cualquier cosa que no sea una hamburguesa con papas será excelente- dijo Blaine parándose de su escritorio y sentándose en el sillón- dormiré un poco mientras te espero. Me despiertas cuando llegues ¿ de acuerdo?- cerró los ojos para poder descansar

-Claro, no hay problema- el hecho de que Blaine durmiera mientras él llegaba le venía como anillo al dedo a su plan – voy y vuelvo, nos vemos- dicho esto Joe salió de la oficina.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Eran cerca de las 20:30 cuando llegó al edificio.

Subió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Sabía perfectamente cuál era la oficina ya que había ido un par de veces a ver a Blaine y a un par de cosas más que no viene al caso comentar. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina dudó en entrar.

¿Y si esto no era una buena idea? ¿Si realmente Joe estaba jugando con fuego al plantearle el plan? Se armó de valor y entró sin golpear.

Una vez dentro vio la escena más triste de su vida: Blaine recostado en el sillón de la oficina, aún con su traje, con la corbata suelta, con una barba rala propia de 5 días sin afeitarse. Con el rostro roto por el dolor.

Se acercó sigilosamente, no quería despertarlo. Se agachó a la altura de su rostro, ordenó los rizos un poco y le habló.

-Blaine, Blaine, despierta- dijo casi en un susurro

-Ah?... Joe?, ya has llegado… tengo hambre- dijo aún medio dormido

-No soy Joe, soy Kurt.- cuando dijo su nombre Blaine abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó. El castaño tuvo que moverse hacia atrás para no ser golpeado por el moreno.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te pedí que no me buscaras!- dijo elevando la voz

-Blaine, necesitamos hablar…-dijo Kurt en un susurro

-¡No me interesa hablar contigo! Entiende ¡lo nuestro se acabó!- gritó

-¡No!, no se ha acabado ¡No puedes terminar lo nuestro en una carta! Blaine tienes 30 años, ¡no puedes ser tan infantil!- gritó el castaño poniéndose de pie y continuó- ni siquiera sabes por qué besé a Jake ¡no tienes idea de que me llevó a eso! No me has preguntado ¡no hemos hablado de ello para nada!

-¿Crees que necesito hablar algo después de esa escena? ¿No crees que ya es suficiente el dolor como para seguir escarbando en esa herida?- Blaine también se puso de pie para estar a la par de Kurt.

-¡Lo besé por lástima! ¡A ti te amo! ¡Durante este tiempo juntos jamás he dejado de hacerlo!

-No lo parecía cuando estabas…- no pudo seguir hablando, los labios de Kurt le atraparon y besaron con urgencia.

Blaine no pudo aguantar aquella provocación y le besó de vuelta con furia, con pasión, con locura. Con la ansiedad de estar cinco días sin él.

Ambos cayeron en el sillón, con desenfreno comenzaron a quitarse la ropa. Kurt tiró de la chaqueta y luego de la camisa, dejando al moreno con el torso desnudo, mientras que Blaine pasaba su lengua por el cuello del castaño, posaba los labios dejando marcas notorias y con las manos tironeaba la camisa que traía puesta.

Siguieron sacando prendas hasta que ambos estaban desnudos, sus cuerpos se frotaban con premura. Fue Kurt quien tomó la iniciativa, sentó a Blaine y comenzó a bajar con su lengua, trazando un camino que conocía hace mucho.

-¡Ahhh Kurt! - gemía el moreno- Me gusta… me gusta como lo haces- Blaine se retorcía a cada roce.

La boca del castaño besaba y mordía todo a su paso, hasta que llegó al miembro de Blaine. Lo miró un par de segundos hasta que decidió meterlo en su boca y succionar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo hacía con tal fuerza que lograba hacer gritar de placer al moreno

-Kurt, no pares… ¡oh siiii! ¡mmhh! ¡ahhh!- Blaine no paraba de gemir, mientras que el castaño pasaba la lengua desde la punta hasta la base, mientras con una mano masajeaba los testículos del moreno.

De un momento a otro y sin previo aviso Kurt se detuvo. Se puso de pié y se sentó sobre el miembro de Blaine. Se movió solo un poco para acomodar su entrada sobre él y fue bajando lentamente, sintiendo como entraba completamente en él.

-Blaine, necesitaba esto… ¡ahhh!...- el castaño comenzó una cabalgata desenfrenada sobre el miembro del moreno el cual no paraba de gritar su nombre

-Kurt… sigue… así… eres mío… sólo mío- decía mientras ponía sus manos sobre la cintura de su amante, bajando y subiendo, llegando a los pezones para poder pellizcarlos fuertemente, lo que hizo gritar al castaño

-AHHHHHHH BLAINE….UHHH… ¡QUIERO MÁS!- gritó

-Claro que te daré más- dicho esto tomó a su amante y con un movimiento lo recostó en el piso, sobre la alfombra de la oficina quedando sobre él- tienes que ser sólo mío, de nadie más. Te deseo…- ya en el suelo el dueño del movimiento era el moreno, el cual comenzó un vaivén fuertísimo, se movía dentro del cuerpo de Kurt de forma desenfrenada, sacando y metiendo su pene una y otra vez. Mordía y succionaba los pezones ya hinchados por los apretones de los dedos de Blaine.

Con una de sus manos comenzó a tratar el miembro de Kurt con fuerza, logrando que el chico se estremeciera bajo su cuerpo mientras que el castaño tomó a Blaine por el cabello con fuerza para mirarlo a la cara y decirle

-No pienses en parar, ni se te ocurra parar… sigue… sigue dentro de mí… sigue… sigue ¡sigue!

No me voy a detener, tienes que ser solo mío… ¡uhhh! Eres tan estrecho… ¡me calientas tanto!… ¡uhhh!- Blaine estaba fuera de sí, sólo quería tomar al castaño una y otra vez, recordándole a quien pertenecía. Con cada embestida hacía que su amante gritase más y más fuerte, al parecer con su miembro había logrado masajearle la próstata al castaño.

-Blaine, me voy a correr. Sigue así. ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!- dijo Kurt con la voz ronca del deseo.

Al cabo de unos segundos el cuerpo de Kurt convulsionó y de su pene salió disparado el semen, cayendo sobre su vientre.

Esto excitó de sobremanera al moreno, el cual, con un dedo tomó un poco y se lo llevó a la boca para saborearlo, amaba el sabor de Kurt y con eso se agachó un poco para besarlo en los labios. Ese fue el detonante para que Blaine se corriera dentro del castaño y lo hizo con fuerza, embistiendo por última vez a su amante, cayendo exhausto sobre él

-Te amo. No puedo estar lejos de ti ni un segundo más. Por favor, dime que fue lo que pasó- Blaine lloraba, alegría y miedo mezclados entre sí.

-Con gusto, pero por favor no salgas de mí hasta que termine la historia, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ni loco lo haría. Hace más de una semana que no te tenía así. Cuéntame

Kurt rió y comenzó el relato de lo que había pasado el domingo en el teatro, de la vida de Jake y de cómo la lástima le llevó a besarlo como consuelo, como una forma de decirle "hey, no me tendrás jamás. Confórmate con esto y ya". Blaine escuchó atentamente, ahora todo cobraba sentido y no molesto. Así es, no estaba molesto. Es más, estaba orgulloso del coraje de su novio y estaba arrepentido de reaccionar tan estúpidamente.

-Perdóname, fui un imbécil- dijo Blaine

-No hay nada que perdonar amor, estamos a mano. Debí ser sincero contigo y contarte cuando él me llamó- dijo Kurt acariciando los rizos de su amante

-Da igual. Estamos juntos otra vez ¿cierto?- el moreno levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos

-Más que juntos… aún te siento dentro de mí y me gusta – respondió el castaño de manera pícara

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa. Quiero afeitarme y dormir a tu lado-

-Ok, vámonos. Pero antes, sale con cuidado. Me puede doler- Kurt lanzó ese comentario con picardía y una falsa inocencia.

Blaine rió, se acercó a los labios de su amado y salió de su cuerpo con cuidado.

Ambos tomaron sus ropas y comenzaron a vestirse en silencio, pero mirándose el uno al otro con amor.

Cuando llegasen al departamento tendrían tiempo de hacer más cosas…

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

En las afueras del edificio, Joe miraba la ventana de la oficina de Blaine con una sonrisa. Suponía lo que estaba pasando ya que Kurt no le había llamado. Menos mal que había salido con su bolso, lo bueno es que tenía comida para cenar en casa con su familia.

Con ese pensamiento caminó rumbo al subterráneo, sin saber que su vida iba a cambiar en la siguiente estación.

_**++ Continuará++**_

* * *

_**Gracias por haber leído. Uff! fue terrible editar este capítulo, pero lo logré. Ahora, no sé si el Lemmon quedó bueno. Espero sus comentarios.**_

_**La canción es "Now you're Gone" de BassHunter.**_

_**Cualquier cosa, me la dejan en los comentarios.**_

_**See ya!**_


	5. Conociendo

_**He aquí el quinto capítulo. Espero que les guste. Hay una descripción física de los dos personajes originales de esta historia. **_

_**Disclaimer: Glee le pertenece a quien tenga su copyright y esas cosas. Escrito por y para fans. Sin fines de lucro. Mera entretención.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Joe caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de NY, con el reproductor a todo lo que daba el volumen, tarareando "_I want to Break Free_" de Queen. Llegó hasta la boca del metro (subterráneo) y bajó para poder tomar el tren rumbo a su casa. Se sentía conforme con lo hecho, sabía que esos 2 necesitaban estar juntos. Ahora solo faltaba que él encontrase a alguien. Llevaba mucho tiempo solo, puesto que – a su parecer- no había llegado la persona correcta.

Tenía clara su orientación desde hace 2 años, cuando creyó enamorarse de Blaine, por todo lo que significaba estar cerca de él: su sabiduría, simpatía, buen gusto por la música y – porque no decirlo- su belleza. Pero se dio cuenta del error en el que estaba cuando conoció a Kurt, el chico más hermoso que jamás había visto. De pelo castaño claro, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos de cielo que siempre cambiaban. Realmente ambos hacían una hermosa pareja.

Ahí se dio por entendido que no tenía nada que hacer con Blaine, que su fantasía con él era debido al deslumbre que el moreno provocaba.

Ahora sentía un cariño inmenso de hermano por ambos y por lo mismo no soportaba las peleas que a veces tenían sintiéndose obligado a unirles nuevamente.

Nadie sabía que Joe era gay. Bueno, si él recién lo supo a los 20, no le había contado a nadie (ni siquiera a su mentor) ¿cómo el resto podría saberlo?

No pasó por esa etapa de dudar, ya que nunca se sintió atraído por nadie, ni mujeres ni hombres.

Hasta que conoció al moreno.

Sabía que si su familia se enteraba, adiós estudios, adiós casa, adiós familia y siendo el hijo menor de una familia clase media conservadora no había esperanza de aceptación.

El tren llegó, las puertas abrieron y él ingresó al vagón. Ahora tarareando _"Welcome To The Jungle_" caminó hasta la puerta contraria a la cual había entrado y esperó que la máquina le llevase a su destino.

Fue en trayecto a la siguiente estación que algo llamó su atención. Un chico, casi de su edad, estaba parado en la puerta, aferrado al pasamano con la cara enferma.

Se balanceaba peligrosamente hacia los lados demostrando su falta de equilibrio. Le preocupaba que el extraño cayera al piso cuando las puestas de abrieran, por lo cual fue en su ayuda.

Maldijo su puto complejo de Madre Teresa de Calcuta y compasión por el prójimo cuando se acercó a él y pudo notar que estaba un poco ebrio y que eso era lo que afectaba su posición.

- Hola, ¿te ayudo?- preguntó Joe amablemente, tocando el hombro del extraño

- Si, por favor- dijo el otro chico, sin mirarle a la cara – me bajo en la estación que viene

- No te preocupes, yo te acompaño- tomó del brazo al joven para ayudarle a descender.

Cuando bajaron Joe llevó a su acompañante a las escaleras, lo sentó y se sentó junto a él.

En menos de un minuto, el chico ebrio se levantó de golpe y corrió a un basurero a vomitar.

Joe puso los ojos en blanco y pensó para sí _"¡que emocionante! ¡Lo que faltaba para coronar mi día! Ahora soy ayuda comunitaria de los ebrios". _De todas formas se levantó y le acompañó para poder sujetarle el pelo mientras devolvía lo que sea que tuviese en el estómago.

Cuando ya botó todo lo que tenía que botar sacó un pañuelo desechable de su bolsillo y se limpió la boca. Joe aún le afirmaba el pelo con una mano y con la otra le palmeaba la espalda.

-Gracias- dijo el joven- ¿siempre ayudas a ebrios vomitivos y desconocidos? Porque si es así eres como un…- por fin volteó para mirar a su acompañante, quedando impactado con lo que vio -… ángel- finalizó. Nunca había visto a un chico como él, de 1.75 mt, pelo rizado negro, tez mulata, ojos azul oscuro, contextura delgado y de finos rasgos faciales. Vestido con un traje formal que le venía muy pero muy bien.

-Digamos que mi sentido de la solidaridad llega un poco más allá que el resto de…- Joe no lo creía, tenía los ojos grises más hermosos que había visto en su vida - … las personas…- concluyó con un hilo de voz. Semejante imagen de hombre, alto (al parecer 1.85mt), rubio clarísimo y largo, tez levemente bronceada, cuerpo atlético y esos ojos grises que parecían nubes de tormenta. Vestido con jeans y una polera un tanto desgastada pero que de igual forma le venían genial.

-Para agradecerte por tu amabilidad ¿aceptarías que te invite un café?- el rubio miraba fijamente los ojos azules que tenía en frente

-¿P-perdón?- esa pregunta había tomado a Joe por sorpresa

-Que si quieres un café. Aunque si no, no importa. Podemos dejarlo para…

-Por supuesto que quiero- el de color se dio cuenta de la urgencia puesta en sus palabras y se sonrojó

-Pues que esperamos, conozco uno a 2 calles de aquí- dijo el rubio tomándole de la mano. Ese desconocido era atrevido.

Aun así, Joe no hizo absolutamente nada para liberarse del amarre y siguió al desconocido. Aunque ahora sentía que no lo era tanto. Llegaron hasta la cafetería, todo el camino de la mano. Ese era uno de los aspectos positivos de vivir en NY, la diversidad de gente hace que el resto te ignore y no te moleste.

Entraron al pequeño café, ubicaron una mesa y se sentaron.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Kurt y Blaine ya habían llegado al departamento y antes de siquiera poner un pie dentro, el moreno ya estaba besando a su novio por todas partes. A son de tumbos llegaron a la cama para caer sobre ella y seguir con la rutina de besos y caricias que habían comenzado en la puerta.

-Blaine… Blaine… escúchame- Kurt hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder hablar en esas "condiciones tan hostiles"

-¿Mhm?- dijo el moreno besando su cuello

-N-no ¿no tuviste suficiente con lo que hicimos en tu oficina?- la excitación estaba superando los niveles controlables del castaño

-Nunca… nunca es suficiente… si es de ti, nunca es suficiente para mí… te amo- dijo Blaine el cual dirigió sus labios hasta la boca de su novio y los besó con ternura- pero creo que tienes razón. Es mejor guardar la compostura. Tengo hambre ¿quieres salir a comer?- dijo levantándose de la cama y comenzando a acomodar sus ropas. En eso, Kurt lo jala a Blaine para hacerle caer sobre él.

-No me molestaría seguir… me tienes loco- dijo con lujuria- no quiero salir, no te quiero compartir… ¿y si pedimos comida china a domicilio? ¿O quizás una pizza?- dijo acariciando los rizos de su amado

-Creí que no te gustaba la comida chatarra Hummel… ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu oferta?- Blaine le daba pequeños besos en la cara y cuello

-A que lo que menos quiero en este momento es salir y compartirte con el mundo. Hace 5 noches que no estas a mi lado y realmente quiero dormir abrazado a ti, así que no hay más discusión. Comeremos chatarra en casa- dijo Kurt con determinación sacando el móvil para llamar, aún estado debajo de Blaine

-No sabes cuánto te amo Kurt Hummel - dijo Blaine levantándose del cuerpo de su novio para ir al baño- pero necesito usar el baño con urgencia- dicho esto se metió al cuarto mientras el castaño sonreía y llamaba para pedir comida.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Ya llevaban media hora en el local que, si bien no estaba lleno, tenía bastante clientela.

Joe miraba fascinado a su compañero, aquellos ojos eran el cielo de su gloria. Se sentía tan afortunado de estar ahí con él. Aunque no supiera el nombre de ese ángel.

-¿Y me puedes decir que te llevó a ayudarme?- dijo el rubio, sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos

-Pensé que caerías y a nadie le importó como estabas. Aunque con el olor a alcohol que traes, es esperable que la gente ni se te acerque- dijo Joe con una mueca de asco

-¡Jajaja! Lo sé. De todas formas gracias por lo de hace un rato y dime, ¿a qué te dedicas?- el desconocido tomaba un sorbo de su café

-Trabajo como asistente en una firma de abogados, hace casi un año. Estudio leyes en la universidad de NY. ¿Y tú?- el ojiazul me miró expectante

-Me dedico a las artes, tengo 27 años y trabajo esporádicamente.

- Yo tengo 22 años y no te ves de 27.

- Lo sé, pareciera que tengo más de 30. Creo que beber seis de los siete días de la semana no ayuda a mi apariencia- y realmente Joe pensaba que era cierto, estaba un tanto desaliñado, el pelo muy largo, barba de más de una semana.

Pero aun así era guapo.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué estabas tomando alcohol?- Joe también bebió de su taza

-Por amor, o al menos eso creía hasta hace dos horas- la mirada del rubio era directamente dedicada a Joe, el cual sentía como los colores tenían sus mejillas. El rubio notó el nerviosismo, por lo mismo siguió con su relato- He sufrido 3 años por un amor no correspondido. He llorado, me he alcoholizado, me he humillado, me he condenado por un chico que jamás podrá darme lo que necesito. Pero dicen que es parte de esa cosa llamada amor - el desconocido llamó al mozo para pedirle otro café

-Te entiendo, pero a veces hay que sufrir para encontrar el verdadero amor. Lo buen, jamás me he enamorado- Joe se asombró de estar hablando de esas cosas con un perfecto desconocido

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué? Si es que se puede saber, claro- el rubio sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, tomando uno y dejándolo en su boca- ¿Te molesta si fumo?- dijo mostrándole al moreno su cigarrillo.

- No, para nada. De hecho, si me regalas uno te estaré agradecido- dicho esto sacó uno de la cajetilla que ahora estaba sobre la mesa

-¿Fumas?- dijo el desconocido encendiendo y dando una calada a su vicio

-A veces, se podría decir que soy un "fumador social"- dijo Joe también encendiendo el suyo y ambos rieron con el comentario

- Aún no contestas mi pregunta…- dijo el rubio

- Porque no ha llegado quien me provoque ese sentimiento. No digo que reniego de él ni nada, pero es algo que de momento no he vivido. Algún día llegará el chico que haga rodar mi mundo, pero de momento… - no terminó la frase al notar el asombro en la cara de su acompañante – ¿Dije algo malo?-

- No, es solo que… ¿dijiste _chico_?- la inseguridad se tomó su entonación

- Si ¡ah! No lo había mencionado. Soy gay, hace 2 años que lo supe. Tú también lo eres, ¿verdad?- Joe estaba nervioso a morir, pero lo disimulaba muy bien con un cigarrillo entre los dedos

-A decir verdad, soy bisexual. Pero no he estado enamorado de una chica por mucho tiempo. Soy un gay estacionario- el rubio no pudo contener la risa y Joe tampoco, ambos se miraban agraciados.

La velada pasó casi sin problemas, hablaron de arte, política, deportes, leyes, la vida, el amor. Hasta que Joe miró la hora y ¡eran casi las 23 horas!

-¡Demonios! Es tarde, ¡mis padres me reprocharán el atraso!- dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente, el desconocido hizo exactamente lo mismo, dejando dinero para pagar los cafés tomados y acompañar al moreno por un taxi.

-Disculpa el término abrupto de nuestra conversación, pero mis padres se preocuparán mucho No traigo el móvil personal conmigo, sólo el de la empresa y deben pensar que algo me ha pasado- dijo intentando parar un auto

-No te preocupes, es mi culpa el entretenerte con mi plática.

-Para nada, es la velada más entretenida que he tenido en mucho tiempo. A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?- habían olvidado presentarse, ninguno de los dos sabía el nombre del otro

-Tienes razón, soy un mal educado- dijo el rubio extendiendo la mano- me llamo Jake Francis- Joe tomó gustoso la mano del rubio

-Un gusto Jake, soy Joe Morgan- dijo apretándole la mano afectuosamente – gracias por la invitación de hoy

-Quiero seguir en contacto contigo…- dijo Jake en un susurro

-Dame un momento- dijo el moreno registrando su saco, hasta que sacó una pequeña tarjeta de color blanco que tenía su nombre en letras azul oscuro- En ésta tarjeta están mis datos, no dudes en llamarme- Joe sentía que gracias a la oscuridad de la noche y las tenues luces de la calle su sonrojo no era evidente

Créeme que no lo dudaría ni un segundo, Joe. Mira, ahí paró un taxi, espero que llegues bien y nos veamos pronto

-Sin duda alguna, gracias por todo Jake. Buenas noches- cuando Joe se disponía a subir al auto Jake lo tomó imprevistamente y le abrazó por detrás para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla

- Gracias a ti, por conocerte- dicho esto le soltó y comenzó a caminar calle abajo en dirección opuesta a la del taxi.

Joe estaba petrificado, toda esa tarde había sido perfecta y un beso aún le quemaba la mejilla cuando subió al taxi y le pidió que lo llevase.

Un par de calles más allá, Jake leía por enésima vez la tarjeta en sus manos, la cual decía:

_**Joe A. Morgan**_

_**Asistente Jurídico**_

_**Tel: 001-212-527-0429***_

No podía creer lo afortunado que era. Había conocido al chico más lindo que jamás en su vida había visto, era gay y soltero ¡qué suerte! Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su móvil y comenzó a escribir un sms a su nuevo amigo, con la esperanza que poder conocerle aún más.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Aún en el taxi, Joe estaba embobado. Sentía como el beso de Jake aún le quemaba placenteramente. En eso su móvil sonó, al parecer era un sms.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró el mensaje:

_**De verdad fue una hermosa velada, tanto como tus ojos.**_

_**Te invito otro café el jueves por la tarde.**_

_**Por favor dime que sí.**_

_**Un saludo, Jake F.**_

Joe creía salir el corazón de su pecho y con los dedos temblorosos respondió.

_**¡Claro que sí!, nos vemos en la misma estación del metro para ir al mismo café.**_

_**Un saludo, Joe M.**_

Algo extraño le había pasado. Por primera vez Joe Morgan sentía que podía enamorarse.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Eran las 01:00 y Blaine aún no podía dormir. Al parecer estaba acostumbrado al sillón, por lo cual su propia cama era un terreno desconocido en esos momentos. Mientras tanto Kurt descansaba sobre su pecho, solo vestido con un par de bóxer. No quiso ponerse más ropa ya que alegó que tantos días lejos del rizado habían hecho que su cuerpo olvidase el contacto y lo tenía que recuperar sí o sí.

Blaine al recordar ese comentario sonrió, era un niño. El niño perfecto que todos o todas quieren a su lado, pero que afortunadamente era suyo y de nadie más.

Con ese pensamiento comenzó a acariciarle el pelo al castaño, siguió con el cuello, luego los hombros… los brazos… la espalda… el pecho… el abdomen… el cinto del bóxer… estaba metiendo su mano en lo que él llamaba "propiedad privada" cuando una voz le asustó.

-Ni lo intentes Anderson - dijo Kurt sin abrir los ojos- No estoy dormido y no quiero que me violes- dicho esto se acomodó con medio cuerpo sobre el de su novio- Si me quieres hacer algo es mejor que me lo hagas cuando estoy consciente. Quiero recordar lo que me haces.- un dejo de lujuria abarcaba su voz

-Me encanta cuando te pones así- Blaine intentó tocar más debajo de lo debido, pero la mano del castaño era más ágil y lo retiró

-Pero, por ahora tengo sueño. Duerme conmigo.- dicho esto se acomodó a un lado dispuesto a dormir.

Blaine pensó que la frustración sexual era el peor castigo que podía recibir por parte de los dioses de la lujuria.

Resignado, se abrazó a Kurt y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

El día lunes fue como cualquier otro, pero con sabores distintos para cada personaje.

**Kurt**: Estaba feliz de su reconciliación con Blaine, reía y saltaba por cualquier cosa.

**Blaine**: Estaba feliz de su reconciliación con Kurt, lo cual le daba fuerzas para continuar en su caso.

Mención aparte para Joe y Jake, los cuales no habían dejado de textearse desde el viernes por la noche.

Los mensajes del rubio siempre eran letras de canciones de BassHunter, al parecer le gustaban mucho. Uno de los mensajes –y que por cierto dejó a Joe con el corazón detenido- decía algo tan revelador como sus propios sentimientos:

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smiling_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see?_

No lo quería, pero sentía que su corazón iba a explotar la próxima vez que le viera. Si es que no se lanzaba a sus brazos para besarle.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Era miércoles por la noche, Kurt estaba repasando su texto para la obra cuando notó algo extraño. Rob gemía y se quejaba sobre la cama matrimonial.

Se acercó a él y notó lo mal que estaba. Apenas respiraba y no se movía.

Hacía días que el perrito no estaba del todo normal. Ambos lo atribuían a un stress post-emocional, ya que cada vez que ellos peleaban, Rob se entristecía.

Pero ésta vez no era igual. El pequeño Yorkshire estaba decaído y no respondía a nada, el nerviosismo estaba invadiendo el cuerpo del castaño hasta hacerle temblar.

Con el miedo a flor de piel y temblando, Kurt tomó su móvil y llamo desesperado a Blaine... escuchó un par de tonos hasta que le contestó

-Amor, dime- respondió la suave voz de su novio

-Blaine es Rob, no está bien. ¿Cuánto te falta por llegar?- el castaño estaba desesperado y al borde de las lágrimas.

-No mucho, estoy entrando al estacionamiento del edificio, te veo en unos minutos- su tono cambió a uno más preocupado y dicho esto cortó la llamada

Kurt tomó en brazos al perrito y éste aun así no reaccionaba. En unos minutos la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un Blaine preocupadísimo

-¡Blaine! ¡No reacciona!- dijo Kurt sin poder frenar el llanto que salía por sus ojos, eso no podía estar pasando

-Vamos, llevémoslo a la clínica de Artie- dicho esto tomó a su novio de un brazo, tomó la chaqueta de Kurt y lo sacó del apartamento corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.

Rob iba casi inconsciente, Kurt lloraba y Blaine estaba nervioso.

Nadie sabía que pasaría después.

_**++ Continuará ++**_

* * *

_**Creo que no esperaban que Joe fuera negro. O más bien dicho, un mulato. Eso es influencia de un personaje de una historia original que leí hace años. Su autora es Natsuki, ella es de amor yaoi. Ahora, es sólo influencia, no son iguales. A todo esto, la pronunciación es YOE, tal cual. **_

**_Ya saben! Todo en los comentarios que, para todo escritor, es como el aire y el agua... absolutamente necesarios para vivir =)!_**

**_See ya!_**


	6. Réquiem

**_Bien, otro capítulo. Mientras los edito, estoy recordando qué esperaba yo para el final de éste._**

**_Son 16 capítulos en total. Espero poder subir siquiera uno cad días. Editarlos es un caos! Espero que la calidad esté ahora mejor! =)_**

**_Espero que les guste!_**

**_Disclaimer: Glee le pertenece a quien tenga su copyright y esas cosas. Escrito por y para fans. Sin fines de lucro. Mera entretención._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Estaban hacía ya casi 3 horas en la clínica, a la espera de los resultados de los exámenes que le habían hecho a Rob.

Ambos se encontraban exhaustos, nerviosos y angustiados.

Kurt tenía la cara desfigurada por tanto llorar, los ojos hinchados, los labios resecos. Mientras que Blaine salía cada 15 minutos a fumar un cigarrillo, los nervios le estaban matando.

Luego de un momento, el médico salió en su silla de ruedas hacia donde estaba la pareja. Al notarlo, el castaño corrió hacia su encuentro seguido por Blaine.

Cuando estuvieron reunidos, Artie habló:

Chicos, no tengo muy buenas noticias que contarles- dijo el médico seriamente

-¡Oh, por favor Artie! Dinos que sucede con mi bebé… se va a recuperar, ¿verdad?- había aún algo de esperanza en el corazón de Kurt

-Realmente… miren, es difícil para mí decirles esto. Sé perfectamente lo que el pequeño Rob significa en sus vidas y por lo mismo prefiero decirles directamente lo que sucede…

- Artie, dinos lo que sucede sin más rodeo- pidió Blaine con angustia

- Ok… Rob tiene Filariosis Canina, también llamada la enfermedad del "gusano del corazón", sus expectativas de vida son nulas. Las filarias están en etapa adulta y no queda mucho por hacer. Le quedan horas de vida

-Oh no dios… ¡n-no p-puede estar pasando!- Kurt no soportó la noticia y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Blaine lo tomó por los hombros y le abrazó con fuerza, tratando de consolarle sin evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

-Artie ¿ cómo se contagió de eso? No lo entiendo, el pasa solamente entre nuestro departamento y la casa de Rachel. No me cabe en la cabeza cómo sucedió, ¿me lo podrías explicar?- Blaine intentaba controlar los espasmos que el cuerpo de Kurt tenía y que eran cada vez mayores.

-Por su puesto. Miren, la filaria es producida por la picadura de una mosquito, el cual vive principalmente en el caribe, aunque con los cambios climáticos de hoy en día no es extraño que llegue a nuestro país, cuyos huevos se alojan en el corazón. Tarda aproximadamente de 15 a 17 días en que las larvas se conviertan en adultas y así es como el perro comienza a decaerse y a perder la vida de poco en poco. El estado en el que ha llegado Rob no nos deja hacer nada, realmente lo siento chicos- al escuchar lo último el castaño lloró con más fuerza, haciendo que el abrazo de su novio se intensificara.

Pasaron así varios minutos, hasta que una enfermera salió del box de atención y se dirigió a Artie

-Doctor, el paciente ya no da para más ¿qué podemos hacer?- cuando la enfermera emitió esa frase Kurt miró inmediatamente a su novio

-Blaine, no podemos dejar que nuestro pequeño sufra. Hagamos algo por favor.- los sollozos era menor ruidosos, pero no habían desaparecido

-Lo sé cariño, déjame hablar con Artie para ver qué haremos- dicho esto soltó al castaño y se dirigió dónde el médico

-Blaine, hay algo que debo sugerir. Sé que vienes a preguntarme si podemos hacer algo para que su pequeño no siga sufriendo y sí, podemos hacer algo. Sugiero una eutanasia. Lo hará dormir y dejará de pasarla tan mal como ahora, ¿qué opinas?- dijo el chico en silla de ruedas

-Si es por evitarle más dolor a mi bebé, lo acepto- dijo la voz de Kurt, el cual ya más tranquilo se había acercado a escuchar lo que el médico decía- Blaine, por favor hagamos eso por Rob, no merece sufrir en lo absoluto. Tenemos que darle un descanso digno- las lágrimas afloraban en los ojos del castaño, el cual evitaba hacerlas caer

-De acuerdo; Artie, por favor dale la eutanasia a Rob. Pero antes, ¿podemos despedirnos de él?- Blaine que, si bien era fuerte, no podía evitar que el llanto se apoderase de sus ojos

-Por supuesto. Por favor Marthinne, acompáñalos donde el paciente. Pásales mascarillas y trajes para evitar contagio.- dicho esto, Artie se encaminó hacia su oficina- Yo llenaré el papeleo necesario para la autorización de la eutanasia, ¿de acuerdo chicos?, los veo en un momento

Kurt y Blaine asintieron caminando detrás de la enfermera, rumbo a su despedida del pequeño Rob.

Cuando ya estuvieron preparados para verlo, Blaine tomó de la mano a Kurt, se acercó y le susurró al oído

-¿Recuerdas cuándo Rob llegó a nuestras vidas?- dijo el moreno apretando la mano de su novio

-Sí, lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer…

_***Flashback POV Kurt***_

_Fue hace dos años atrás…_

_Era día sábado y nos encontrábamos caminando por el Central Park. Había un sol hermoso y un viento agradable._

_Mientras conversábamos hubo algo que llamó mi atención: un tumulto de personas alrededor de unas cajas. Decidí acercarme por mera curiosidad, quería saber que tenían esas enormes cajas y por qué la gente estaba tan interesada en ellas._

_Finalmente lo vi, era una adopción de mascotas. Habían de todo tipo: gatos, perros, conejos, canarios inclusive iguanas. Todas salvadas de lugares y condiciones hostiles._

_Fue entonces cuando sucedió. Miré al interior de una pequeña caja blanca y lo encontré: un pequeño cachorro dormía tranquilamente, ignorando el ruido y jolgorio que había fuera de su improvisada vivienda._

_Solo por instinto lo tomé entre mis manos, era hermoso, suave, pequeño e indefenso. Cuando lo levante él despertó, era un macho hermoso y me encariñé con él al instante, creo que tuvimos una conexión especial._

_-Quiero llevarlo Blaine- dije sin mirar a mi novio_

_-Estás seguro? Es una responsabilidad muy grande para nosotros, es prácticamente como tener un hijo…_

_-Estoy listo para ello cariño. Llevamos más de 10 años juntos y hace 2 que estamos en NY, ¿no crees que es tiempo de tener una mascota?- dije caminando a la mesa donde se encontraba el papeleo de adopción_

_-Ok, lo que tú digas cariño. Te amo- dijo sobre mi oído, sabía que no discutiría nada conmigo._

_Llené los papeles, me dijeron que era un Yorkshire rescatado de un criadero ilegal en las afueras del Bronx, me dieron sus datos. El pequeño ya tenía un nombre y no quise cambiarlo: Rob. Corto, preciso y conciso. Los tres caminamos hacia la casa, no sin antes pasar por comida, una cama y juguetes para el pequeño._

_De todas formas la cama fue un gasto inútil, durmió su primer mes en casa sobre nuestra cama, al parecer sentir nuestro calor le tranquilizaba._

_La cama quedó relegada al cuarto de invitados, donde a veces, Rob decidía dormir una siesta._

_Para la primera pelea q Rob presenció, no quiso comer en días. Hasta que Blaine y yo volvimos a hablar. Siempre le afectan nuestras discusiones, no come, duerme mal. Es como un niño pequeño._

_No puedo describir la forma en la que el pequeño llegó a cambiar nuestras vidas, pero estaba feliz de tener un casi-hijo._

_*** End Flashback POV Kurt***_

Ambos ya estaban a un lado del perrito, el cual estaba respirando con más dificultad que antes y tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte.

Esa imagen bastó para destrozar el corazón de Kurt, el cual volvió a llorar con fuerza. Blaine por su parte estaba intentando ser fuerte, pero no podía más con ello.

Se acercó a Kurt y lo abrazó por la cintura, ambos mirando el pequeño y casi acabado cuerpo del Yorkshire.

-Adiós mi amado principito. Gracias por éstos 2 años de felicidad que nos has dado,te extrañaré demasiado. N-no s-sabes cómo te amamos… - Kurt limpiaba sus ojos y nariz con la mano, Blaine al notarlo le abrazó aún más- No queremos que sufras, por eso te dejaremos descansar. C-cuando… cuando llegues al cielo de los perritos cuídanos. Te amamos, te amamos mucho y no queremos que sigas así. Este es un hasta luego, no un adiós. Te amamos demasiado pequeño Rob- dicho esto, el castaño acarició la cabeza del perrito lo que provocó que éste moviera débilmente la colita en son de agrado.

Eso destrozó a Kurt, el cual sin contenerse en lo absoluto, se derrumbó sobre los brazos de su novio para llorar a gritos, los cuales eran ahogados por el hombro de Blaine.

La puerta se abrió, dándole paso a Artie, el cual venía con unos papeles y un bolígrafo.

-Chicos, está todo listo para hacer dormir a Rob, pero antes necesito que me firmen estos papeles. Son necesarios ya que el pequeño está inscrito y tenemos que certificar que el deceso es por causas de salud. ¿Quién de ustedes tiene la adopción?- dijo con el rostro triste

-Yo, yo la tengo. Dime donde hay que firmar- dijo el castaño tomando el bolígrafo

-En ésta hoja, ésta y ésta. Una copia es tuya, la otra es mía y la siguiente es la del trámite legal- finalizó. Kurt ya había estampado su firma en las 3 copias.

-¿Podemos quedarnos hasta que se duerma?- preguntó de improviso Blaine

-No sé si sean capaces de soportarlo…- el médico no estaba seguro de darles el permiso

-No te preocupes, necesitamos saber que descansa en paz, solo eso- dijo el moreno

-De acuerdo, pueden quedarse. Le administraré la inyección en un momento- dicho esto llamó a su enfermera, la cual traía una bandeja con todo lo necesario para la -eutanasia de Rob.

Todo fue muy rápido.

Le inyectaron y en un par de minutos los ojos de Rob se cerraron y su respiración iba desapareciendo. Finalmente el perro había muerto.

Kurt, aún afectado, acarició por última vez el vientre de su mascota para luego salir del lugar intempestivamente.

Blaine lo siguió corriendo, hasta que llegaron a las afueras de la clínica. Ya llevaban más de 4 horas en ese lugar.

Tomó su móvil, marcó un número y esperó a que le respondiesen. Al otro lado de la línea, una voz femenina llena de sueño le contestó.

-¿Kurt?...mhmmm… ¿qué sucede?... mhmhmmmm… ¿sabes qué hora es?- dijo la chica

-Rob murió hace 10 minutos, Rachel- cuando el castaño dijo eso se formó un silencio sepulcral. No fue hasta un rato después que la chica pudo hablar

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó seriamente, al parecer se había despertado.

-En la clínica de Artie- respondió Kurt comenzando a sollozar.

-Estoy ahí en 15 minutos

Dicho esto, Rachel cortó la llamada. De los ojos azules de Kurt comenzaban a caer nuevamente lágrimas de desconsuelo. Todo parecía irreal, había perdido a su bebé, a su pequeño. Ya no le vería más, no le podría acariciar el vientre, la cabeza… no vería mover su colita alegremente cuando llegase al departamento. Todo había acabado para él.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pensando que hacer, no reaccionó si no cuando sintió la mano de Blaine en su hombro.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?- dijo suavemente, sabía que se refería al cuerpo del pequeño.

-Quiero darle un funeral digno. Quiero que lo enterremos en Hartsdale. Sé que es costoso, pero…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que uno de los dedos de su novio le cubrió los labios.

-Haremos lo que tú quieras. Ahora mismo comenzamos la tramitación del funeral para nuestro pequeño- dicho esto le abrazó con fuerza

-Te amo Blaine. Gracias por todo- Kurt besó la cara del moreno, a lo que Blaine asintió sonriendo.

Unos minutos más tarde, en una camioneta 4x4 aparecieron Rachel y Finn (el cual había llegado la noche anterior). La chica venía con los ojos inflamados por el llanto. Corrió hacia el castaño y le abrazó con fuerza. Ambos, abrazados, lloraron a mares, casi a gritos.

Blaine y Finn les dejaron solos, necesitaban desahogarse de la pena.

El más alto sacó un cigarrillo y le ofreció otro a su cuñado, el cual lo acepto gustosamente.

-¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?- preguntó Blaine mientras encendía su cigarrillo

-Bastante bien, les he traído recuerdos. Eso sí, deben ir a buscarlos a casa- dijo Finn

-No te preocupes, una vez que todo esto se calme iremos. Gracias por traer a Rachel, Finn. Kurt necesita apoyo en este momento. Para él Rob era su hijo. No estoy diciendo que no quisiera a mi pequeño Rob, pero para él ese perrito era un 30% de su vida. Lo amaba como un padre a un hijo y ahora… uf!... realmente no sé qué pasará…- Blaine se encontraba preocupado por su novio, sabía que esto le afectaría enormemente y eso podría traerle consecuencias en lo profesional ya que estaban a escasos días del estreno de la obra en la cual estaba trabajando.

-No te preocupes, soy su hermano. Siempre contará con mi apoyo. Créeme que ese tema me preocupa tanto como a ti. Yo sé que Rachel es fuerte en ese sentido, no así mi hermano. Por eso quiero que sepas que estaremos a su lado para apoyarles- dicho esto, Finn dio una calada a su cigarrillo para luego exhalar el humo.

-Gracias Finn. Mañana son los funerales, lo haremos en Hartsdale, ¿puedes avisarle a los chicos?, no quiero que Kurt se sienta solo, mucho menos mañana- dijo el moreno

-No te preocupes, estaremos suficientes para acompañarles

-Genial. Por favor acompáñame a ver el tema del papeleo para el cementerio, lo puedo hacer desde Internet- dijo Blaine caminando hacia dentro de la cínica. Al pasar por el lado de Rachel y Kurt pudo notar que ya no lloraban desconsoladamente, sino que, a pesar de seguir abrazados, estaban conversando tranquilamente.

El moreno apagó su cigarrillo, lo mismo hizo su cuñado, para entrar a la clínica y pedirle a Artie un pc con Internet, iban a realizar la tramitación esa misma noche.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Joe estaba recostado en su cama, había llegado temprano pero aún no podía dormirse.

Eran casi las 12 de la noche y aún miraba el techo, como queriendo descifrar un código secreto que nadie más veía.

Se asustó con el ruido de su móvil. Sabía quién era porque le había asignado un tono especial. Lo tomó y contestó

-Hola Jake- dijo alegremente, eso le faltaba a su día para estar completo.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- dijo riendo a la vez

-Por dos motivos: uno, vi tu nombre en la pantalla y dos, te asigné de tono "Tetris" de BassHunter

-¿Sabes cómo me gusta ese DJ, verdad?- dijo suspirando

Es cosa de leer tus mensajes, gracias a San Google he descifrado cuánto te gusta- dijo el moreno divertido pero inmediatamente recordó una pregunta que le estaba matando hace 2 días - por cierto, el mensaje del día lunes… ese que dice…- el rubio le interrumpió

-Sé a cuál te refieres… y lo que dije es solamente la verdad- Jake sonaba resuelto

-…pero…- no pudo continuar, Jake le robó la palabra

-Mira, sé que nos conocemos casi nada, pero desde el momento en el que ten vi puedo asegurar que algo se movió en mi interior- el rubio estaba convencido de lo que decía

-¿No estabas enamorado de otra persona?- dijo Joe suspicaz

-Cómo te dije cuando nos conocimos, eso creí por 3 largos años. Pero te conocí y muchas cosas de las cuales creí estar seguro ahora ya no son tan fiables. Ahora solo estoy seguro que tienes los ojos más hermosos de todo NY, eres uno de los pocos chicos con una belleza extraña que conozco. Piel de color y ojos azules- ahora fue Joe quien le interrumpió

-Mi madre es rubia de ojos azules, mi padre es negro, bueno, mulato al igual que yo y ya sabía que querías preguntarme eso- Joe rió por lo bajo

-Eres tan fabuloso que hasta lees mi mente. No creo aguantar hasta la tarde del jueves- dijo Jake en un susurro.

-Mañana es jueves ¿has estado bebiendo?

-No. De hecho, no bebo desde que te conocí… por qué lo preguntas?-

Por tu desorientación espacio-temporal, no sabes en que día estás- dijo Joe desconfiado

-Si sé que hoy es miércoles. Solo que encantado iría ahora a tu casa para poder estar contigo. Necesito verte- la voz del rubio sonaba encantada,

-La espera siempre trae recompensas. Yo también muero por verte…- Joe estaba sonrojado, no podía creer lo que le pasaba con el rubio.

-Entonces mañana en la misma estación del metro ¿nos juntamos a las 19?- consultó solo para asegurarse

-Si, a las 19. Nos vemos, buenas noches- dijo el moreno en un susurro

-Buenas noches, mi amor- y Jake cortó la llamada dejando a un Joe aún con el teléfono pegado a su cara y con los ojos como plato.

Al parecer era la primera vez que se estaba enamorando… y lo hacía de un desconocido.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Ya eran las 10:00 A.m. del jueves y despertaba sobre su cama matrimonial abrazando a su novio. Había llamado a su trabajo indicando que no podría ir por motivos personales, a lo que Jacobs le dijo que no había problema que la familia está primero. Agradecía en ese momento que su esposa Lindsay hubiese tenido un hijo de ese ogro, le enseñó un poco a como ser humano.

Se levantó con cuidado, no quería despertar al castaño. El pobre Kurt estaba aún destrozado y se había dormido entre lágrimas por el pequeño perrito. Se dirigió hasta le baño, se miró al espejo y pensó en que su aspecto daba pena. Debería empezar a usar cremas como Kurt para que su piel no se viera tan gastada, rió ante la idea de estar con una rutina humectante noche y por la mañana. Por lo menos no aparentaría los 30 que tiene, si no los 20 que aparentaba su novio.

Sacó la cabeza por la puerta para contemplarle en la cama, parecía un niño pequeño, estaba acurrucado al centro de la gran cama, se veía totalmente vulnerable, indefenso. Se acercó lentamente y sentó al borde de la cama, acercó su mano para acariciarle el pelo y el rostro. Nunca pensó en verlo así nuevamente. La única vez que le vio de esa forma fue en la gran pelea que culminó con el castaño en la casa de Rachel.

Se acercó despacio y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de su novio, para luego ir rumbo al baño y asearse por completo. Ese día sería pesadísimo, a las 16:00 estaba planeado el funeral de Rob en el cementerio para mascotas de Hartsdale, estaba todo preparado y solo faltaba que Finn le confirmase quienes irían.

Se estaba desnudando en el baño cuando escuchó su móvil, era un sms. Se acercó a su teléfono y leyó la pantalla, era su cuñado quien le texteaba:

_"Iremos varios, llamé a todo el que pude. _

_Estaremos esperándoles en el cementerio. _

_Finn"_

Blaine agradecía tener amigos como ellos.

Agradecía que quisieran a Kurt. Volvió al baño para comenzar su ducha matutina.

Antes de ello, tomó su móvil y telefoneó a James, el director de la obra en la cual Kurt estaba, para contarle lo sucedido y que el castaño no podría ir al ensayo.

James era comprensivo, le dijo que no se preocupasen de nada y que estaría en el cementerio a la hora señalada.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Kurt abrió pesadamente los ojos. Se sentía mareado, cansado. Pudo descubrir que estaba en su cama, arropado y el sol le daba de lleno en la espalda, podía sentirlo.

Buscó a tientas su reloj para ver la hora, eran las 12:43, pasado medio día.

Lentamente se sentó en la cama y comenzó a ponerse de pie, le costaba recordar porque había dormido tanto y por qué su bebé no pululaba a su alrededor… hasta que una vocecita habló en su interior: *_Rob ya no está, se murió.*_ Fue cuando las ganas incontenibles de vomitar se hicieron presentes y tuvo que correr al baño. Se tiró al piso, cerca del retrete y vomitó con fuerza, botando todo lo que tenía en su interior. Lo hizo hasta que no tuvo fuerzas y no le quedaba más que botar.

Fue abrazado al retrete que Blaine le encontró y asustado corrió a levantarle.

Kurt estaba tan débil que no podía pararse, le temblaban las piernas y estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal.

Le ayudó a llegar al lavamanos, para que pudiera beber agua y se limpiase la cara. Una vez que lo hizo, llevó a su novio a la cama otra vez, lo sentó y le tomó la temperatura, no estaba afiebrado.

-¿Qué pasó amor?- preguntó Blaine asustado

-No lo sé. Recordé la muerte de Rob y… y…- no pudo continuar ya que un vómito compuesto de bilis salió de sus labios inesperadamente, mojando la alfombra de la habitación

-¡Cielos!- fue la reacción del moreno- Kurt, voy a llamar a un médico- antes de ponerse de pie, el castaño le tomó por la muñeca y habló

-No es necesario… - dijo en un susurro

-Pero estás vomitando de la nada… eso no es normal…- insistió Blaine

-Es la pena, me pasó lo mismo cuando estuve en casa de Rachel. Los nervios me traicionan- dijo el castaño terminando de limpiar sus labios- ¿a qué hora es el funeral de mi pequeño?-

-A las 16.00, pero creo q no estás en condiciones de asistir…- el moreno estaba inseguro

-Quiero ir… debo ir a despedir a mi Rob. Blaine, ya estoy bien. Por favor llévame al cementerio

-De acuerdo. Son las 13.15, date un baño y tómate el tiempo necesario para que puedas arreglarte. A las 15.30 te avisaré para que salgamos. Estaré en la sala de estar por si necesitas- Kurt le abrazó y dijo en su oído

-Por favor no te vallas, por favor Blaine, quédate conmigo. No quiero sentirme solo- Blaine no pudo soportar el tono suplicante en el cual su novio le hablaba

-Bueno, te acompañaré. Te amo- dicho esto le besó en los labios, los cuales le correspondieron de forma sutil.

Ambos se dirigieron al baño para comenzar la preparación antes del funeral.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Eran las 15.55, estaban llegando a Hartsdale. Kurt iba vestido de negro, con lentes obscuros para disimular las grandes ojeras que tenían sus ojos y entre las manos un ramo de rosas blancas. Blaine estaba también de negro, pero no llevaba lentes.

Cuando estacionaron el auto y bajaron pudieron ver quienes les esperaban, estaban todos sus amigos: los exintegrantes de New Directions, Will Shuester, Joe Morgan y James Roman con todo el elenco de la obra.

Los ojos del castaño se llenaron de lágrimas, se sacó los lentes para mirar mejor. No esperaba que sus amigos le acompañasen en este momento. Se reunieron con el resto, saludaron y todos comenzaron a darle muestras de afecto y apoyo a Kurt, sabían que el pequeño Yorkshire estaba al nivel de un hijo para él.

-¡Oh bebé!, lo siento tanto- dijo Mercedes

-Ánimo Kurt, está descansando- dijo Santana

-Fue una decisión hecha con amor, tranquilo- dijo Artie

-La vida a veces es cruel, querido. Ánimo- dijo James, el director de Kurt.

-Cariño, todo en esta vida sucede por algo. Tienes que estar tranquilo- dijo Quinn

-Tienes todo nuestro apoyo, siempre- dijo Rachel, tomándole las manos

-G-gracias chicos… no esperaba esto…- dijo con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

-Como no te íbamos a acompañar Kurt. Somos un equipo, aunque ya hayan pasado 12 años- dijo Puck

-Gracias a todos- dijo Blaine en un susurro

Unos 10 minutos después llegó el féretro blanco con el cuerpo de la mascota en su interior. Comenzaron a caminar rumbo al lugar donde los restos de Rob descansarían.

Llegaron bajo un gran árbol, al parecer ese era el lugar de destino del can. Todos estaban en silencio y fue Blaine quien tomó la palabra en frente de sus amigos

-Amigos, les quiero agradecer el hecho de que nos acompañen en este momento tan importante y triste a la vez. No es fácil para nosotros el hecho de estar aquí, enterrando a quien fue nuestra mascota, amigo e hijo.- los ojos del moreno estaban acuosos, le costaba hablar sin llorar- no pensamos que estarían aquí. No tengo palabras para agradecerles…- no pudo continuar ya que el llanto se apoderó de su cuerpo.

No había tomado el peso de todo hasta ese momento ya que estaba siendo el fuerte para mantener a Kurt, él amaba a su mascota, quizás el castaño era más demostrativo en ese sentido, pero él adoraba dormir la siesta al lado del perrito, sentarse con él a ver el partido, comer juntos en la mesa (aunque eso molestaba a Kurt) Habían tantas cosas como pasearlo, bañarlo, acariciarlo que ya no podría hacer. Fue dentro de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando Kurt le abrazaba tiernamente diciéndole al oído "_gracias por estar conmigo_".

Ambos, abrazados, lloraban silenciosamente. En eso Rachel tomó la palabra para decir:

-Chicos, sé cuánto les duele que Rob ya no esté. Yo lo extrañaré montones, solo espero que donde esté se encuentre mejor. Quiero decirles que siempre estaremos aquí, para lo que sea. Siempre seremos amigos- Rachel lloraba y Finn le abrazaba. En eso Kurt, aún abrazado de Blaine, decidió hablar

-Gracias amigos por estar aquí. Quiero dedicarle una canción a mi bebé. Rob, cariño, donde sea que estés recuerda que tus papás te aman- dijo acariciando el ataúd y comenzando a entonar…

_Maybe I didn't treat you_

_Quite as good as I should have_

_Maybe I didn't love you_

_Quite as often as I could have_

_Little things I should have said and done_

_I just never took the time_

_You were always on my mind_

_You were always on my mind_

_Maybe I didn't hold you_

_All those lonely, lonely times_

_And I guess I never told you_

_I'm so happy that you're mine_

_If I made you feel second best_

_Baby, I'm so sorry I was blind_

_You were always on my mind_

_You were always on my mind_

_Todos los asistentes comenzaron a llorar al escuchar la canción, estaba cantada con tanto sentimiento que dolía el tan sólo escucharla…_

_Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died_

_Give me, give me one more chance_

_To keep you satisfied, satisfied_

_Little things I should have said and done_

_I just never took the time_

_You were always on my mind_

_You are always on my mind_

_You are always on my mind_

Kurt soltó a Blaine y se acercó al ataúd para cantarle directamente. Sentía que esa era una despedida digna para una mascota que provocó tantas alegrías en su vida…

_Maybe I didn't treat you_

_Quite as good as I should have_

_Maybe I didn't love you_

_Quite as often as I could have_

_Maybe I didn't hold you_

_All those lonely, lonely times_

_And I guess I never told you_

Cuando la canción terminó todos aplaudieron, estaban emocionados ya que sabían lo que el castaño quería expresar.

Los encargados miraron a Blaine y entendieron que era el momento de meter el féretro en el espacio designado como tumba.

Lentamente fue descendiendo, ante la mirada cargada de tristeza de todos los presentes. Bajó hasta que casi se perdió de vista y fue cuando Kurt lanzó el ramo de rosas sobre el ataúd de Rob. Cubrieron con tierra el agujero hasta que quedó tapado totalmente, en ese momento todos fueron dejando sus arreglos florales sobre la tumba del pequeño can.

Poco a poco los asistentes comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, siendo Kurt el último en dejar el lugar. Blaine se acercó, le abrazó la cintura por detrás y apoyó su mentón en el hombro del castaño

-Mañana le pondrán una placa de bronce con su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y defunción.

-Gracias por todo amor. Sé que este lugar es carísimo y que…- fue silenciado por una mano del moreno, quien aprovechó de darle vuelta para quedar mirándole de frente

-No te preocupes por los gastos, está todo cubierto. Nuestro bebé necesitaba un descanso digno, a la altura de un Hummel-Anderson- sonriendo se acercó y le besó suavemente en los labios, siendo correspondido por Kurt quien entrelazaba sus brazos en el cuello de su novio

-Te amo, te amo demasiado- dijo sobre sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, y no sabes cuánto lo hago - en ese momento una idea llegó a su cabeza, pero supo que no era el momento ni el lugar para ponerla en práctica.

Ambos, tomados de las manos, caminaron rumbo a la salida para juntarse con el resto de sus amigos.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Eran las 18.50 y Joe corría al metro. Estaba en el límite de la hora para juntarse con Jake. Luego del funeral de Rob todos habían convenido ir al departamento de Kurt y Blaine para conversar y poder ayudarles con el dolor a la pareja. El joven moreno se había disculpado diciendo que tenía un asunto importante al cual no podía faltar. Tomó el tren y esperó a llegar a su destino.

Cuando lo hizo, bajó del vagón y corrió a aquella escalera donde se sentó con él por primera vez. Y ahí estaba sentado, vestido con unos jeans negros ajustados, una polera negra ajustada, una camisa amarrada a sus caderas y el pelo recogido en una coleta.

Se veía realmente sexy. Joe tuvo que aguantar las ganas de morderse los labios para no parecer un degenerado.

Por su parte, el moreno vestía su usual traje, esta vez era uno gris oscuro con camisa negra y corbata en igual tono que el traje, peinado prolijamente con una buena dosis de gel para el cabello.

Caminó lentamente hasta acercarse lo suficiente a su cita. Miró la hora, eran las 19.05.

-¡Hola!, lamento llegar tarde- dijo para que Jake lo mirase

-¡Hola!, no te preocupes, son 5 minutos- dicho esto el rubio se levantó y abrazó a Joe para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, haciendo que los colores del moreno subieran a su rostro- te ves precioso- dijo a su oído al separarse de él- comencemos nuestra cita ¿vamos al café?- y sin esperar respuesta tomó a Jake de la mano jalándole para llevarlo a su destino.

Joe no podía hablar, se paralizó desde el abrazo y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Realmente Jake lo ponía nervioso y movía sentimientos en su interior.

Llegaron al lugar de la mano, ubicaron la misma pequeña mesa en la que habían estado la vez anterior, quedaba a un rincón del lugar, era un espacio cómodo donde podrían conversar tranquilamente de lo que quisieran.

Ordenaron a un mesero que pasaba por ahí y comenzaron oficialmente su cita.

Sobre la mesa, sus manos aún seguían entrelazadas.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Ya todos se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares y Kurt estaba cansado.

En tan solo 1 día había pasado por un sin fin de emociones, las cuales le pasaban la cuenta. Miró su reloj, eran las 20.48 y lo único que deseaba era dormir.

Blaine estaba ordenando la casa antes de ir a la cama con su novio, no quería que el castaño estuviese en la mañana haciendo orden.

Cuando terminó fue al dormitorio, encontrando a Kurt profundamente dormido acurrucado sobre la cama y aún vestido. Aquella imagen le partió el alma, por lo que decidió comenzar a desvestirle para meterlo bajo las mantas de la cama. Cuando lo logró comenzó a desvestirse él también.

Jacobs le había llamado para que se tomase el viernes libre y James le había dicho lo mismo al actor, por lo cual pasarían juntos ese día.

Una vez que estaba listo, se metió bajo la cama y abrazó el cuerpo de su novio el que, aún dormido, le decía que lo amaba.

En su cabeza Blaine pensó en la idea que tuvo en el cementerio, la aplicaría en el cumpleaños de Kurt.

Con ese pensamiento fue que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, para descansar al lado de su amor.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Eran las 21.55, Joe y Jake conversaban animadamente sobre todo.

Joe no podía dejar de mirar los labios del rubio, se veían tentadores. Aunque no paraba de auto recriminarse por estar pensando en eso cuando apenas le conocía.

Jake por su parte no aguantaba las ganas de tirársele encima y comérselo (literalmente) Le parecía el chico más sexy y tierno de todo USA, aunque no paraba de auto recriminarse por estar pensando en eso cuando apenas le conocía.

En un momento Jake dijo

-Tengo una duda…- dijo el rubio

-Dime… a ver si tengo respuesta- dijo Joe divertido

-Cuando me diste tu número de móvil en la tarjeta… yo te envié un sms… y lo respondiste… ¿verdad?

-Sí, es así… ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Joe estaba confundido, bebió un sorbo de café

-Ok… si es así… ¿porqué me dijiste que tu móvil estaba en casa y que tus padres no podrían ubicarte y por eso te ibas rápidamente?- Jake lo miraba con recelo

-…- esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al moreno, el cual al ver la cara de "investigador" de su acompañante rompió en risas –jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, es simple, muy simple de explicar Jake. Pero no pongas esa cara que me da risa- dijo tomando su estómago con una mano

-De acuerdo…- dijo sonriendo de igual manera

-Bien, mira, el número que te di es el de trabajo y el que olvidé en casa es el personal. Mis padres no conocen el móvil de trabajo, es por eso que estaba preocupado. ¿Ahora cuadran las cosas o aún duda de mí, señor Francis?- dijo Joe irónicamente

-Ok, es un argumento válido, tiene algo de lógica- dicho esto, Jake volvió a buscar la mano del moreno sobre la mesa para tomarla, entrelazando los dedos.

Luego de ello, la velada transcurrió normalmente hasta que Joe notó que por la hora ya no llegaba sano y salvo a su casa. Por lo que pagaría un hotel por la noche.

Fue entonces cuando, sin pensarlo, Jake dijo:

-¿Por qué no te quedas en mi departamento? Vivo a 2 calles de aquí- el rubio le miraba suplicante

-¿En tu casa?...- Joe estaba sorprendido

-Sí… bueno, si es que quieres… te ahorrarías dinero- dijo divertido

-…- no sabía cómo podía responder

-Aunque si no quieres, eres libre de tomar el ho…- no pudo terminar, Joe tomó su mano y le respondió mirándole directamente a los ojos

-Iré contigo Jake… pero vamos ya, antes que me arrepienta…- la ansiedad se notaba en su voz.

Jake asintió, pidió la cuenta, la pagó y salieron del café rumbo al departamento del rubio. Durante el camino, volvieron a tomarse de las manos.

Algo pasaría aquella noche.

_**++Continuará++**_

* * *

_**Y bueno, gracias por leerme. Espero que me dejen sus lindos comentarios ya que eso me ayuda a seguir publicando más cosas.**_

_**See ya!**_


	7. Idea

_**Hola a tod s! Bueno, he de traerles otro capítulo lindo y hermoso de esta historia que ya tiene tres años desde su primera publicación.**_

_**Antes que todo, quiero agradecer enormemente a Gabriela Cruz. Ella siempre está al pendiente y dejando sus comentarios. De verdad Gaby, muchas pero muchas gracias. También quiero agradecer a Naty Colferette por su comentario. Chicas, he aquí un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Es cortito, son menos de 3500 palabras.**_

_**Ahora, voy a dejar un texto que estaba en el original que publiqué y me reí tanto de lo que escribí que me fue imposible borrarlo. Es el disclaimer.**_

_**No me maten please!, por que si lo hacen, no habría más historia… mwajajajajaja! XD… la aclaración oficial que tampoco he hecho… Glee NO me pertenece… Ryan Murphy y FOX tienen el copyright y esas cosas… el hecho de que Darren Criss me ofreciera matrimonio y Chirs Colfer se declarara bisexual por mí no hace que los personajes de Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson me pertenezcan. Historia creada sin fines de lucro, mera diversión (y en parte perversión =D)… historia con contenido SLASH, si no te gusta te sugiero cambies de página ya que yo no pago psiquiatras ni psicólogos. Ya está! Aclaraciones dadas…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

La calle estaba solo iluminada por los faroles de la acera.

Joe caminaba en silencio junto a Jake, había acordado pasar la noche en casa del rubio ya que la suya estaba muy lejos y el camino era peligroso.

El moreno se encontraba totalmente inseguro. No sabía a qué iba realmente.

La idea de tener *_sexo_* esa noche le aterraba, ¡si ni siquiera se habían besado!

Llegaron al departamento de Jake. Joe estaba nervioso, nunca había estado a un paso de dormir con alguien, mucho menos de hacer *_ESO_* con otra persona. Podría decirse que ni siquiera había dado un beso a alguien, era 100% inexperto en ése ámbito.

Al momento de ver la puerta abierta quiso salir corriendo, pero dio un paso al frente y entró.

El lugar era muy sencillo, un sillón enorme, una mesa a un costado, una alfombra gris en el piso. Lámparas con luces color anaranjado y una ventana al fondo del cuarto. Era simple, pero acogedor. Pudo ver también que al costado derecho estaba la cocina y al izquierdo una puerta que, al parecer, era la habitación del rubio.

Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, ya era definitivo: pasaría la noche con Jake Francis, un chico al que conoció hace 4 días sólo porque iba borracho en el metro. Al escucharlo de esa forma, no era buen panorama… pero algo en su interior le decía que no se preocupase, que no había peligro.

-Dormirás en mi cuarto y yo lo haré en el sillón- habló el rubio a su espalda

-¿Cómo?- se confundió, acaso…

-Que tú dormirás en mi cama y yo lo haré en el sillón. Eres mi invitado, no te dejaré dormir en el living… - hablaba mientras dejaba sus llaves en un colgante de la puerta.

-No entiendo…- en realidad Joe no esperaba esa actitud por parte de Jake. Esperaba que se le tirase encima, lo besara a la fuerza y que casi lo violase… bueno, lo último no tan así… ya que sería consensuado.

-¿Prefieres dormir en el sillón? Te diré que la única persona capaz de conciliar el sueño en ese artefacto soy yo. Así que no creo que sea una buena idea el que duermas aquí- dijo mientras señalaba el mueble.

- Es… es que… realmente…- no sabía cómo reaccionar, eso rompía su esquema totalmente.

- Haber Joe, ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó, parándose frente a él para mirarle mejor.

- …- la respuesta fue silencio.

- Joe?, qué suce…- no se dio cuenta cuando el moreno dio un paso delante de él y le besó por sorpresa. Jake estaba con las manos elevadas, la cara asombrada y los ojos abiertos sintiendo como los labios de Joe estaban sobre los suyos, sus manos le aferraban la cara y lo ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente.

- Es… ¡es-espera!- gritó el rubio, haciendo que Joe se separase violentamente de él - ¿qué haces?- dijo con más asombro que duda.

- Yo… este…no… no lo sé…- el moreno estaba rojo de la vergüenza, había actuado sin pensar, solo siguió lo que sentía – perdón… yo no… quería…

- …- ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente, hasta que Jake fue quien tomó la iniciativa, se acercó y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos juntando así sus cuerpos y habló.

-Hey, Jo, no te disculpes. No hay nada de malo en besarnos. Pero no de esa forma, no así.

-¿Entonces cómo?- sus ojos estaban grandes como platos, el rubio pudo ver un océano dentro de ellos.

-De ésta- acortó la distancia que existía entre sus caras y le besó con ternura. Un beso suave, nada exigente. Un beso que demandaba cariño, no deseo.

Joe se dejó llevar y rodeó el cuello de Jake para cercarle aún más. Sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar una con la otra, pero siempre de pie. Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que el aire fue necesario. Cuando se separaron, Jake apoyó su frente en la del moreno para suspirar

-¡Mierda Joe!, besas delicioso. ¿Dónde aprendiste?- dijo con una sonrisa.

- En realidad no sé besar. Éste sería algo así como mi primer beso…- suspiró para reírse quedamente.

- No puede ser. Pareces un experto. ¿Sabes? Soñé con éste momento.- Jake se separó para tomar de la mano a Joe y llevarlo al sillón donde se sentaron.

-¿Soñaste?- dijo el moreno incrédulo.

-Sí, desde ese día soñé con besarte. Nunca me había pasado así con alguien, pero creo que me enamoré de ti a primera vista.

-Me… me… ¿estás bromeando?

-No, en lo absoluto. Con este beso puedo confirmar que no creo, estoy enamorado de ti- dijo resuelto.

-Es que no es posible… - el moreno se encontraba atónito… acaso era posible que…

-¿No es posible qué? ¿El que me haya enamorado de ti?- Jake miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No. Es el hecho de que siento algo por ti también. No sé lo que es realmente, no puedo decir que es amor ya que nunca lo he vivido. Pero sé con certeza absoluta que me pasan cosas contigo.

-Esto es genial. Ahora, ve a dormir. Mañana trabajas y es necesario que descanses para verte tan bien como ahora- dicho esto lo levantó para llevarlo a su habitación.

El interior era simple, una cama, una mesita de noche con una lámpara, un clóset. Había una ventana al costado de la cama y a los pies de la misma estaba el baño. Joe vio como Jake sacaba algo del mueble, al parecer era una frazada y un cobertor más grueso. Mientras el moreno se sentó en la cama, era cómoda…

-Duerme conmigo- las palabras salieron de los labios del moreno sin pensarlo.

-¿Ah?- Jake estaba desprevenido, por lo que pensó haber oído mal.

-Eso… duerme conmigo… mal que mal, ésta es tu cama…- dijo Joe sin mirarle.

-Pero… nosotros… no… me estás pidiendo… que hagamos…?- el rubio estaba asombrado.

-¿Hacer el…? ¡argh!, ¡no, por Dios!... ¿qué cosas piensas?... lo que quiero… bueno… lo que digo es… quiero dormir a tu lado, eso es todo… no me gusta dormir solo- el moreno le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡uffff! ¡Qué alivio! Ya me habías asustado- Jake se rascaba la cabeza- pensé que querías… bueno… pero no… es mejor… no tenemos… bueno, ¿a qué lado prefieres dormir?- dijo tímidamente, aún con las mantas en los brazos.

-Cualquier lugar será bueno… si estoy a tu lado- dijo Joe bajando la cabeza en son de vergüenza.

-¡Ay mi Dios! ¿En qué momento me enviaste al ángel de la ternura?- dijo alegremente abrazando al más bajo. Realmente esa noche sería excepcional para ambos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaine se encontraba sentado en la cama.

Eran las 09:00 am y ya no podía dormir más. Aunque se encontraba aún agotado con lo del funeral, su cabeza no descansaba desde que tuvo esa idea que le carcomía por dentro.

Kurt en cambio dormía como un bebé, tranquilo.

Su respiración era acompasada, calmada. Su cara (aunque denotaba tristeza) se encontraba en paz. Blaine notó que todo lo pasado el día anterior era un golpe muy fuerte, estando a tan pocos días del estreno de la obra.

Y justamente pensando en eso, según el calendario del castaño el día de hoy debía comenzar a dejarse crecer la barba, ya que con eso completaba la apariencia de "_Mulder_", el personaje de la obra. Esto sería divertido: ver al castaño con barba de días sobre su suave y humectada piel.

Aun pensando en ello fue que entró al baño para tomar una ducha. Miró hacia el botiquín y pudo ver el reinado de cremas que existía en él.

Además de dos máquinas de afeitar, dos cepillos de dientes, un dentífrico, dos desodorantes, ocho perfumes (siete de Kurt y uno de Blaine), un par de pinzas, dos aftershaves, una caja de venditas, algodón… incluso un brillo labial transparente que el castaño usaba cuando salían a comprar, decía que sus labios se irritaban con el aire del supermercado.

Ante este pensamiento el moreno rió, ahora amaba cada detalle de su novio. No le importaba que llenase la casa de cremas, que le obligase a limpiar la alfombra de rodillas, que ordenara la ropa por colores casi armando un paisaje dentro del clóset, realmente nada de eso le importaba, sólo tenía en mente una cosa.

Con apuro se bañó, secó y vistió. Tomó su móvil y marcó un número de memoria. El número dio un par de tonos antes de que una voz femenina le contestase

-Blaine cariño, ¿cómo éstas?- dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea

-Mercedes preciosa, estoy excelente ¿y tú?- dijo alegremente el moreno

-Perfectamente… ¿ah?, si, si… yo le digo… oye, Sam te envía saludos.

-Gracias, dile que igualmente.

-Bien, no creo que me llamaste para preguntar por mí y saludar a mi esposo, ¿verdad?- Mercedes como siempre tan astuta.

-Tienes razón, no lo he hecho por eso. Necesito una reunión urgente… tú, Rachel y Finn… aunque si quieres puede ir Sam.

-Ok, cariño no me asustes… no me digas que pasó otra desgracia.

-¿Desgracia? ¡no, no, no! En lo absoluto. Sólo necesito que nos juntemos AHORA… o sea, en 30 minutos. Llama a Rachel por mí, dile que vamos a su casa- dijo Blaine resuelto

-Vale moreno, nos vemos donde Rachel- dicho esto, la diva cortó.

Si bien era una idea en pañales, necesitaba de sus más cercanos para poder realizarla.

Salió del departamento no sin antes dejar el desayuno listo para el castaño con una nota explicativa del porqué de su ausencia. Algo de dragones en Azkabán y que si él no acudía los Dementores podían salir a robar vidas.

Con ello salió de prisa rumbo a la casa de Rachel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Joe despertó sintiendo el calor de alguien a su lado. No quería moverse, se sentía tan bien.

Hasta que cayó en cuenta de donde estaba: en el departamento de Jake, mejor dicho, en la habitación de Jake. Aún mejor dicho en la _CAMA_ de Jake. De un salto se incorporó, despertando así a su compañero.

-¿Qu… qué pasa?... Joe?- preguntó el rubio aun adormilado.

-Jake… hola…- las palabras decidieron ir a darse un paseo justo en ese momento.

-Hola precioso, ¿cómo dormiste?- dijo bostezando y alzando los brazos.

-Bien… - fue su escueta respuesta, estaba enmudecido por todo lo pasado en esas horas.

-¿Amaneciste mudo?- preguntó divertido.

-Es… es… todo es tan extraño. Dormí como un ángel a tu lado… ¡mierda! ¡Cómo hablo! Discúlpame, parezco una nena- dijo el moreno, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Jajaja! No te preocupes. Me alegro que la noche fuese buena, porque para mí también lo fue. ¿Qué hora es?- Joe, quien hasta ese momento no había visto la hora tomó su celular y revisó el reloj. Eran las 09:00am…

-¡MIERDA! ¡Me quedé dormido!..- dijo Joe, saltando de la cama.

-Eso quiere decir que no irás- Jake apenas se movió de la cama

-No puedo hacer eso, llamaré a mi jefe para disculparme y que llegaré en un momento más- dijo el moreno y apresuradamente marcó el número de la oficina de abogados. Habló por unos minutos con Jacobs, su jefe, el cual le dijo que por esta vez no le diría nada, pero que se apresurase en llegar ya que necesitaba realizar unas operaciones bancarias.

Joe estaba intranquilo, lamentablemente tendría que ir con la misma ropa que el día anterior, su cara se tornó preocupada y eso Jake lo notó

-Puedes usar una de mis camisas hoy. Tengo un par que me quedan pequeñas, creo que a ti te vendrían bien- dicho esto y sin esperar respuesta por parte del moreno, Jake se dirigió a su closet para sacar la prenda. Una camisa blanca con líneas negras en vertical, simple pero sobria.

-Gracias. Cuando nos veamos nuevamente te la devolveré, lo prometo- dijo Joe con la prenda en sus manos.

-No es necesario. Guárdala como un regalo de agradecimiento por la velada tan hermosa- el rubio se acercó y le besó los labios de una forma cálida para luego separarse suavemente- ahora vete a bañar, no quiero que mi novio acuda a su trabajo sin una ducha.

-Tú... tú… tú… tú… ¿dijiste novio?- el moreno tenía los ojos tan grandes que amenazaban con salir de sus cuencas.

-Sí, eso dije. Porque creo que después de lo hablado anoche y de dormir en la misma cama son motivos más que suficientes para oficializar lo nuestro, ¿no te parece? Anda, ve al baño y date una ducha. Las toallas se encuentran en mueble debajo del lavamanos.

Sin decir más, Joe caminó hacia el baño con el corazón a mil por minuto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eran las 09:45am y todos los convocados estaban en casa de Rachel y Finn, específicamente en el living de los Hudson-Berry.

Blaine les tenía expectantes a todos.

Nadie sabía que se traía entre manos.

Hasta que el moreno fue quien habló

-Quiero pedirle a Kurt que se case conmigo.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿QUÉEEEE?- fue la respuesta de todos a coro

-Lo que acaban de oír. Quiero casarme con Kurt. Creo que casi 14 años son los suficientes como para saber cuándo quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien. Y aun así, creo que sería maravilloso poder formalizarlo con total legalidad, ¿no creen?- nadie respondió, al parecer era un shock para todos los presentes. Lo fue hasta que Mercedes decidió tomar la palabra

-Blaine ¿estás seguro? Tenía entendido que ustedes no estaban interesados en esas cosas, o sea, que no estaban de acuerdo con el matrimonio ni gay ni hétero… ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

- El darme cuenta de que soy un jodido idiota que ha estado a punto de perder lo único que ama en la vida. Ayer, durante el funeral, me di cuenta de lo que realmente tengo. De la persona que tengo a mi lado. Ese ser maravilloso, casi angelical, que ha llenado mi vida con buenos momentos y que ha compartido conmigo muchas de sus primeras experiencias en la vida. Así como yo he compartido muchas primeras experiencias con él también. El hecho es que ya no quiero esperar más, no quiero que pase el tiempo y darme cuenta de que he perdido por estúpido. Pero necesito de su ayuda para poder planear la forma en que se lo diré, ¿me ayudarán o seguirán con la boca abierta y el escepticismo a flor de piel?- Blaine finalizó su discurso poniéndose de pie para mirar al grupo.

- Mira, sinceramente…- Finn, para asombro de todos, fue quien tomó la palabra - tú sabes que adoro a mi hermano más que a nada en este mundo y que una de las cosas más importantes para mi es el hecho de que sea feliz y si crees que con lo del matrimonio lo será, no me queda más que ayudarte- el más alto se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano en son de un mutuo acuerdo. Todos los demás aplaudieron lo visto y comenzaron a conversar cómo organizar una petitoria de mano, la más romántica e inolvidable de todo el mundo. Mercedes propuso un viaje a París, Sam pensó en una cena en el "_Ellen's Stardust Dinner_", Finn ofreció conseguir una avioneta para que se lo pidiera en el aire y Rachel soltó la mejor bomba de todas.

- Estoy embarazada- dijo sin inmutarse. Finn puso los ojos tan grandes como platos. Mercedes se llevó la mano a la boca y Sam comenzó a reír tontamente. Blaine, luego de salir del asombro veloz en el que cayó, la abrazó fraternalmente y le dijo un tierno "Felicitaciones".

Cuando el más alto pudo reaccionar se acercó a su esposa y le abrazó con fuerza.

Estaba feliz, por fin lo que tanto había deseado: por fin serían padres.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?- fue su primera pregunta

- Hoy en la mañana, después que Mercedes llamó. ¿No te diste cuenta de lo que tardé en el baño?- preguntó tiernamente

-¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- dijo preocupado

-Porque me pareció lindo que las personas que más quiero se enteraran. Perdóname si no te dije antes- los ojos de la morena amenazaban con inundarse, Finn le abrazó nuevamente para demostrarle que la amaba.

-Bien, creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa, Kurt debe estar preocupadísimo por mi ausencia, ¿estamos al habla?- dijo Blaine, con esa sonrisa tan suya.

-Claro cariño, te llamaremos si se nos ocurre algo para el gran día. A todo esto, ¿cuánto falta para el estreno de la obra?- preguntó Mercedes.

-En una semana más, tienen que ir, si no Kurt no se los perdonará- dijo el moreno mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-No te preocupes, ahí estaremos. Además, ¿cuándo hemos fallado a una de sus obras?- dijo la morena.

-Lo sé, es solo una broma. Bueno, nos ve…

-¡Espera! Voy contigo. Mejor dicho, vamos contigo. Quiero contarle a Kurt que será tío- dijo una emocionada Rachel.

-De acuerdo, vamos.- dicho esto y de las correspondientes despedidas todos tomaron sus caminos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kurt tomaba el desayuno que Blaine le preparó. Había leído la nota que el moreno le dejase y rió con fuerza.

Esa locura que rondaba en la cabeza de su novio siempre le había parecido fascinante.

No podría creer lo enamorado que estaba de aquel hombre. Catorce años enamorado es mucho tiempo.

Aunque no se arrepentía de nada: su primer beso, su primera cita, su primera ida al cine, su primera vez haciendo el amor, su primera vez en una playa. Como también su primera vez haciéndolo en un bosque, en un auto, en un armario, sobre una lavadora, en un sótano, en un ascensor, en una oficina…

Movió la cabeza cuando notó sus mejillas y su entrepierna subir de temperatura. Y rió ante el hecho de encontrarse pensando en aquello. Realmente amaba a ese hombre de cabellera ondulada.

Despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

-Blaine, ¿eres tú? Qué bueno que has llegado- dijo Kurt gritando desde la cocina.

-No, soy yo, Rachel. Necesito hablar contigo Kurt- dijo la morena cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Claro, dime- dijo el castaño saliendo de la cocina.

-Necesito que te sientes y me escuches

Kurt hizo lo que su cuñada le pidió…

_**++Continuará++**_

* * *

_**Ya saben! Todo en los comentarios que, para todo escritor, es como el aire y el agua... absolutamente necesarios para vivir =)!**_

_**See ya!**_

_**pd: Aún te amo.**_


	8. Confesiones

_**Hola a tod s! Bueno, les traigo el octavo capítulo. Esta vez me dio una flojera cambiar los puntos suspensivos por comas y puntos seguidos. Así que este quedó casi tal cual a su versión original. **_

_**Ok, soy una vaga XD.**_

_**Nuevamente agradecerles por el cariño, los followers, los favorites y a quienes comentan en esta historia. Gabriela Cruces, esta historia es prácticamente para ti. Gracias por tus siempre hermosos comentarios.**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee le pertenece a quien tenga su copyright y esas cosas. Escrito por y para fans. Sin fines de lucro. Mera entretención.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Eran casi las 18.00 horas y el calor en la habitación era insoportable… los cuerpos de movían rítmica mente… estaban desnudos, sudorosos y deseosos.

Blaine sabía perfectamente cómo hacerle sentir en el cielo.

Sentía como las manos del moreno recorrían su cuerpo con total habilidad, podría incluso decir que hasta de memoria. Mientras que él, Kurt, gemía agónicamente sobre la cama.

Blaine era un maldito experto a la hora de tocarle, besarle… hacerle el amor. Estaban en aquel candente juego por más de 60 minutos y aún no llegaban al sexo.

Kurt podía sentir como su miembro estaba al borde de estallar y Blaine sólo seguía torturándole con sus caricias y besos.

El castaño estaba debajo de su novio y podía sentir el roce de su pene con el de Blaine, lo cual le calentaba aún más.

-Blaine… hasta… hasta… uhhh…¿hasta cuándo debo esperar?- preguntó con voz deseosa

-Shhhhhhh… silencio Kurt… yo sé cuándo parar… tú solo disfruta- dijo el moreno mientras le pasaba un dedo por la boca

-Dis-disfrutar?...- Kurt tomó la mano que estaba en su cara y la llevó hasta su miembro- esto no es disfrutar Anderson, mira cómo me tienes!- dijo casi gritando

-Kurt… después me lo agradecerás- respondió mientras comenzaba a masturbar a Kurt suavemente.

-Bla… Blaine… por favor…- rogó excitadamente

-Shhhh Kurt…- el moreno quitó la mano de la erección del castaño para volver a llevar su mano a la boca de éste – ya verás que todo tiene su recompensa, cariño… tú solo dedícate a disfrutar- dicho esto Blaine continuó su tarea, pero ahora metía y sacaba los dedos de la boca de Kurt, obligándole a lamerlos y morderlos.

La temperatura seguía creciendo dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Ahora Blaine con su lengua torturaba los pezones de Kurt, lamiendo y mordiendo para luego succionarlos con fuerza haciendo que su compañero gimiera de placer mezclado con dolor. Una de sus manos se encontraba en su boca y la otra recorría su cuerpo hasta llegar a la entrada del castaño dono comenzó a jugar con un dedo.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo con deseo

-Ssssiiii… me encanta…- dijo Kurt, aquella sensación le hizo arquear la espalda

-Uhmmm… eres tan delicioso… que quiero devorarte…- dicho esto, el moreno introdujo un primer dedo en el ojiazul, lo que le hizo gritar hasta el infinito

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!, Blaine!... me quieres matar?- le miró con reproche

-Me gusta cuando estás así de apretado… no puedo creer lo increíble que estás… eres delicioso, delicioso y sólo mío… tengo que devorarte ahora… ahora…- Blaine apenas controlaba su respiración de lo excitado que estaba, aún así dejó de trabajar en los pezones de Kurt y descendió hasta la entrepierna de éste para contemplar la excitación de su novio y poder llevársela a la boca con desesperación.

Al sentir el contacto de su pene con la lengua de Blaine, Kurt lanzó un gemido que retumbó en las paredes… en ese momento agradeció que las paredes fueran gruesas debido a lo antiguo de la construcción… podía gemir y gritar el nombre de su amado las veces que quisiera.

Blaine sabía lo que hacía, el hecho de llevar 12 años chupando el miembro de Kurt no era en vano, sabía perfectamente qué hacer, cuando hacerlo y cómo hacerlo para que su amante llegase al cielo… aunque esta vez las cosas serían distintas… quería beber de su novio, embriagarse con su semilla dentro de su garganta.

Kurt sentía que eso era el fin, estaba a punto de correrse en la boca del moreno… no es que no le gustase, pero quería guardar su líquido para cuando Blaine lo embistiese con fuerza.

Las lamidas de Blaine sobre el miembro de Kurt eran brutales, cada vez que subía y bajaba el castaño podía sentir que estaba al borde de un precipicio… un placentero abismo. El moreno seguía trabajando en el miembro de su amante, lo succionaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Kurt estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, su cuerpo no era capaz de aguantar aquella tortura ni un momento más.

- Bla… Blaine… me voy… yo… estoy… a punto… me voy- Kurt no pudo más y se corrió dentro de la boca de su novio. Blaine como chico bueno se tragó todo lo que su novio vertía en su boca, sin derramar ni una sola gota… solo reservando un poco para compartirlo con el castaño en un beso.

Blaine subió hasta la boca de Kurt para darle un apasionado beso y compartir lo que quedaba de la corrida de Kurt. Ambos saborearon la sensación tan erótica que aquello producía.

- La he cagado… me corrí antes de que hiciéramos el amor…- Kurt bajó la vista con vergüenza, a lo cual el moreno elevó su mentón con la mano para mirarle a los ojos.

- Cariño, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse… yo lo quería… más bien lo necesitaba…-

- Pero ahora… cómo… - los labios del moreno callaron al castaño, cuando se separaron Blaine habló

- No te preocupes… sé cómo remediar eso- dicho esto comenzó a torturar nuevamente los pezones del castaño hasta lograr endurecerlos. Al sentir aquello Kurt comenzó a gemir descontroladamente… siempre le sucedía después del primer orgasmo, comenzaba a gemir como loco al más mínimo toque.

Blaine siguió en su tarea de volver a excitar a su amante, por lo que también retomó la tarea de jugar con la entrada de Kurt. Sin previo aviso introdujo un dedo… estaba comenzando a prepararle para el sexo.

Kurt gritaba de la excitación, la sensación de los dedos de Blaine era el cielo… no podía creer que se estaba empalmando nuevamente… ¡si recién se había corrido!…. Mientras tanto, Blaine metía un segundo dedo al interior de su novio, provocando otro grito de placer.

Comenzó a separar los dedos mientras los retorcía en el interior de Kurt, adicional a ello bajó y acercó su lengua para darle un par de lamidas a su entrada como cúspide de la preparación. Cuando ya notó que el castaño estaba listo se acercó a su oído para susurrarle…

-¿Estás listo?... estoy al borde de la locura… mira hacia abajo- a lo cual el castaño miró y pudo notar como la erección de su novio era enorme

- Me vas a romper con esa cosa… es enorme- dijo en un susurro que más sonaba a gemido

- Ahora te preocupas de ello… lo has soportado desde los dieciocho… además te encanta… ¿o me equivoco?- dijo con lujuria y lamiendo la oreja del castaño… como respuesta recibió un gemido.

- No, no te equivocas… ¡lo quiero todo dentro de míiii!... ¡hazlo!... hazlo ahora… ¡párteme en dos!- dijo el castaño abriendo sus piernas a todo lo que podía- ¡te necesito dentro en este momento!-

Blaine se excitó aún más con lo que Kurt acababa de decir y no se hizo de rogar, se puso entre sus piernas y comenzó una lenta pero decidida penetración… eso hizo estremecer a Kurt, el cual tomó su propio miembro endurecido y comenzó a acariciarse lentamente. Al ver esa escena, la excitación de Blaine fue en aumento, así como los embistes dentro del culo de su novio… la habitación parecía un pleno incendio.

Dos cuerpos se movían rítmicamente… las embestidas eran cada vez mayores… los gemidos llenaban el ambiente…

- Ahhhh… Kurt!... estás… estás… tan… apretado… y caliente… no creo resistir más… estoy… por… correrme…- Blaine jadeaba notoriamente, estaba llegando al clímax

- Ohhh… uhhhh… Blaine… dame… dame… dame… más… fuerte… ahhhhhh!... córrete dentro de míiiiiii… ahhhh… me voy… me corro… AHHHHHH!- dicho esto Kurt volvió a correrse sobre su estómago

- OHHHHHHHHHHHH! KUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRTTTT!- el moreno vació su semilla al interior del castaño, éste sintió como era llenado del caliente líquido.

Exhausto, Blaine calló sobre el pecho de su amante. Ambos estaban respirando dificultosamente. Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que Kurt decidió romper el silencio

- ¡Wow Blaine!... hace tiempo que no teníamos una sesión cómo ésta… estoy impresionado- dijo acariciándole los rizos

- Lo sé… hay muchas cosas que no hacemos hace tiempo… pero ésta no podía esperar… verte desnudo y saliendo de la ducha es algo que no se puede dejar pasar… además, hace mucho que no tenía ese culo a mi total disposición…- rió fuertemente al notar el rubor que subía por las mejillas de su novio

- Ahora… ¿me puedes decir en qué momento dejamos de ocupar condones?... tenemos un cajón repleto de ellos- Kurt puso su mejor cara de ángel.

- Porque era ridículo usarlos siendo que tú eres mi primer hombre y yo soy el tuyo, no te inyectas drogas y no somos promiscuos… además, la probabilidad de que te embaraces de mí por la falta de cuidados es un tanto baja…- una gran carcajada salió de la boca de Kurt, adoraba esos detalles… esas bromas… todo lo que saliera de la boca de Blaine era adorable.

Cuidadosamente Blaine salió del interior de Kurt, para recostarse a un lado de éste. Se abrazaron, mientras que el moreno acariciaba los brazos de su novio, el castaño pasaba una de sus manos por la cara de Blaine.

- Así que seremos tíos… wow… esa noticia me dejó con la boca abierta… sólo espero que sea niño- dijo resuelto el castaño, sin retirar la mano.

**Flash Back**

Rachel esperaba pacientemente sentada en el sillón, mientras que Kurt traía un par de vasos con jugo de naranjas para ambos.

- Bien querido, ¿de qué querías hablarme?- preguntó mientras llevaba el vaso a su boca

- Kurt… serás tío- soltó la morena sin preámbulos

-¿Q-qué?- dijo con el vaso a punto de tocar sus labios

- Estoy embarazada… lo supe hoy en la mañana-

-P-pero… pero… pero… ¿cómo fue que pasó?- dijo con asombro.

- Ehm… pasó como en todos los embarazos… ¿o esperas que te lo explique con un dibujo?- no fue hasta ver la cara de reproche de su cuñada que el castaño calló en cuenta de lo ridícula de su pregunta

-¡Oh mi Dios! lo siento… o sea… ¿tendré un sobrino?...- Rachel asintió lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios- ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡SERÉ TÍO! ¡SERÉ TÍO!- comenzó a gritar mientras se paraba para dar saltitos de alegría. Tomó a la morena de un brazo para jalarle y abrazarle fuertemente – rayos!, debemos tener cuidado!, nada de movimientos bruscos, tenemos que cuidar a mi futuro bebé… porque créeme que seré el tío que le consiente en todo… el que le compra lo que quiere, el que le deja acostarse a la hora que quiere, el que le deja comer lo que quiere, el que no le regaña por nada, el que le defiende de la arpía de su madre y del cruel de su padre, el que…-

- No me cabe la menor duda Kurt… - dijo Rachel con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Al ver eso, el castaño se acercó y le abrazó tiernamente para comenzar a llorar él también.

Mientras, fuera del edificio, Blaine compartía un cigarrillo con su concuñado… éste le había dado la mejor de las ideas para el matrimonio de Kurt… pedírselo en su cumpleaños número 30, el cual sería en 7 semanas.

Después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol… y éste era un sol radiante.

**End of Flash Back**

- Así es… seremos tíos… ¿y por qué quieres que sea niño?- dijo el moreno con duda

- Porque si llega a ser gay, tiene un tío que le asesorará en modas y en buen gusto… además, sería genial que el primer nieto de mis padres sea un niño… ¿no crees?-

- Si… puede ser. Ahora, ¿si es una niña?... ¿también le asesorarás con la moda?- dijo Blaine con ternura.

- No creo… tengo el presentimiento de que si es una niña será una lesbiana con pésimo gusto por la ropa y tendremos problemas constantes…- Kurt hizo una mueca la que hizo estallar en risas a Blaine – ¿de qué te ríes?- preguntó extrañado

- Si hubieses visto tu cara… te amo, más que a nada en este mundo… no quiero siquiera separarme de ti, me muero si eso ocurre… te amo Kurt E. Hummel-

- Oh, Blaine!... no sé de dónde has sacado esta nueva faceta tuya… tan cargada al romance y al amor… pero me encanta y te amo cada día más-

- Kurt… ¿es posible que ya te hayan crecido algunos pelos en la cara?- dijo con asombro el moreno

- Siiii… ¡no la soporto! ¡maldito Mulder!... ¡y la obra solo dura 6 semanas en cartelera! Lo peor es que tengo que mantener ésta barba como si fuese de 1 semana… ¡durante las 6 semanas!... realmente ya me siento incómodo, hasta puedo decir que ya me pica la cara- Kurt comenzó a rascarse la cara mientras hablaba. Blaine lo miró con ojos de enamorado… no podía esperar a pedirle matrimonio. Pero debía esperar al momento oportuno para hacerlo.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

El fin de semana pasó tranquilamente. El día sábado quiso ir a Hartsdale, quería visitar a Rob en su tumba y dejarle flores.

El lunes Kurt sentía la comezón en la cara, la insipiente barba estaba causando estragos en su persona… el hecho de no poder usual su rutina hidratante le estaba poniendo de mal humor. Blaine se salvaba… pero sólo durante el día puesto que al llegar a casa en la noche encontraba a su novio en un real estado de ofuscación constante. Mentalmente el moreno hizo una ecuación:

"Kurt + BARBA + ENSAYOS AGOTADORES = NOVIO IRRITADO".

En esos momentos lo más lógico fue evitar irritarle aún más, por lo cual complació todos los caprichos del castaño (entre ellos: helado de piña a las 03 am, chicle de sandía a medio ensayo, jugo de maracuyá al desayuno… todo eso en un día). Blaine simplemente lo consintió… estaba enamorado… y por ahí dicen que el amor lo puede todo…

Durante la noche siguiente a la marea de antojos, Kurt decidió dormir acurrucado sobre el pecho del moreno… quería sentir el calor que irradiaba su protección. Blaine le acariciaba el pelo con ternura. Pasó una de sus manos por la cara del castaño y sintió la barba rala que crecía… en 6 semanas ya podría volver a ser el maniático de las cremas que tanto amaba.

Cuando Kurt se durmió completamente, Blaine aprovechó para tomar su notebook y buscar el regalo perfecto para su amado. Primero sería regalarle un set de cremas "Vichy". Ya que cuando esa barba desapareciera, el castaño estaría desesperado por tonificar su piel. Además, si no fuese por todas esas cremas, Kurt no seguiría luciendo como si tuviera 17 años.

Vio las cremas perfectas por E-Bay y las encargó. El total de su cuenta fue de US$187.93, una suma casi ridícula para 5 envases de crema… pero su novio lo valía totalmente.

En segundo lugar, y no por eso menos importante, se metió a la página de "Tiffany & Co.", necesitaba el anillo perfecto para pedirle matrimonio. Revisó por casi una hora, no podía hallar el anillo perfecto. No fue hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la siguiente imagen: un anillo de banda de platino con diamantes brillantes redondos y un borde milgrain. con cuatro mm de ancho y un peso total en quilates 0. Su precio: US$1.975… eso si era costoso… pero no le importó, tenía que darle solo lo mejor a su novio, demostrarle cuanto le amaba y que sí, estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

Cerró el computador, lo dejó en su bolso para luego acurrucarse junto a Kurt, el cual seguía durmiendo pero ahora en su almohada. Volvió a acariciar el pelo del castaño y susurró

- Kurt, amor… te amo- dicho esto se acomodó para acudir a los brazos de Morfeo.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

El día antes del estreno de la obra, durante el ensayo, Jake se acercó a Kurt para poder conversar. Desde el encuentro de aquel domingo (fatídico desde el punto de vista del castaño) no habían casi cruzado palabra… y el rubio no tenía idea de lo sucedido a causa de esa mañana en la vida de Kurt.

Se acercó mientras estaban en una breve pausa entre ensayos, tocó su hombro suavemente y dijo

- Hey, Kurt… necesitamos hablar-

- Mira, si es el mismo tema de siempre Jake créeme que no tengo tiempo- dijo secamente

- No, no es con respecto a eso… Kurt, tengo novio-

-¿Qué?- respondió con sorpresa

- Lo que escuchas, tengo novio… hace casi 1 semana…-

-¡Eso es genial!- dijo Kurt lleno de entusiasmo. Le tomó de la mano para apartarse del grupo y hacer las preguntas de rigor -es hombre o mujer y ¿cómo se llama? ¿dónde le conociste? ¿qué edad tiene? ¿dónde vive? ¿a qué se dedica?- preguntó casi sin respirar.

- Jajajaja!, veamos Hummel, vamos por partes… primero, su nombre es Joe; segundo, en el metro, rumbo a casa; tercero, tiene 22 años; cuarto: trabaja para una firma de abogados- respondió cada pregunta sonrientemente.

- Wow!... – quedó sin palabras. Hubieron un par de minutos donde ninguno de los dos habló algo, hasta que el castaño rompió el silencio- estoy feliz por ti. Realmente me parece hermoso que hayas conocido a alguien especial, te lo mereces Jake- dicho esto le abrazo con cariño –aunque debo confesar que me siento celoso… ¿tan pronto te olvidaste de mí?- dijo con ironía y una sonrisa.

- Por eso es que te lo cuento… porque creo que es hora de pedirte disculpas… disculpas por los 3 años de mierda que te hice pasar… por los problemas con Anderson gracias a mi culpa… en el sentimiento de culpa que quise imponer en ti… toda la mierda que hice girar alrededor nuestro… por favor Kurt, discúlpame- los ojos del rubio estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas que querían caer. Al ver eso Kurt le abrazó cariñosamente.

- No hay nada que disculpar… era cosa de tiempo a que conocieras a ESA persona que necesitabas… y me alegro de ello- dijo acariciándole la cabeza con un gesto protector.

- Gracias- fue todo lo que salió de su boca antes de llorar en silencio.

Estuvieron un par de minutos de la misma forma, hasta que la cabeza de Kurt comenzó a hilar datos… ¿se llama Joe? ¿tiene 22?... ¿trabaja en una firma de abogados?... oh no… sería imposible… se separó de golpe y decidió indagar

- Jake… el chico del que me hablas… tu novio… de casualidad es Joe Morgan?- el castaño miró al de ojos claros, el cual un tanto dubitativo le respondió

- S… sí… es él… ¿le conoces?- contra preguntó extrañado

- Oh mierda…- dijo mirando el techo

-¿Qué sucede?

- Este… él, Joe… como decirlo… Joe Morgan trabaja para "Jacobs y Asociados"… y… este… y él está "apadrinado" por Blaine…- finalizó tapando su boca con asombro

-¡Oh rayos!- miró el suelo con atención –no le he preguntado para quien trabaja… ¡ni dónde lo hace!... ¡qué mierda de novio soy!-

- Espera… ¿hace cuánto que se conocen?-

- Hace 10 a 15 días… le conocí en el metro… yo venía ebrio y casi caigo en el piso, fue cuando él se me acercó, me ayudó para no accidentarme…- dijo con un poco de vergüenza en su rostro

-¡LO CONOCISTE HACE MENOS DE UN MES Y YA ES TU NOVIO!- gritó asombrado.

- Me enamoré a primera vista…- respondió en un susurro.

- Uf!... esto será horrible… sabes que no eres una de las personas que Blaine quiere en su vida precisamente…- se llevó la mano derecha al pelo mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su barba. Al ver el gesto confuso y preocupado de su amigo se apresuró a decir- pero mira, haremos lo siguiente: no le diré nada a Blaine sobre esto… y tú omite el que me conoces, que me hablas o que trabajamos juntos… así será mejor y nos evitamos problemas posteriores, ¿te parece?- la idea iluminó el rostro del castaño, Jake comprendió y asintió con ganas

-¡Sí, sí!, me parece perfecto… así le evito malos momentos a Joe- dicho esto, y luego de escuchar el llamado del director a reincorporarse al ensayo, ambos volvieron junto con el elenco. Antes de llegar, Jake le dice en tono burlesco

- Sabías que tu barba te hace lucir sexy?... un chico sex con piel reseca-

- Oh! Cállate Francis… ¡que te jodan!- respondió Kurt irritado. Jake rió fuertemente.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Blaine trabajaba en el caso… las cosas habían salido de cálculos e incluso habían pistas de ello en Ohio, lo cual era terrible… probablemente tendría que viajar y dejar a Kurt solo… y con lo estresante que resultaba lo del estreno y las presentaciones no era el mejor momento para irse.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien… esto le ayudaría con su plan para pedirle matrimonio. Podría aprovechar de pasar a Lima, a la casa de sus suegros y contarles la idea, así podría incluso pedirles ayuda para maquinar su plan. Sabía que el castaño quería celebrar sus 30 en compañía de su familia… para él era importante lo del "cambio de folio", cumplir una etapa, pasar a "otro nivel"… ¡así sería!, iría donde los Hummel-Hudson a proponerles su idea y a rogar por ayuda.

Mientras estaba entre sus pensamientos divinos, no escuchó que Joe había entrado en la oficina y le esperaba para pedirle su firma en unos documentos de la firma. Cuando lo vio se obligó a volver a la realidad.

-¡Joe! ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado? ¡por qué no me habías hablado!- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

-No quise interrumpir tus pensamientos en Kurt.

-¿Cómo sabes que pensaba en él?... ¿acaso no podría estar cavilando en el caso?-

-Sinceramente, la única vez que tienes esa cara de baboso enamorado es cuando piensas en él… o me vas a decir que babeas por Johannsen, ¿el sospechoso del caso?... porque si es así, te diré que tu gusto es pésimo- aquel comentario del mulato provocó una oleada de risas por parte del abogado. Pasaron unos minutos riendo a carcajadas, hasta que lentamente comenzaron a detenerlas

-Y dime, que te trae a mi oficina,

-Dos cosas… la primera, el Sr. Jacobs quiere que firmes éste papeleo del caso… y la segunda es que tengo novio- dijo tranquilamente dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio de Blaine

-¡Que tienes qué!... espera… ¿dijiste novio?... ¿desde cuándo?... espera nuevamente… ¿eres gay?- la cara del moreno estaba desencajada y firmaba casi sin mirar los papeles.

-Ay Blaine!... vamos por partes… primero que todo, no soy gay… soy bisexual… y a tus preguntas sorprendidas te vuelvo a corroborar la información: sí, tengo novio… hace una semana. Su nombre es Jake Francis, tiene 27 años y trabaja en el mundo de las artes- dijo feliz

-¡Oh mi cachorro! ¡cómo estás creciendo!... pero siéntate y cuéntame cómo sucedió-

Joe comenzó a contar la historia con lujo de detalles, desde el encuentro en el metro hasta la noche en la que alojó en el departamento del rubio. Blaine escuchó todo a cada detalle y su sonrisa iba creciendo a medida que avanzaba el relato. Cuando Joe finalizó su historia, el moreno se puso de pie y fue a abrazarle

-¡Joe! ¡no sabes cuán feliz estoy de oírte!, por fin tienes lo que mereces: un amor de verdad- dijo sin soltar al mulato

- Gracias Blaine… no le he contado a nadie, tú eres el primero de mis cercanos que lo sabe

-¡Y créeme que agradezco el honor de ello!- Blaine abrazaba con ternura a Joe, hasta que su mente le dio una imagen un tanto desagradable. Soltó a su amigo y le miró a los ojos

-Me dijiste que se apellida Francis, ¿verdad?

-S… sí… ¿le conoces?- contra preguntó extrañado

-Oh mierda…- el moreno se llevó una mano a la cabeza, estaba irritado.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Él es…o era… ¡el que perseguía a Kurt declarándose cada 30 minutos! ¡trabajan juntos en la obra que se estrena mañana!... ¿pero cómo mierda dio contigo?... ¡maldito bastardo infeliz gusano!- dijo con rabia

-No puede ser…- Joe llevó su mano a la boca asombrado

-No sé qué está pasando… ¿tú le dijiste que me conocías?-

-¡No no no!, en lo absoluto… no le he hablado de mi lugar de trabajo… es parte de mi contrato de confidencialidad…-

-Ok… me calmo… quizás son azares del destino… ¿le amas?

-Sí… mucho.

-Ok… mira, haremos lo siguiente: no le diré nada a Kurt sobre esto… y tú omite el que me conoces, que me hablas o que trabajamos juntos… así será mejor y nos evitamos problemas posteriores, ¿te parece?- Blaine dijo de forma resolutiva.

-De acuerdo… no te preocupes, de mi boca no saldrá nada- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto tímida

-Joe, te quiero mucho… pero si ese imbécil llega a hacerte algo, te hace sufrir o veo que derramas una sola lágrima por su culpa, créeme que le desfiguro la cara a golpes, ¿queda claro?-

-… más que el agua- dijo riendo quedamente ante la sobreprotección de su amigo.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Era el día del estreno. Kurt estaba un tanto nervioso… como era su costumbre se encontraba en el teatro desde la mañana, era como una cábala.

El reloj marcaba las 18.35, faltaban apenas 1 hora con 25 minutos para el estreno. Ahora si sentía un poco de nervios.

Su vestuario estaba preparado… su maquillaje (que debía usar sobre esa maldita barba) estaba dispuesto sobre su tocador para ser utilizado.

Jake se encontraba nervioso… no podía creer que Joe asistiría al estreno. Lo malo de ello: la posibilidad de encontrarse con Anderson y que éste dijera algo…

El celular de Kurt sonó dentro de su bolsillo. Lo sacó y leyó un sms de Blaine:

"Kurt, voy en camino… quiero ser el primero que te de suerte. Te amo. B"

Casi al mismo tiempo el celular de Jake sonó sobre su tocador –a lo cual Kurt miró inmediatamente-, era un mensaje de Joe:

"Cariño, voy en camino… logré escapar de mi jefe… sólo quiero verte. Te amo. J"

Al leerlo sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente. Miró instintivamente al castaño.

-Joe viene en camino a verme- dijo un tanto nervioso

-Blaine viene en camino a verme- respondió Kurt

-Houston… tenemos un problema- dijo Jake en tono irónico.

Algo no iba a salir bien esa noche…

_**++Continuará++**_

* * *

**_Notas Finales: Quiero dejar las referencias de las cosas compradas por Blaine, para que tengan una imagen mental de ellas._**

**_Aclaraciones de las compras de Blaine:_**

**_- Cremas:_**

**_Vichy LiftActiv Anti-Aging Night Cream, Vichy Aqualia Thermal Hydrating Cream, VICHY Purete Thermale Detoxifying Exfoliating Cream, VICHY Capital Soleil Protective Sun-Cream Face SPF50+ Sun Intolerances 1.69 fl oz..., Vichy LiftActiv Retinol HA Day and Eye Cream with Bonus Creams_**

**_No las pude encontrar en la web. Si lo desean, la buscan en google XD._**

**_- Anillo:_**

**_Web: www. tiffany Shopping / ? fromGrid=1&sku=GRP05021&mcat=148204&cid=287466&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+287466-s+5-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+6179+14&search=0&origin=browse&searchkeyword=#p+1-n+10000-c+287466-s+5-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-pu+-f+false+1-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+6179+14_**

**__****_Quiero aclarar que el anillo tuvo que cambiarse, dado que el anillo que publiqué originalmente, ya no se encuentra en la página. _**De todas formas, dejaré una imagen del nuevo anillo en mi tumblr. 

**_picrian(punto)tumblr(punto)com_**

**_Ahí ustedes le ponen los puntos =)_**

_**Ya saben! Todo en los comentarios que, para todo escritor, es como el aire y el agua... absolutamente necesarios para vivir =)!**_

_**See ya!**_


	9. Estreno

_**Hola a tod s! Bueno, llego con otro capítulo y espero que lo disfruten. Algo les iba a contar pero no me acuerdo XD.**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee le pertenece a quien tenga su copyright y esas cosas. Escrito por y para fans. Sin fines de lucro. Mera entretención.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

-¿Y qué se supone debemos hacer?- dijo el rubio desesperadamente

-Por primera vez no lo sé… realmente no lo sé Jake.- respondió Kurt

Jake se paseaba por el camerino pasando una y otra vez sus manos por la cabeza. Lo que podía pasar en unos minutos más sería algo parecido a un cataclismo. Joe y Blaine NO podían verse en ESE lugar…

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo finalmente Jake, parado al medio de la habitación

-¿Cuál?- peguntó Kurt dudoso

-Mira… espero que sirva… pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido

-¡Dilo ya! ¡Me pones nervioso con tanto rollo!

-Ok, ok… mira, podemos hacer lo siguiente: Tú te quedas aquí con Anderson y yo llevo a Joe a la zona de vestuario y donde están los tramoyas… ahora, podemos fijarles asientos de forma separada… uno a cada lado del teatro y así no se toparán. Cuando terminemos la obra y nos vallamos a casa, tú sales primero y yo con una diferencia de unos 10 minutos… no sé realmente que tan buena es esta maquinación, solo espero que nos sirva- finalizó el rubio

-Jake… y yo pensaba que tu cerebro se vendía por separado…- dijo el castaño asombrado

-Gracioso… ¿qué me dices? ¿Es buena idea?

-Es buena idea… ahora, tenemos un problema… James no dejará que Joe pase así como así a esa parte de las bambalinas… tendremos que contarle lo que está sucediendo

-No, ¡rayos!

-Sí, de lo contrario tu gran idea será un fracaso

-Está bien… vamos con James… estoy seguro que nos regañará por esto

-Yo también lo creo…

Dicho esto, ambos salieron de la habitación rumbo al cuarto de dirección, en el cual se encontraba el director sentado coordinando los últimos detalles para el gran estreno de la tarde.

El primero en hablar fue Kurt

-James, necesitamos pedirte algo

-Dime- dijo secamente sin prestarle atención.

-Mira…- no pudo continuar, fue cortado por Jake

-Mira, mi novio viene al estreno y quiero mostrarle cómo se desarrolla un montaje tras bambalinas… puede entrar, ¿cierto?

-Sí, si… claro, no hay problema- dijo, aún sin prestar atención.

-Gracias James. Nos vemos- dicho esto, Jake jaló a Kurt fuera de la oficina

-Listo. Problema superado- dijo cuando estaban fuera de la habitación

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- dijo el castaño asombrado

-Sinceramente Kurt… tienes que saber leer las situaciones con James… cuando está concentrado y no te mira puedes pedirle hasta su firma en un cheque y no te rechazará… hay que saber cuándo aprovechar esas instancias.

-Realmente confirmo lo dicho: Tu cerebro no venía por separado… o al menos no está de adorno…

-¿Sigues de comediante?- ambos caminaron a su camerino para alistarse antes del estreno.

James quedó solo nuevamente. Un par de minutos después de que Kurt y Jake le dejaran fue que procesó la noticia

-¿Qué?... ¿Jake tiene NOVIO?- dijo rascándose la oreja con un lápiz. No le dio mayor importancia y siguió con sus revisiones.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Blaine estaba estacionándose cerca del teatro. Ese era uno de los beneficios de llegar antes, podía aparcar en un buen lugar. Mientras descendía y aseguraba las puertas, vio como un taxi se paraba en la puerta del teatro y de él bajaba un chico muy joven, de tez oscura, vestido impecablemente formal.

Blaine parpadeó rápidamente al reconocer esa figura

- Joe?- dijo asustado

Al sentir su nombre, el mulato volteó a verle

-¿Blaine?... ¡mierda!- exclamó pasando una de sus manos por la cabeza

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ehmmmm… mi novio tiene el estreno de su obra, ¿no lo sabías?- dijo en tono sarcástico- ¡ah! Sí, verdad que el tuyo también lo tiene, ¿o me equivoco?- finalizó

- No es necesario ese tono… sé a qué vienes… lo que me pregunto es por qué tan temprano…

- Le dije a Jacobs que tenía un compromiso importantísimo que cumplir y que no podía faltar… me autorizó a salir antes

- ¡No, no, no!... ¡esto no está bien!... no pueden vernos juntos… mierda… ¡qué hacemos!- dijo Blaine mirando el piso, estaba preocupado

- Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Joe habló

- Mira… espero que sirva… pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido-

- ¡Dilo ya! ¡Me pones nervioso con tanto rollo!

- Ok, ok… mira, podemos hacer lo siguiente: Tú llamas a Kurt ahora para que venga por ti y yo desaparezco un momento. Cuando estés en su cuarto me envías un sms al móvil y yo llamo a Jake para que venga por mí y lo alejo de tu vista. Nos comunicaremos por sms para no toparnos dentro del teatro. Además, podemos buscar puestos separados. Al salir, sal tú con tu novio y a los 10 minutos yo me llevo a Jake de aquí… ¿qué piensas?

- Joe… sinceramente ya sé por qué eres el alumno más brillante de tu clase- dijo el moreno asombrado

-¡Gracias!- respondió Joe alegremente.

- Fue así como Blaine llamó Kurt a su móvil para avisarle que había llegado y que le esperaba fuera del teatro.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Dentro del camerino, Jake y el castaño estaban nerviosos. Ya eran las 19.15 y aún no tenían noticias de sus respectivas parejas.

El sonido del móvil de Kurt los asustó. Mirando la pantalla y sonriendo, supo que era el momento de llevar a cabo lo planeado.

- Es Blaine… está llamando…- dijo el castaño mirando a Jake

- Ok… que empiece el espectáculo- dijo Jake, ya vestido y caracterizado, abandonado el camerino.

Kurt se dio una última mirada al espejo, lucía simplemente genial. Vestía unos pantalones de cuero negro, ajustados que hacían ver su trasero aún más redondo de lo que ya era. Una camisa también negra pero sin mangas. Su cara estaba maquillada, los ojos negros con sombra negra, la cara era pálida gracias a las cremas y los polvos. En éste momento es que la barba hacía juego con su atuendo, le daba el aspecto dramático que "Mulder" necesitaba.

Salió de la habitación para ir en busca de Blaine, el plan empezaba a correr.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

En las afueras del teatro, Blaine estaba nervioso. Miraba hacia la esquina por la cual Joe había desaparecido hacía unos minutos.

Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer cuando vio el cuerpo de su amado caminando en su dirección.

- Blaine, ¡amor!... gracias por llegar temprano- dijo el castaño para luego entrelazar sus brazos por el cuello del moreno y besarlo suavemente

- Debía hacerlo… es el estreno… y quería verte a como diera lugar- respondió acercando el cuerpo de su novio con un brazo en su cintura –te amo… demasiado.- dijo para besarle suavemente

- Entremos, quiero mostrarte mi vestuario… para que veas que mi barba está plenamente justificada- dijo el castaño alegremente

- Espero... así se justifica la irritación de mi cara…. – dijo sonriendo

- Eres un… ven conmigo –dicho esto ambos entraron.

Fue cuando Joe decidió salir de su propio escondite para esperar a su novio.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número que ya sabía de memoria. Esperó un par de tonos hasta que una suave voz le dijo "Voy hacia fuera" y la llamada se interrumpió. No estuvo tranquilo hasta que vio la silueta de Jake atravesando la puerta del teatro

-Pensé que no querías verme… tardabas tanto en salir… -sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un par de labios

-Estaba pidiendo la autorización para que pudieras entrar a las bambalinas… quiero mostrarte el montaje por dentro, si es que lo quieres…- Jake sonaba ilusionado, quería realmente mostrarle a su novio como se llevaba un montaje internamente.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un beso por parte del moreno, a lo cual tiró de su mano para hacerle entrar.

Mientras tanto, Kurt ya estaba junto a Blaine dentro del camerino. Ambos estaban sentados en la banca que daba al tocador. Kurt hablaba animadamente sobre lo que sería la noche y Blaine le escuchaba atentamente. Fue cuando el móvil de Kurt comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa.

El castaño en un movimiento rápido lo tomó y corrió al baño con el aparato en la mano. El moreno quedó confundido por la actitud de su novio, pero no le dio mayor importancia… se lo achacó a los nervios por los cuales atravesaba el actor.

Blaine, mirando a los alrededores, aprovechó el momento para enviarle un sms a Joe… el cual decía "**Mantenme informado de dónde estarás con Jake… no debemos toparnos… B.-**" a lo que casi de inmediato recibió una respuesta: "**Copiado**".

Mientras tanto en el baño, Kurt leía el mensaje de Jake, "**Estamos detrás del escenario… en 15 minutos más nos vamos a vestuario… te llamaré cuando lo hagamos. J.-**"… el show acababa de comenzar.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Las cosas estuvieron tranquilas para ambas parejas. Gracias a las maravillas de la tecnología, en específico del teléfono móvil, nunca se toparon antes del comienzo de la obra. Es más, siempre estuvieron a cada lado del teatro.

Kurt llevó a Blaine para que saludase a James. Ambos se conocían desde hace años, desde la primera audición del castaño. Blaine siempre había respetado a james por su calidad de director, por su simpatía, empatía con su elenco y su calidad humana. Si bien solía desesperarse con poco cuando algo no resultaba, el nivel de entendimiento que tenía con su equipo era envidiable para el resto de la comunidad actoral.

Ambos se quedaron conversando animadamente, por lo que Kurt aprovechó el espacio para notificarle a Jake su ubicación… definitivamente la cuenta del móvil ese mes sería exorbitante en sms.

Cuando ambos hombres terminaron de hablar, Blaine acompañó a Kurt a su camerino para dar los últimos toques a su traje.

Antes de poder pintar sus labios, se acercó al moreno y le besó con pasión y deseo.

-¿A qué debo el honor?- dijo Blaine una vez que el beso finalizó

- A que necesitaba algo de ti antes de que comience la obra… no sabes cuánto te amo…

- Amor… cuando estemos en casa, después de la obra, tendrás algo más de mí que sólo esto- dijo con un toque de lujuria en su voz

- Mmmmm… eso suena interesante… te cobraré la palabra Anderson- dicho esto depositó un suave beso en los labios del moreno y comenzó a colorear sus labios de un tono rosa pálido.

Por su parte, Joe y Jake caminaban por todas las partes del teatro: bambalinas, con tramoyas, vestuario, público, baños, camerinos, sala de dirección y música… incluso el subterráneo (dónde compartieron un par de besos y caricias… total, la gente no los interrumpiría en ese lugar). El moreno estaba encantado con todo, jamás había vivido esa experiencia. Incluso había conocido al director de la obra, el cual le saludo como si le conociera de toda la vida y comenzó a contarle anécdotas del rubio durante los ensayos. Ambos rieron mientras la cara de Jake estaba roja de vergüenza y un poco de molestia, pero aun así lucía adorable.

Lo mejor de todo es que no tenía que preocuparse por Blaine, ya que siempre le indicaba donde estaría…por lo que no llegaron a toparse.

Jake lo presentaba con toda la gente que conocía, diciendo "miren, es mi novio", haciendo hincapié en la última palabra de esa frase. Asombrosamente nadie los miró mal, es más, todos felicitaban al rubio y les daban sus buenos deseos… realmente el mundo del teatro es asombroso y liberal.

Sólo había algo que ninguno de los actores había calculado con premeditación…

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Las puertas se abrieron para el público general. Fue donde aparecieron los amigos de Kurt. Mercedes acompañada de Sam, Artie, La familia Hudson-Berry, también los Hummel-Hudson, Tina y Mike junto al pequeño Adam de apenas dos semanas de vida. Hace mucho tiempo que una de las instancias para juntarse eran los estrenos del castaño, lugar donde conversaban y pasaban un rato agradable mirando como Kurt había alcanzado su sueño. Si bien faltaban algunos miembros de ND eso no era problema para pasarla bien. Es más, así no habría excusa para organizar algo entre todos.

Por parte de Jake llegó uno de sus primos, Alder, el cual no entendía mucho del teatro, pero siempre había apoyado a su "hermano" menor en esas cosas. Como sabía que la relación entre el rubio y sus padres no era de las mejores, y que en esos momentos necesitaba compañía, era que él siempre estaba dispuesto a acompañarle para darle su apoyo. Por lo mismo fue que no se sorprendió cuando Jake le presentó a Joe como su novio. Si bien sabía que su primo era gay no era algo que le molestara en lo absoluto y el hecho de ver el brillo en los ojos de ambos cuando se miraban ya era un pago para tanto mal rato que el rubio había pasado.

Un pequeño timbre anunció que la obra comenzaba en apenas 10 minutos. Ambas parejas se separaron para tomar sus posiciones. Blaine estaría sentado al extremo derecho del teatro mientras que Joe al izquierdo. Blaine en la segunda fila desde el escenario y Joe en la tercera. Así las posibilidades de toparse serían ínfimas.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Cuando estaban por salir a escena, dándose los buenos deseos, "quiébrense una pierna" y todo eso fue que Jake tuvo un destello de inteligencia nuevamente. Se acercó a Kurt totalmente pálido y le habló

- Kurt, compartimos la primera escena de la obra… soy tu hermano…- dijo sin ritmo

- Sí, lo sé Jake, hemos ensayado ésta escena millones de… ¡Oh no!... ¡mierda!- gritó llevándose una mano a la boca y haciendo que el resto del elenco les mirase con desconcierto.

- Sí, ellos nos verán juntos ahora… adiós plan- dijo el rubio en un tono asustado.

- Uf!...- Kurt suspiró cansadamente y mirando al rubio para tranquilizarle –Jake, será lo que tenga que ser… pero es momento de comenzar el show- dijo resignadamente antes de salir a escena.

Dicho esto, ambos salieron a escena para comenzar la obra.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

La obra se desarrolló con total normalidad. Kurt y Jake compartían escena y lo hacían de maravillas… por lo que nadie notó los nervios que les consumían por el hecho de encontrarse cara a cara con la verdad al descubierto… a cada receso de escena pensaban en como dirían la verdad a sus respectivas parejas… sin que eso ocasionase una hecatombe sentimental en ambas relaciones.

Por lo mismo, al final de la obra, Jake se cambió de ropa velozmente y salió en busca de su novio y de su primo a los cuales en cuanto les encontró los sacó a la velocidad de la luz con el pretexto de ir a comer para celebrar, a un pequeño restaurante que estaba a un par de calles del teatro.

Kurt por su parte, se tomó el tiempo de quitarse el maquillaje, cambiarse de ropa y de ir a hablar con sus amigos y con su novio. Cuando llegó junto a ellos se sintió incómodo… el ambiente entre él y Blaine se sentía distinto… tenían que hablar, pero no en frente de todos… esto sería difícil

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Ya dentro del auto y rumbo al departamento, Kurt estaba incómodo, se encontraba arrellanado y hecho un ovillo sobre su asiendo de copiloto. Solo se podía oír el sonido de la radio del automóvil y uno que otro auto pasando por el lado de ellos.

El semblante del moreno era tranquilo, sin preocupaciones. No tenía una pizca de enojo, decepción, frustración, pena que esperaba ver al haberse descubierto el engaño por completo… pero tenía ese algo que no dejaba tranquilo al castaño. Fue entonces que se armó de valor para comenzar a hablar.

- Blaine, tenemos que hablar sobre algo…- dijo Kurt escuetamente

- ¿Sobre la relación que existe entre Jake y Joe?- dijo con una leve sonrisa y mirándole de reojo, sabía que el castaño estaba complicado con ese tema… lo notó sobre el escenario, cuando ambos compartían escena y Jake miraba en dirección a Joe a cada instante.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?- dijo con rapidez, enderezándose en el asiento

- Lo sé hace un tiempo…- dijo con resolución

-¿Y no podías confiar en mí para contármelo?- escupió el castaño

-¿Así como tú confiaste en mí para decírmelo?- Blaine se detuvo frente a un semáforo, lo cual aprovechó para mirar a su novio a la cara –creo que el papel de hombre herido te queda bastante grande… ¿cómo te atreves a recriminarme algo que ni tú mismo has hecho?... eso se llama ser… uf!- la luz del semáforo cambió a verde, con lo cual el moreno no pudo seguir… mejor dicho, no quería seguir.

-¿Ser qué?... dime, ¿ser qué Anderson?- cuando Kurt llamaba a Blaine por su apellido era porque las cosas no iban para nada bien…

- Nada Kurt… nada- dijo en tono cansino

- Ah no, ¡tiras la piedra y luego huyes!... no has cambiado nada- dijo para volver a hacerse un ovillo en su asiento. Lo hubiese logrado de no ser por la violenta frenada que Blaine dio.

-¿Qué no he cambiado nada?... como te atre…- ahora sí que se sentía frustrado, cada vez que Kurt pasaba por uno de esos ataques era mejor no seguirle el juego, pues sabía que terminaría haciéndose la víctima de su propio veneno -¿sabes? Eres tú el que no ha cambiado nada. Sigues siendo un niño mimado al que nadie puede decirle no… ¡ni yo mismo! No quiero hablar más de nada, solo quiero llegar a casa y dormir… tú haz lo que se te antoje…- dicho esto aceleró a fondo para llegar lo más rápidamente posible a casa.

-Kurt en cambio no se hizo un ovillo en su asiento, pero si se fue todo el camino mirando por la ventana del auto. Irónicamente la canción que sonaba de fondo era "Please Forgive Me" de Bryan Adams.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Ya en casa ambos chicos decidieron ir cada uno por su cuenta, Kurt a tomar una ducha y Blaine a buscar qué comer. La noche se había arruinado por completo… y para variar era por culpa de entes ajenos a su relación. Esa parte era la que más frustraba a Blaine, el hecho de querer estar bien, en pareja, tranquilos y que siempre factores externos estuviesen ahí para boicotear su relación.

Con toda esa frustración a cuestas fue que decidió irse a la cama para poder descansar. Cuando entró al cuarto vio a Kurt sacando una manta del closet y llevando su almohada bajo el brazo, eso extrañó al moreno

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo extrañado, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

- Iré a dormir al living… no estamos bien como para dormir juntos hoy- respondió el castaño, intentando pasar por el lado de Blaine, pero éste le tomó por la cintura

- Por favor no lo hagas- susurró cerca de su oído.

Era increíble como el choque del aliento de su novio contra su piel lograba que todo el mundo desapareciera y sólo quedaran ellos dos

- Pero…- un dedo de Blaine le silenció

- Shhhh… no digas nada. No es necesario. Siento haberte ocultado lo de Joe y Jake… así como siento que siempre las cosas externas a nosotros me afecten tanto, al punto de discutir- sintió como el castaño botaba las cosas que tenía en sus brazos para envolverle con ellos alrededor del cuello –la verdad es que no quiero que nada nos separe… te amo y soy capaz de cualquier cosa por mantener a salvo lo que tenemos… una vez dijiste que nadie podía tocar lo que tenemos y eso es lo que quiero hacer por sobre todas las cosas- finalizó

- A veces te comportas de tal manera que me es imposible decirte no… y también quiero disculparme… por no ser sincero contigo, por enfadarme con cosas que no tienen nada que ver con nosotros ni con lo que tenemos… ¡también te amo por dios!, lo hago desde que tengo 16 años y te vi en esas malditas escaleras de Dalton… desde que vi tu sonrisa al cantar, desde que escuché tu voz. Te he amado por 14 años, con sus respectivos altos y bajos… te he amado, te amo y te amaré hasta que nada exista… pero creo que aun así yo estaré enamorado de ti- Kurt se sentía liberado, había dicho lo que en años no había expresado completamente

- Wow Kurt… me dejaste sin palabras- dijo el moreno riendo bajito.

- Las palabras no son necesarias…- dicho esto comenzó a besar la boca de Blaine con desenfreno

El moreno no se hizo de rogar y respondió al beso de la misma manera.

Con pasos torpes ambos se dirigieron a la cama para luego caer sobre ella y comenzar a desnudarse… sí, esa noche también sería especial para ambos.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine ya estaba en su oficina con una sonrisa radiante… la noche anterior había sido tan especial que ya no podía soportarlo: debía organizar la fiesta de compromiso ahora mismo y para ello necesitaba realizar una llamada.

Esperó a que le contestasen del otro lado:

-¡Blaine, hijo! ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo una voz con simpatía

-¡Hola Burt! Muy bien, ¿y ustedes?

- Mmmmmsssi, bien… con los problemas propios de la edad pero de eso más nada

- ¡Pero cómo dices eso Burt!, si estás en la flor de tu juventud- ambos rieron por el comentario, hasta que el padre del castaño habló

- A qué debo el honor de tu llamada

- Mira, lo primero es que debo ir a recopilar datos del caso que llevo a Ohio… y de paso quería hacerles una visita

- Sabes que eres más que bienvenido… Blaine, te has ganado un espacio en mi casa… te conozco desde que eras un mocoso cantarín… es más, nos molestaría a Carol y a mí el hecho de que estés por estos lares y no nos visites- dijo el hombre con determinación

- Lo sé y créeme que agradezco el gesto… aunque no es solo por eso que quiero ir a verles

-¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer por ti?

- Quiero casarme con Kurt y necesito de su ayuda para pedirle matrimonio- dijo de un tirón y al otro lado de la línea solo se escuchó silencio…

_**++Continuará++**_

* * *

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado como va la trama. Y espero que sigan uniéndose a esta historia._**

_**Ya saben! Todo en los comentarios que, para todo escritor, es como el aire y el agua... absolutamente necesarios para vivir =)!**_

_**See ya!**_


	10. Proposición

_**Hola a todos nuevamente. Bueno, me quedan 5 capítulos de los que ya tengo y escribir el final y terminamos con esto. Después que termine este fic seguiré con uno que me gustaba mucho pero la inspiración se fue: "Ardiente Devoción". Ese es corto y espero terminarlo pronto. No les contaré más planes a futuro por que no quiero ilusionarles con cosas que quizás no haga XD. **_

_**Disclaimer: Glee le pertenece a quien tenga su copyright y esas cosas. Escrito por y para fans. Sin fines de lucro. Mera entretención.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

La idea de todo eso era de Joe, él era quien había querido pasar la noche en el departamento de Jake.

Luego de la cena con Alder y Joe, el cual les felicitó por su relación para luego llevarlos a casa.

Ambos se encontraban sobre la cama del rubio (específicamente Joe estaba sobre Jake), besándose suavemente. Fue hasta que Joe deslizó una de sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón de Jake que la alerta se encendió

- Amor, ¿qué haces?- preguntó el rubio dejando de besarlo.

- ¿Qué no es obvio?- dijo buscando su boca nuevamente

- No me respondas con otra pregunta- le esquivó

- Quiero hacerlo- bajó la cara en señal de vergüenza

- ¿Qué cosa?- el rubio estaba confundido… no podía ser que…

- Tú sabes… no me hagas decirlo- respondió rojo como un tomate

- Quieres que hagamos el…

- Sí…- la mirada del moreno estaba clavada en los ojos azules de su novio, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por la vergüenza y la respiración estaba agitada.

- No, aún no podemos- dijo Jake, separándose de su novio y sentándose en el borde de la cama

- Pero… pero…- el moreno no entendía. Se sentó detrás de su novio para escucharle.

- Joe, mira… esto es complicado… eres… eres la primera persona en muchos años que de verdad me interesa… a la que amo de verdad. Es como si por fin encontrase a la "otra mitad de mi naranja". No quiero que te sientas presionado a nada, no quiero que sientas que esto es así para mí, porque realmente quiero que todo sea especial- se encontraba apoyando los codos en las rodillas y tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¿No te parezco sexy?- dijo en un susurro

- Dios, eres más que sexy… eres el chico más sensual que he tenido en mis brazos y en mi cama… pero esto no puede ser así… tiene que ser especial para ambos… e inolvidable. Sé que soy tu primera pareja… ¡hasta hace dos semanas atrás ni siquiera habías besado a alguien!, realmente quiero tomarme las cosas con calma-

- Pero es difícil… tú me excitas demasiado, junto a ti las cosas son tan simples… no me interesa perder mi virginidad en este mismo momento si eres tú quien la toma- Joe bajó de la cama para agacharse en frente de su novio. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y siguió- Te amo, realmente lo hago… no quiero esperar por algo de lo cual yo ya estoy seguro… sé lo que quiero y que lo quiero ahora…-

- Joe… mira, empecemos de a poco… quiero que aprendas

- ¿Aprender qué?- puso su mejor cara de inocencia

- ¡Uf! Con esa cara es casi imposible resistirse- dicho esto, tomó a su novio y lo lanzó sobre la cama para luego posarse sobre él- quiero que aprendas el juego antes de. Quiero que sientas lo que me provocas amor, te amo- comenzó a besar con furia los labios del moreno y acariciarle con pasión.

- Por su parte, el moreno se sentía en las nubes, por fin podía sentir lo que era estar un poco más íntimo con su novio. Si bien llevaban pocas semanas él ya se había convertido en un todo.

Las manos del rubio se apuraron en desabrochar el pantalón del moreno para bajarlos lentamente en conjunto con la ropa interior. Por su parte, Joe estaba ocupado sacándose la camisa para quedar completamente desnudo.

Jake se sacó su propia ropa de manera salvaje, tirando todo al piso. Se recostó sobre su novio y siguió besándole con anhelo.

Con la mano derecha tomó el miembro de Joe y comenzó a masajearlo, a lo cual el moreno gimió fuertemente

- Ja-Jake…

- No digas nada, déjame hacer lo necesario, ¿vale?

- Mhm…

Siguió con su tarea de masturbar a su pareja. De pronto Joe sintió que la mano se iba, a lo cual gimió en protesta. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la mano fue reemplazada por unos labios cálidos. La boca del rubio estaba bajando lentamente por la erección de Joe.

Se sentía tan jodidamente bien que no atinó a nada más que tomar a su novio del pelo y apresurar su movimiento.

En un par de minutos Joe sentía que se venía. Intentó sacar a su novio pero este se resistió bajando hasta la base para tragar toda la explosión que estallaba en su garganta.

El moreno gritó al llegar al orgasmo, sentía como se vaciaba dentro de la garganta de su novio. Eso había sido rápido.

- Lo lamento… esto fue muy rápido- dijo Joe avergonzado

- Da igual amor, para ser tu primera vez.

- …

- Mira, no te preocupes- Jake abrazó el cuerpo desnudo de su novio y le habló al oído- la próxima vez será distinto… ya planearemos algo especial para ello, ¿te parece?

- De acuerdo… ahora es mi turno- y dicho esto bajó hasta el miembro de su novio, el cual de golpe introdujo en su boca

- Ahhh… para… para ser inexperto sabes mucho- Jake gemía ante el contacto

- He estudiado mucho…- dicho esto prosiguió su tarea.

La noche era larga… y al parecer caliente para ambos.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Blaine se encontraba alistando su viaje a Ohio. Tenía las maletas preparadas, el pasaje en avión en la billetera y se encontraba comiendo junto a Kurt.

Las funciones de la obra habían finalizado, por lo cual James les dio 1 mes de descanso para que hicieran lo que quisieran.

El castaño ya lucía afeitado, pero aún se lamentaba el hecho de que su piel sufriera las consecuencias de una escasa hidratación. Hasta una pequeña irritación en la parte baja del mentón era fruto de las semanas con barba.

El anillo ya estaba con él. El día anterior había pasado por "Tiffany & Co." Para recoger el anillo con el cual pensaba pedirle matrimonio a Kurt el día de su cumpleaños, para el cual sólo faltaban 4 días.

Luego de su conversación con Burt, todo iba sobre ruedas

**Flash Back**

- Burt?- Blaine sentía un silencio totalmente incómodo por parte de su suegro

- …- el padre de Kurt no articulaba sonido alguno

- Mira… sé que la noticia es un tanto fuerte… pero si lo piensas bien ya es tiempo de que ambos demos el "siguiente paso". Llevamos 14 años juntos, creo que es necesario hacerlo- se explicó

- ¿Kurt lo sabe? digo, ¿tu idea del matrimonio?

- No, no… no lo sabe, quiero que sea una sorpresa para su cumpleaños-

- Bueno… ¿qué puedo hacer?, ustedes son dos adultos, son una pareja adulta… realmente me asombra esta instancia, porque ya me había hecho la idea de que un matrimonio entre ustedes sería algo que jamás pasaría… estaré encantado de ayudarte en lo que sea necesario-

- Gracias Burt

- Pero ten en claro solo una cosa…

- Dime…

- Pase lo que pase, no te separes nunca de él. ¿Queda claro?

- S-si… ¿por qué lo dices?

- Hijo, debo irme… cuídate y nos vemos. ¡Adiós!- dicho esto finalizó la llamada.

Blaine se quedó pensando… ¿a qué se refería su suegro?

** End of Flash Back**

- Hey… Blaine, ¿me oyes?

- Ah?, no… lo siento amor

- Ok, te contaba acerca de mi última adquisición

- ¿Otro pañuelo de Alexander McQueen?

- No, es una mochila de Marc Jacobs… ¿qué te sucede? estás un tanto distraído...

- Es que te tengo una sorpresa… pensaba dártela en tu cumpleaños… pero creo que ya es tiempo de que la tengas

- ¿En serio? ¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí?

- Sí… cierra tus ojos y abre las manos- dijo el moreno con entusiasmo. Kurt no se hizo de rogar y obedeció a su novio. Blaine sacó un paquete de algún lugar en el salón y lo puso sobre las manos del castaño.

- Abre tus ojos amor- dijo el moreno. Kurt abrió los ojos y pudo ver un paquete de color negro con un moño plateado. Sin esperar más rompió el envoltorio para ver su contenido: un set de cremas Vichy, eran 5 envases de cremas y leches hidratantes. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dejó las cremas sobre la mesa y se lanzó a los brazos de Blaine para besarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Eran esos momentos, cuando Kurt se emocionaba con tan poco, los cuales hacían que Blaine Anderson quisiera decir el "sí, acepto". Además, ¿quién dijo que la felicidad no es eterna?

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Estaba en el aeropuerto. Eran las 06:15 y ya estaba en la sala de embarque. Había ido en un taxi, no le gustaba que Kurt fuera a despedirlo (dado que el castaño siempre, siempre lloraba en la despedida… aunque fuese un viaje d días), así que temprano besó los dormidos labios de su novio y salió rumbo a su vuelo.

No había nada que hacer más que esperar, el vuelo era a las 06:30, por lo que aprovechó el tiempo en reorganizar la fiesta sorpresa. Sacó su notebook y comenzó a revisar el itinerario de ese día:

• Ir a la casona a ver los últimos detalles de la fiesta

• Ir a vestirse apropiadamente

• Recoger a los Hummel-Hudson

• Esperar al castaño

• Cantarle aquella canción de Elvis Presley que derrite cualquier corazón

• Proponerle matrimonio con el anillo y de rodillas.

No tenía en el itinerario nada más contemplado, quería que todo el resto de la velada fuese improvisado. Total, llevaban 14 años improvisando sobre ellos, ¿qué más daban un par de horas más?

Con ese pensamiento escuchó la llamada por altavoz para subir al avión, por fin comenzaba su pequeña travesía.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Era el día de su cumpleaños y Blaine no estaba junto a él para felicitarlo. Por primera vez en los últimos 5 años que no recibía un pastel a medianoche y un "feliz cumpleaños Sr. Hummel". Eran las 00:12 minutos y aún nadie lo había felicitado. Eso hasta que su móvil sonó. Miró la pantalla, era Blaine.

- Hola, Blaine?

- Cumpleaños feliz, te deseo yo a ti, cumpleaños Sr. Hummel, que los cumplas feliz- dijo una alegre voz cantarina al otro lado

- Gracias… necesitaba tu saludo- se acomodó sobre la cama para hablar con su novio

- Lamento no estar contigo en este momento… te extraño, no sabes cuanto

- Lo sé, creo que lo mismo que yo te extraño a ti

- ¿A qué hora es tu vuelo a Lima? Creo que Finn y Rachel ya están aquí

- A las 15:45… papá y Finn irán por mí al aeropuerto. Si, ellos ya se fueron, ayer por la tarde. Irás a casa para la fiesta, ¿verdad?

- No podría perdérmela por nada del mundo… no todos los días tú cumples 30 años

- Blaine… no me recuerdes el cambio de decenio por favor

- Vamos, los 30 no son tan malos… sólo mírame a mí

- Por eso lo digo…

- ¡Oye!...- una risa brotó de los labios de ambos- solo… solo quiero que seas feliz el día de hoy… te amo

- Yo también. Ahora señor abogado, debe ir a la cama para que mañana estés fresco como una lechuga

- Y lucir bien para ti.

- Siempre luces bien para mí, hasta vestido con la cortina del baño.

- Eres encantador… buenas noches Kurt. Mañana nos vemos. Te amo

- Buenas noches… yo también te amo- cortó la llamada y dejó su móvil sobre la mesita de noche.

Algo le decía a Kurt Hummel que su fiesta sería totalmente inolvidable

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Blaine supervisaba que todo estuviese en su lugar: las flores blancas en la entrada, rosas rojas en cada mesa y flores amarillas sobre el escenario. También velaba la llegada de los licores y las gaseosas. La comida debía ser perfecta así como los horarios debían cumplirse al pie de la letra.

A su lado se encontraba Sam, el único capaz de acompañarle a sabiendas del estado de hiperventilación nerviosa que esa situación dejaba al moreno.

- Blaine, está todo bien. No hay por qué preocuparse tanto- dijo en tono cansino

- Lo sé, sólo quiero asegurarme de que nada saldrá de su foco durante la fiesta… ¿dónde está la organizadora de eventos?

- La enviaste por el chef… eso hace no más de 5 minutos… ¿quieres calmarte un poco por favor?- Sam ya estaba cansado de esa situación. Blaine hecho un manojo de nervios era un espectáculo digno de ver

- Está bien- el moreno buscó un asiento y se desplomó sobre él- no pensé que pedirle la mano a Kurt sería tan agotador. ¿Cómo le pediste matrimonio a Mercedes?- preguntó

- Simple: fuera del "Madison Square Garden", íbamos caminando de la mano, sólo me arrodillé y se lo propuse. Eso fue todo… no hubo grandes ceremonias ni nada. Pero creo que cada uno hace lo que quiere con ello, por algo estoy ayudándote- dijo con simpleza, sentándose en el suelo junto al moreno.

- Gracias. Realmente no sé qué haría sin la ayuda de ustedes. A todo esto, ¿qué hora es?- preguntó

- Es hora de que vayas a cambiarte de ropa. Son las 18:08 y la fiesta comienza a las 20:00. Vamos campeón, al hotel por tu ropa para volver por él- dicho esto el rubio tomó por el brazo a Blaine y lo sacó de la casona.

Por otra parte, Kurt estaba mirando su ropa, no sabía que ponerse para la fiesta. Desde que había pisado el suelo de Lima fue notificado que la fiesta sería en la "Casona de Lima", la cual era el centro de eventos más costoso de la cuidad. No podía creer que sus padres gastaran dinero en ello, aunque Burt le dijo un escueto "lo mereces, la sorpresa lo merece", frase que no tenía sentido alguno en esos momentos.

Miraba una y otra vez sus atuendos, hasta que se decidió por un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. La ocasión ameritaba sobriedad y elegancia… además, quería lucir hermoso para su novio. Llevaba 4 días sin verle y la desesperación lo mataba.

Si bien ya habían estado separados por trabajo, esta vez se sentía distinto… por que todo era distinto. Blaine era el Blaine de hace 14 años, con la diferencia que ya no apestaba para el romance. Al parecer tantas películas de amor y tantos musicales de Broadway habían enseñado a esa parte de su corazón a "cómo debe ser el romance para Kurt Hummel", lo cual hacía jodidamente feliz a su corazón.

Volvió a mirar su ropa, aunque ya había decidido el atuendo a usar, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al recordar el baile del año 2010, cuando salió "Prom Queen", pasó de ser la humillación más grande a la felicidad más absoluta cuando él estuvo ahí, consolándole y dándole fuerzas… también cuando salió a su rescate, bailando juntos frente a toda la escuela… gracias a él pudo afrontar esa realidad con una sonrisa en la cara.

Fue al baño de su casa, debía tomar una ducha y vestirse lo más rápido posible, su fiesta comenzaba a las 20:00 y ya eran las 19:00, tenía tan solo una hora para quedar guapo y salir rumbo a la fiesta.

Aún ese presentimiento le seguía, de que esa noche sería inolvidable.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Blaine se miraba por enésima vez al espejo, viendo si existía alguna imperfección en su traje, si había alguna mancha o alguna arruga fuera de lugar. Por lo visto, no.

Pensaba en cómo le pediría matrimonio, que palabras decir cuando le propusiera matrimonio… la verdad, nada se le venía a la cabeza en ese momento… mejor improvisar, improvisar sobre todo lo que quería. La naturalidad a veces era mejor que la estructura.

Se miró por última vez al espejo antes de bajar, le habían llamado y el taxi estaba abajo esperándole. Antes de salir revisó su bolsillo y aquel anillo estaba ahí, dentro de su caja.

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor sentía que esa noche sería especial e inolvidable…

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Kurt estaba impaciente, su padre aún no estaba listo y eso que le había dicho que todo estaba listo y que saldría en un momento. Miró su reloj con molesta, estaban al filo de la hora y aún no lograban salir de la casa.

- Papá, ¿puedes apurarte? Son las 19:50- gritó el castaño escaleras arriba

- Ya bajo, solo me falta la corbata…- respondió

- Ok… pero no tardes, ¡por favor!

Cuando ya Burt estaba listo, y Kurt un poco más relajado, decidieron partir rumbo a la Casona, para la gran fiesta.

- Iremos en tu auto o en el de Finn?- preguntó el castaño

- En ninguno de los anteriores- dijo Burt con una sonrisa. Kurt no entendía bien… pero al abrir la puerta de su casa y ver la limosina que le esperaba, todo cobró sentido

- Papá… es maravilloso… gracias-

- No me agradezcas a mí… esto fue idea de Blaine- dijo el hombre, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo

- Wow… ¡no sé qué decir!...

- En vez de decir algo, mejor sube y vamos a tú fiesta-

- Si, vamos… quiero ver a Blaine y agradecerle la limosina-

Dicho esto ambos abordaron el vehículo y partieron a la casona.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

En la entrada del local se encontraba Blaine, esperando cual novio en su boda. Su cara se alegró de sobremanera cuando vio a Kurt descendiendo de la limosina que él había alquilado para la ocasión. Vestía perfectamente de negro, al igual que él, ambos parecían sacados de una de las miles de revistas de moda que el castaño coleccionaba en la parte superior del closet. Al verlo, Kurt corrió a los brazos de su novio para abrazarle y besarle sin importarle que la mitad de Lima les estuviera mirando. Se extrañaban, demasiado para ser apenas unos días.

Tomados de las manos entraron en la casona, donde la fiesta ya estaba tomando forma. Se podían ver a los antiguos integrantes de "New Directions" en su totalidad. Así como también el buen Will Schuester acompañado por Emma y sus mellizos Alinne y Thomas. Era increíble que los pequeños ya tuvieran 12 años, pareciera que ayer estaban en el hospital felicitando a la pareja por los bebés. También estaban algunos de sus ex compañeros de Dalton, lo único malo es que Jeff había cortado con Nick un par de semanas antes, por cual el moreno no estaba en la fiesta; eso era una lástima, llevaban casi el mismo tiempo que ellos juntos y casi siempre que se juntaban ambas parejas parecían una de las más felices… bueno, por ahí dicen que no todo lo que brilla es oro.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Cerca de las 22:00 la fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo. Habían cantado el clásico "Cumpleaños Feliz" al festejado y también obligado a morder la torta, cosa que Finn aprovechó para estrellar la cara de su hermano en el centro de la torta. Todos rieron, hasta el castaño. Blaine aprovechó de besarle por toda la cara con el pretexto de sacarle la crema de la misma.

Habían bailado, reído, cantado y hasta llorado con el pequeño discurso de Burt para su hijo, donde destacaba que lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado como padre era tenerlo a él como hijo. Que siempre ha estado orgulloso de él y que nunca se deje caer por nada ni nadie. Ese fue el momento más emotivo de la velada.

Blaine miró el reloj, ya era el momento de la sorpresa de la noche. Subió al escenario, pidió que cortaran la música, tomó el micrófono y comenzó:

- Amigos, quiero pedirles un momento por favor- cuando todos callaron el moreno prosiguió- muchas gracias. Bueno, el motivo del por qué estamos aquí es simplemente porque mi novio, el Sr. Kurt Hummel está de cumpleaños… el bendito cumpleaños número 30. Así que quiero pedirle que suba hasta este escenario, ya que tengo algo muy importante que decirle- Blaine esperó a que Kurt, con una cara de sorpresa digna de catálogo, subiera y le mirase- Kurt, necesito que sepas algo ahora, por favor escúchame- dicho esto comenzaron los acordes de "Only You" de Elvis Presley

_Only you can do make all this world seem bright_

_Only you can do make the darkness bright_

_Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do_

_And do fill my heart with love for only you._

Blaine miraba a su novio con dulzura, estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de él.

Kurt por su parte no podía creer que el moreno estuviera cantando aquella canción solo para él.

_Only you can do make this change in me_

_For it's true you are my destiny_

_When you hold my hand I understand_

_The magic that you do_

_You're my dream come true_

_My one and only you_

Kurt en un impulse, tomó la mano libre de su novio y comenzó a mecerla al ritmo de la música. Blaine, con una sonrisa siguió el juego

_Only you can do make this change in me_

_For it's true you are my destiny_

_When you hold my hand I understand_

_The magic that you do_

_You're my dream come true_

_My one and only you._

Al finalizar la canción y en medio de los aplausos, Blaine se arrodilló frente a su novio sin soltarle la mano y con el micrófono cerca de la boca comenzó a hablar, mejor dicho, a improvisar

- Kurt, quiero que sepas que has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, desde que tengo 16 años. Nunca he dejado de amarte y creo que ya es tiempo de que estemos juntos para siempre- dejó el micrófono en el piso y soltó la mano de su novio para hurgar en su bolsillo en busca de la cajita burdeo. Cuando la encontró, la abrió y mostró a Kurt, el cual estaba pálido, más de lo habitual, y miraba incrédulo- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó el moreno.

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio, salvo por los sollozos de Rachel, Mercedes y Quinn. Estaban expectantes a la respuesta del castaño, el cual parecía no reaccionar ante la propuesta.

- ¿Kurt? ¿Qué sucede amor?- Blaine se preocupó, la cara de su novio no era de alegría

- Blaine, ¿qué estás haciendo?- dijo con el rostro un tanto desencajado.

- Proponerte matrimonio…- Blaine estaba asustado, no había visto esa expresión en su cara desde que había ganado la corona de Reina en la secundaria.

- No...- dijo esquivando la mirada de su novio y mirando al público, el cual no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

- ¿Qué?- el moreno tampoco creía en la respuesta

- Hemos hablado varias veces acerca de esto…

- P-pero…- Blaine quería rogar, suplicar si era necesario

- No Blaine, no me casaré contigo- dijo terminantemente

El lugar estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Todos estaban en absoluto shock. No podían creer que Blaine obtuviera una respuesta negativa. Por lo mismo y dentro de la poca dignidad que le quedaba, el moreno bajó del escenario y salió a paso rápido de la casona. Una vez en la calle corrió. Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, corrió y lloró. Lloró por la respuesta y la humillación. Llegó hasta la calle principal, donde cogió un taxi y entre sollozos le pidió que lo llevase a su hotel.

Cuando llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta lentamente, sentía que los pies le pesaban sobremanera. A paso lento llegó hasta la cama y se lanzó sobre ella. Las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, realmente no esperaba una respuesta como esa por parte de Kurt… ni que el final podía ser tan macabro. Catorce años desvanecidos en un "_**No**_".

Antes de caer dormido pensó en algo… ¿quién dijo que la felicidad no es eterna? porque al parecer tenía razón.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Despertó de golpe, ya que alguien tocaba en la puerta de su habitación. Se levantó y notó que aún estaba vestido con la ropa de la fiesta; también notó que aún empuñaba el anillo en su mano, por lo cual decidió dejarlo en la mesita de noche.

Miró la hora, eran las 02:45 am, ¿quién podría ser a ésta hora?

Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe, encontrándose con la cara de Kurt

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo en un susurro, al parecer había estado llorando

Blaine solo le miró, el llanto otra vez se hizo presente…

_**++Continuará++**_

* * *

_**Uhhhhhhhh! Alguien se esperaba esa respuesta?!... y eso que no saben que pasará en el próximo capítulo!. **_

_**Blaine! Yo SÍ me caso contigo! **_

_**Ya saben! Todo en los comentarios que, para todo escritor, es como el aire y el agua... absolutamente necesarios para vivir =)!**_

_**See ya!**_


	11. Separación

_**Hola! Bueno, esta semana olvidé publicar a mitad de semana, es por eso que ahora subo el capi 11 y después el 12... para compensar la tardanza.**_

_**Quiero que sepan que esta historia es muy importante para mí... fue la primera historia que tuvo seguidores y comentarios. Les agradezco de corazón el que la sigan nuevamente y espero con todo mi corazón les guste todo lo que viene de ahora en adelante.**_

_**Las/os quiero!**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee le pertenece a quien tenga su copyright y esas cosas. Escrito por y para fans. Sin fines de lucro. Mera entretención.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_La banda sonora que me acompañó fue:_

_Adele: "Someone Like You" y "Don't You Remember"_

_Lady Antebellum: "Just a Kiss", "I Run To You" y "American Honey"_

_Jewel: "Foolish Game" y "Hands"._

* * *

Blaine dejó la puerta abierta para que Kurt entrase a la habitación. El castaño entró silenciosamente y cerró la misma tras de sí. Comenzó a seguir los pasos del otro al rumbo que le llevasen.

El moreno se sentó en el suelo, al borde del gran ventanal que había, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían caído. Antes de todo ello sacó de su bolso una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Estando sentado sacó uno, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar tranquilamente. Kurt lo miraba de pie, al otro lado de la cama, con un poco de molestia.

- Sabes que no me gusta que fumes- dijo

- En este momento no tienes derecho de prohibirme nada, ¿no crees?- replicó con un dejo de amargura.

- No vine a pelear contigo Blaine- el castaño se movió al otro lado de la cama, el cercano a Blaine, y se sentó –necesitamos hablar…

- Creo que me dejaste más que clara tu decisión… y frente a todos nuestros amigos- dijo, soltando una bocanada de humo hacia el exterior.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, en el que Blaine seguía fumando y Kurt solo le miraba. Cuando el primer cigarrillo se acabó, sacó otro de la cajetilla y lo encendió

- Acabas de fumarte uno, ¿puedes parar?- dijo Kurt con notoria molestia.

- Te he dicho que no estás en condiciones de prohibirme nada…- respondió el moreno también con molestia.

- Eso te hace daño- fue su argumento. Blaine levantó la cara y le miró con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Más del que me has hecho tú a mí?, lo dudo…- replicó el moreno, ahora con rencor.

- …- Kurt no tenía nada que decir a eso. Su novio estaba en lo cierto.

- Por lo menos éste- dijo señalando el cigarrillo- no habla…- finalizó, dándole una calada muy larga para luego exhalar el humo- dime, no creo que hayas venido a verme fumar, ¿verdad?-

- No, no vine a eso… Blaine, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó en la fiesta…

- Habla- dijo secamente. Kurt se acomodó en el piso, cruzando las piernas al sentarse a una prudencial distancia del moreno.

- Perdóname. La verdad es que no quise herirte… no me esperaba aquella propuesta… ¿cuándo iba a imaginar que me pedirías matrimonio el día de mis cumpleaños?... o sea, sinceramente ni siquiera pensaba en el matrimonio. Las veces que habíamos hablado del tema creí que tenías claro que no estaba entre mis planes el hecho de casarme… es decir, llevamos 14 años juntos. No es necesario formalizar nada, ¿no crees?

- No, no lo creo… por algo te propuse matrimonio- Blaine había terminado su segundo cigarrillo e iba por el tercero, pero no lo encendió, solo lo tenía entre los dedos –mira, la verdad de todo esto es que te amo… te amo como no creo amar a nadie. Pensé, estúpidamente, que podríamos hacerlo oficial, digo, oficializar lo nuestro… con papeles, legalmente.- puso el cigarrillo en sus labios y lo encendió, aspiró suavemente y exhaló con fuerza – pero me equivoqué. Quizás estos años ya nos han hecho daño… 14 años nos aniquilaron… - con el dedo hizo un círculo en el aire –todo esto ya está muerto… no nos queda nada por hacer- finalizó amargamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- hace mucho que Kurt no sentía el miedo que le comía por dentro.

- A que esto se acabó Kurt, lo nuestro no puede seguir… ya está todo terminado para nosotros- dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

- No… no puedes hablar en serio Blaine… ¡te amo! ¡Tanto que me duele!- dijo el castaño desesperadamente.

- Yo también te amo… pero este amor me hace daño… queremos cosas distintas: yo quiero casarme, tú quieres ser libre. Eso es una GRAN diferencia.- Blaine apagó lo que le quedaba de cigarrillo y gateando se acercó a Kurt, el que luchaba por no llorar a gritos. Suavemente le tocó la cara con la mano izquierda la cual, aunque tuviera un intenso olor a tabaco, no le molestó al castaño – tenemos que separarnos, por nuestra sanidad mental. Te amo, jamás dejaré de hacerlo… pero en estos momentos no podemos estar juntos… no así- dijo finalmente a lo que el castaño cerró los ojos y dejó correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de ambos de manera alternada. Seguían en la misma posición, con la mano de Blaine sobre la cara de Kurt. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, el cual fue cortado por el castaño

- No puedo creer que nuestra historia quede aquí… Blaine, ¡son 14 años!, no podemos tirarlos por la borda… sencillamente me niego a ello- dijo con determinación y ahora tomando la mano libre de su… ¿novio? –hagamos un trato… necesitamos tiempo… eso es verdad, pero no por ello tenemos que terminarlo todo- Blaine iba a replicar, pero el castaño con su mano libre le tapó la boca –tú ya has hablado, ahora es mi turno- suspiró cansadamente. Lo que quería proponerle al moreno era una medida desesperada, algo que se le había ocurrido en los últimos minutos – tomémonos un tiempo… sí, un tiempo. Pensemos en lo que queremos y luego, si no queremos lo mismo, finiquitamos todo… ¿te parece?- dijo con esperanza.

Blaine pudo leer la desesperación en los ojos del castaño, sabía que él no creía en el "_tomarse un tiempo_"… pero ahora se lo estaba rogando. Algo dentro del moreno se movió, sabía que todo era una medida para no separarse de él. Con cuidado separó su mano de la mejilla de Kurt y luego sacó la mano del mismo de su boca para así poder hablar.

- Kurt… no me parece justo. Tú no crees en esas cosas del tiempo… no quiero tomarme un tiempo.- dijo con determinación. Se puso de pie y caminó por el cuarto, sacando un cuarto cigarrillo y encendiéndolo –no podré estar así contigo… es todo o nada… y en estos momentos prefiero la nada- finalizó. Le dio una honda calada a su cigarrillo y luego exhaló lentamente.

- Blaine… no puedes dejarme solo…- Kurt lloraba, su interior se quebraba, se caía a pedazos. El único amor de su vida le estaba dejando en ese mismo instante – ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás haciendo? ¿De lo que nos estás haciendo?- preguntó con tristeza, poniéndose de pie y caminando para quedar frente a frente con el moreno

- Sí, lo sé… es necesario Kurt.- vio como la cara de su ahora ex novio estaba compungida, las lágrimas caían como un pequeño río, agrietando la perfecta piel de sus pómulos para caer en sus secos labios. Sintió el impulso de secarlas, besar los labios a modo de hidratarlos con los suyos, pero se dijo que no. No podía jugar así con la cordura del amor de su vida.

- Entonces… esto es el fin…- más fue un susurro que una declaración

- Me temo que sí- sentenció el moreno.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Blaine fumando y Kurt mirando un punto fijo en la nada. El silencio fue roto por el moreno, el cual declaró ir al baño por una ducha y le pidió al castaño que cerrase la puerta al salir. No hubo beso de despedida, ni un adiós. Fue todo muy frío.

Blaine ya estaba en el baño, se podía escuchar el sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo. En ese momento Kurt decidió salir de la habitación y del hotel. Cuando se dirigía a la puerta dio un último vistazo a todo el entorno y su mirada quedó quieta sobre el anillo que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche. Se acercó y lo tomó entre sus dedos. Lo miró detenidamente, era hermoso y costoso. Probablemente era de "Tiffany & Co."… con sumo cuidado lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y huyó del lugar.

Era el final de una vida…

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Después de la conversación en la que habían roto, Kurt camino hasta su casa, donde le esperaba toda su familia. Cuando entró y los vio a todos sentados en la sala de estar no pudo más y rompió en un llanto desesperado. La primera en correr a sostenerlo fue Carole, la cual notó cuando las piernas del castaño se debilitaron y su cuerpo amenazó con caer al suelo estrepitosamente. Le tocó la frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Le pidió ayuda a Burt para llevarlo a lo que era su antigua habitación. El padre no se hizo de rogar y tomó en brazos a su pequeño, el cual se aferró a su cuello desesperadamente, lo único que se podía entender entre su llanto era "me dejó… me dejó… se acabó…". A Burt la sangre le hirvió, le había pedido a Blaine que no dejase a Kurt, pero lo había hecho finalmente.

Rachel, más sensible que nunca debido a su embarazo, comenzó a llorar al ver a su cuñado en ese estado. Finn la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, susurrándole que todo estaría bien.

Cuando el padre hubo dejado a su hijo sobre la cama y Carole había traído un oportuno vaso con agua azucarada y un ibuprofeno para la fiebre. Fue que comenzó el relato.

Les contó como Blaine le había puesto final a 14 años y de cómo se sentía culpable. Sus padres no hablaron, solo escucharon y consolaron a base de caricias. Estuvieron con él hasta que el sueño le venció. A la mañana siguiente, Kurt aún estaba vestido con las ropas de la noche anterior. Palpó por fuera su bolsillo y encontró el anillo, metió la mano sacándolo de su interior. Lentamente fue hasta su tocador y sacó una cadena de plata que había pertenecido a su madre. Pasó el anillo por ella y se lo colgó al cuello. Era el único recuerdo de Blaine que le quedaba, era su cable a tierra del amor que se profesaban, a pesar de no estar juntos.

Por su parte, Blaine tampoco la pasó bien. Simuló bañarse para que Kurt se fuera. Cuando escuchó cerrar la puerta dejó que el llanto se hiciera dueño de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo del baño y llorando a gritos. Quería quitar todo el dolor que estaba en su interior. Había perdido al amor de su vida, al único hombre que de verdad hacía de su vida una real vida… y todo por su culpa. Se acusó de ser temperamental, de no pensar, de no razonar. De ser aquellos que dicen lo que piensan, mas no piensan lo que dicen. Estuvo así hasta que el sueño le tomó y se durmió en el suelo del baño. A la mañana siguiente se odió, no sabía dónde había quedado el anillo. Perfecto, ahora no podría pedir el reembolso por éste. Sin más, dejó el hotel cerca de las 10.00 am. Se encaminó rumbo a NY para poder rehacer su vida.

Casi por un acuerdo tácito ambos habían dejado de vivir en el departamento que antes compartían. Kurt se había ido por un tiempo a casa de Rachel y Finn, quienes le habían recibido con los brazos abiertos. Mientras tanto Blaine había rentado un pequeño departamento, con cocina, comedor/sala de estar y 2 habitaciones. No vivía solo, Joe era su compañero. El mulato tuvo que prácticamente arrancar de casa. Sus padres no habían recibido bien la noticia de que su hijo estaba era bisexual, mucho menos que tenía por pareja a un hombre y más encima mayor que él… por lo mismo prefirió huir y vivir su vida en compañía de su amigo. Blaine agradecía el gesto, ya que por lo menos no se sentiría solo.

De todas formas, como Blaine era un caballero, mensualmente pagaba los gastos de aquel departamento que compartió con el amor de Kurt. Si bien no quería vivir en él por la tormenta de recuerdos que éste le daba, tampoco quería perderlo… sabía que ese era el único nexo que le quedaba con Kurt.

También habían llegado, de forma tácita nuevamente, al acuerdo de no verse más. Pero sí se enviaban sms a diario. Nada comprometedor, solo un "_buenos días_", "_que te vaya bien_", "_buenas noches_". Para ambos era la forma de saber que el otro estaba vivo… y también de saber que aún se amaban, aunque no estuvieran juntos.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Habían pasado 4 meses desde la ruptura. Kurt acompañaba a Rachel en su embarazo (ya tenía 6 meses de gestación), consintiéndole y siendo su amigo. Amaba la idea de poder cargar en brazos a su futuro sobrino. Sí, era hombre, estaba confirmado por el médico que trataba a la morena. El castaño no podía creerlo, así que compraba cuanta cosa "fashion" para niño veía en alguna vitrina del centro comercial. Su nombre sería Mark Damian Hudson-Berry. Kurt había escogido el segundo nombre. También viajaba a Lima cada vez que podía, necesitaba estar con su familia, necesitaba sentirse querido.

Por su parte Blaine y Joe tenían una vida tranquila, salvo por las veces en las que el rubio novio de su amigo aparecía en el departamento. Las diferencias entre ellos habían quedado zanjadas hace tiempo, aun así no se simpatizaban en lo absoluto. Cuando el mulato le preguntó por qué no dejaban esa antipatía mutua para comenzar a conocerse, Blaine le respondió un escueto "no me interesa". Siempre que el rubio llegaba, el moreno optaba por encerrarse en su cuarto, tomar su notebook, ponerse los audífonos y escuchar música a un volumen altísimo mientras veía cualquier cosa por Internet.

En el trabajo ambos seguían siendo profesionales impecables. El moreno ya casi acababa de investigar su caso para poder poner las pruebas ante el jurado y el castaño estaba actuando como nunca. Aunque todos los días seguían en su cadena de sms. Ahora ya agregaban frases como "_¡cuídate!_", "_que tengas un buen día_", "_¿cómo estuvo tú día?_" y cosas de ese tipo. Habían pasado de enviarse 3 mensajes diarios a enviarse unos 10 o 15 diariamente. Tanto así que ambos decidieron, de manera separada y sin que el otro supiera, cambiar sus planes de móvil por unos que tuvieran mayor cantidad de sms incluidos.

Llegaron a los 6 meses de separación. Las cosas estaban más tranquilas, pero no por eso menos dolorosas. Kurt lloraba como un niño cada vez que iba a Lima, era el único lugar decente para desahogarse, el único lugar que le daba confianza para poder hacerlo. Por su parte, Burt estaba harto… harto de ver como su hijo sufría por amor y que en 6 meses no había podido superarlo para nada. Si bien la fachada era perfecta para el mundo, para la familia no lo era. Sabía que el corazón de su hijo estaba parchado, no reparado. Sabía cómo dolía el hecho de perder al que amas, él lo había vivido en carne propia cuando su mujer había muerto, pero esto era distinto. Blaine estaba vivo, quizás destruido tanto o más que Kurt, pero vivo al fin y al cabo. Por lo mismo decidió ir y tener una charla con aquel al que consideraba como otro hijo.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Era un lunes, hacía frío ya que estaban en pleno invierno. Blaine estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo que no escuchó cuando Ivonne, su secretaria, había abierto la puerta de la oficina.

- Sr. Anderson, tiene visitas- dijo la mujer

- Ivonne, no estoy para nadie- dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla del computador.

- ¿Ni siquiera para hablar con tu padre putativo?- dijo una voz masculina

- ¿Burt?- preguntó con asombro, levantando la vista por primera vez y encontrándose con los ojos de su ex suegro.

- ¿Quién más si no, chico?- replicó con una sonrisa. Ivonne comprendió que sobraba y con un "permiso" salió de escena. Mientras tanto, Blaine se ponía de pie para ir a saludar al hombre con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Extrañaba ver a aquel que le aceptó en su casa como uno más de la familia.

- ¿Qué te trae por estos lados?- preguntó el moreno

- Quiero hablar contigo. No lo hemos hecho desde… bueno… desde ese día- Blaine sabía a qué día se refería el hombre mayor – ¿tienes tiempo como para un almuerzo?- preguntó tranquilamente. El moreno miró su reloj, eran casi las 13:00 y su estómago estaba comenzando a reclamar comida.

- ¡Claro! deja decirle a mi secretaria que me tomaré la tarde libre y podemos hablar todo lo necesario, ¿te parece?- Burt solo asintió. Blaine tomó su teléfono de escritorio y le pidió a Ivonne que cancelase todas sus actividades, ya que tenía un tema familiar muy importante de resolver. Dicho esto, salió en compañía de su ex suegro a un restaurante que conocía muy bien.

Ambos pidieron el almuerzo y comenzaron a hablar de la vida de Blaine, de cómo lo había pasado en los últimos 6 meses de separación, de la vida construida después del esa noche… de cómo estaba camino a superarlo, pero no a olvidarlo. Burt escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que el moreno decía, asentía de vez en cuando; internamente se obligaba a esperar para poder hablar, tenía que escuchar toda la versión de su ex yerno antes de dar su opinión objetiva. Sí, a pesar de que su hijo estaba en todo esto nunca perdió la objetividad de su opinión.

Comieron tranquilamente, conversaron de temas banales y de cosas de aconteces nacional. De deportes, política, incluso farándula.

Cuando estaban tomando el café fue que el mayor decidió hablar, ya era tiempo.

- ¿Sabes algo de Kurt? digo, ¿has hablado con él últimamente?- preguntó, había que tantear el terreno.

- Hablado personalmente no… pero nos enviamos sms todo el día- dijo con un leve sonrojo. No podía mentirle a aquel hombre.

- Me lo temía - se acomodó en el asiento y prosiguió –mira hijo, si de verdad quieres a Kurt, déjalo definitivamente… no se hablen más, corten relaciones, vendan el departamento… terminen definitivamente- dijo de golpe.

- No puedo… lo amo- fue la tímida respuesta de Blaine.

- Lo sé y él te ama también… te ama tanto que se está cayendo por dentro y ya se le nota por fuera- Burt tomó una de las manos de Blaine, le miró a los ojos y siguió –no sabes lo que he visto en este tiempo… y por lo que estoy viendo de ti creo que tampoco la estás pasando bien. Lo mejor es que corten todo de una vez. Aléjense, terminen de verdad. Lo que llevan ahora es una relación de dolor, se aman pero no quieren estar juntos… por el bien mental de ambos, acaben definitivamente con todo- sentenció.

- … no es tan fácil… lo amo, él me ama… - Blaine estaba al borde del llanto, ese que le acompañaba tras casa sms de "_buenas noches_" que recibía de su ex novio.

- Lo sé… ¡dios que sí lo sé! He visto llorar tanto a Kurt que hasta he llegado a pensar que pronto se deshidratará con tantas lágrimas derramadas. ¿Sabes lo que es escucharle llorar 8 horas seguidas sin descanso? y no te hablo de sollozos, te hablo de gritos… amortiguados en su almohada, pero que mi oído detecta de igual manera- en ese instante Blaine dimensionó la magnitud de lo que sucedía… porque a él le pasaba lo mismo. Muchas veces Joe se levantaba en medio de la noche para consolarle ya que su llanto se escuchaba hasta en la cocina y eso que enterraba su cara en la almohada. Una vez creyó ver a Jake en el umbral de su puerta, con la cara triste mirando como su novio consolaba a su mejor amigo. De verdad todo estaba mal – ¿recuerdas la vez que te pedí que no lo dejases?- Blaine asintió levemente –pues bien, por esto te lo pedí. Yo sabía el nivel de destrucción al que mi hijo puede llegar… y al que tú también has llegado.- los ojos del moreno estaban desbordándose de lágrimas.

- No… no sé qué hacer realmente Burt… realmente no lo sé…- tomó una servilleta de papel y secó sus lágrimas y también sonó su nariz –quiero estar en paz… pero no quiero alejarme de Kurt- dijo con la voz agarrotada por la pena y la angustia.

- Entonces vuelvan a estar juntos…- la simpleza con la que habló el hombre era sorprendente.

- Eso no es posible, no de momento- dijo el moreno.

- Hijo, ambos están confundidos… solo te pido que pienses las cosas de la manera correcta- dicho esto se puso de pie e invitó a su ex yerno a hacer lo mismo. Blaine pagó la cuenta y salió del local en la compañía de Burt.

Caminaron hasta el edificio donde vivía el moreno. Blaine le invitó a conocer su nuevo espacio. Ambos entraron en la estancia. Al mayor le pareció agradable y cómoda. Le contó que vivía con un buen amigo, Joe, el que también era gay y tenía pareja. A Burt no le gustó eso de que fuera gay y viviera con él a lo que Blaine le aseguró que no había más que una enorme amistad.

- Estuvieron conversando otro tanto hasta cerca de las 20:00. Burt avisó que debía irse, puesto que a las 22:00 salía su vuelo de regreso a Lima, lo cual alertó a Blaine de que no iría a ver a Kurt.

- No irás a ver a Kurt?- preguntó. Eso era extraño en una persona tan protectora como lo era su ex suegro.

- No. Vine para verte a ti. Vi a mi hijo el fin de semana pasado. Quería hablar contigo solamente, espero no haberte molestado.

- Jamás lo harás, eres como un padre para mí- dijo el moreno, abrazando al hombre y siendo correspondido al instante. Cuando se separaron y Burt se disponía a salir del departamento dijo algo que descolocó por completo a Blaine.

- Hijo, qué pasó con el anillo de compromiso que le compraste a Kurt?- se volteó lentamente para ver la reacción del moreno.

- Lo perdí en el hotel en Lima… - dijo recordando con pesar.

- ¿Lo perdiste o te lo robaron?- preguntó de manera un tanto curiosa.

- Lo perdí… imposible que me lo robasen. Los únicos dentro de la habitación éramos Kurt y yo…- los ojos del moreno se abrieron de sobremanera con la sorpresa –a menos que…

- Todo lo que puedo decir es que Kurt tiene un colgante precioso… y que no se lo ha sacado nunca en estos 6 meses. Cuídate hijo, nos vemos- dicho esto, Burt salió rápidamente por la puerta del departamento. Dejando a un Blaine confundido en medio de la sala de estar.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Kurt se sentía pésimo, no había recibido noticias del moreno en todo el día. El último sms que había leído de su ex era el de "_tengo mucho trabajo_" y eso fue a las 12:00y ya eran las 21:00. No había querido molestarle ya que el caso estaba en pleno término de la investigación, pero aun así no soportaba la idea de no saber nada del moreno.

Cerca de las 23:00 y cuando planeaba dormirse sin recibir respuesta del moreno, fue que su móvil sonó. Era un sms del hombre de su vida. En él decía "_Kurt, discúlpame por no escribirte. Espero que no te hayas preocupado. Estoy bien. Buenas noches_.". El corazón del castaño palpitó con fuerza. Blaine estaba bien. Le respondió con un "_Es bueno saber de ti. Que duermas bien. Hasta mañana_" y luego de eso, con el alma dentro del cuerpo nuevamente, se preparó para dormir.

Al momento de meterse a la cama, su móvil volvió a sonar. Era otro mensaje de Blaine, lo supo por el tono que le había asignado. Con extrañeza tomó el aparato de la mesita de noche. El moreno no era de aquellos que escribía luego de despedirse. Abrió el mensaje y su corazón se detuvo súbitamente… éste decía "_¿Sabes?, han pasado 6 meses de todo… y puedo decir que aún te amo... Buenas noches_". No podía creer lo que sus ojos leían. Luego de 6 largos meses… luego de más de 180 días volvía a sentirse vivo. Blaine lo amaba, aunque no era algo que no supiera, pero ahora lo confirmaba de primera fuente.

No le contestó, puesto que sabía el esfuerzo que ese mensaje le había costado a su ex. Tomó la cadena con la argolla que pendía de su cuello. Se la sacó, algo que no había hecho en éstos 6 meses. Tomó el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. El anillo le calzaba a la perfección… tanto le conocía el moreno que sabía cuál era la medida correcta de su dedo.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, casi a gritos. Rachel le escuchó y fue rápidamente a verle, acostumbrada a su llanto de medianoche. Cuando llegó a la habitación del castaño le sorprendió que llorara con una sonrisa en los labios.

Extrañada se acercó a la cama de Kurt y le preguntó que sucedía, a lo que él respondió

- Me ama… Blaine me ama- y le mostró el anillo en su mano izquierda. Rachel se llevó una mano a la boca en señal de asombro.

- Kurt… ese no es el anillo que…- no terminó la frase ya que el castaño la interrumpió.

- Sí, lo es… todo va a cambiar de ahora en adelante querida, todo va a cambiar…- dicho esto abrazó a su cuñada.

_**++Continuará++**_

* * *

_**Lo siento... tenía que pasar... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Ya saben! Todo en los comentarios que, para todo escritor, es como el aire y el agua... absolutamente necesarios para vivir =)!**_

_**See ya!**_


	12. Reconquista

_**Konichiwa minna-san! He estado viendo una cantidad de Yaoi durante el fin de semana... yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi y más YAOI!... ok, bajo las revoluciones.**_

_**Bueno, este capítulo es uno de los más largos, y de hecho lo escribí en el trabajo que estaba en ese momento. Dato curioso, lo subí el mismo día de emisión del 3x05, "The First Time"... cosas raras que tengo anotadas.**_

_**Es necesario (o ideal para la intensidad de la historia) que en cierta parte escuchen la canción "PLEASE FORGIVE ME" de BRYAN ADAMS, puesto que he metido la canción, espero que les guste como ha quedado. Aclaración: Bryan Adams es un cantante extraordinario y realmente no tengo idea si es homofóbico o no (San Google no me da información de eso =/) he tomado su canción sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee le pertenece a quien tenga su copyright y esas cosas. Escrito por y para fans. Sin fines de lucro. Mera entretención.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Habían pasado ya 7 días desde la noche del mensaje... y Kurt aún no sabía cómo empezar.

Lo que sabía a la perfección es que si él lo había arruinado era él mismo quien tenía que arreglarlo.

El anillo brillaba en su dedo, no se lo había sacado por nada del mundo, ya que ahora más que nunca estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que sentía y quería de Blaine.

Lo malo es que por más que su cabeza intentase programar algo le era imposible. Con ese pensamiento fue que abordó el avión que le llevaría a Lima, como siempre lo hacía cuando quería despejarse.

Llegó a eso de las 20:00 del viernes. Como era costumbre, su padre le esperaba en la salida para llevarle a casa. El camino fue entretenido, el hombre le contaba a su hijo sobre los sucesos cotidianos del lugar y a su vez Kurt le contaba acerca de cómo avanzaba el embarazo de Rachel, ya que estando ya casi en término no podía viajar tan seguido.

Llegaron a la casa y ambos bajaron alegremente. Caminaron por el antejardín hasta llegar a la entrada. Ahí fue que los ojos de Burt notaron como algo brillaba en la mano izquierda de su hijo. Entraron y se sentaron en los sillones de la sala de estar. Carole estaba donde su madre, por lo cual no estaría esa noche con ellos. Por lo mismo el hombre mayor había comprado comida cantonesa para cenar.

Hace años que no comían en la sala de estar, al castaño le pareció como su infancia, los dos solos, conversando de la vida y la televisión. Cuando acabaron fue el momento oportuno para el padre.

- Kurt…- dijo suavemente – ¿qué llevas en tu mano?- preguntó con suavidad

- ¿Qu-qué?- instintivamente escondió su mano en la espalda –na-nada papá…

- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel…- dijo su padre en tono serio

- Está bien- habló resignadamente, trayendo su mano hacia el frente y exhibiendo el anillo de compromiso –es el anillo que Blaine tenía para mí- dijo con vergüenza

- ¿Cómo es que lo tienes tú?

- La noche en la que… bueno, tú sabes… la noche en la que eso sucedió lo vi en la mesita de noche del hotel. Lo tomé… literalmente lo robé, se lo robé a Blaine-

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- No lo sé… fue un impulso. Pero no me arrepiento de ello- dijo con determinación

- Lo sabía…

- ¿Qué cosa?- Kurt estaba confundido

- Lo del anillo. Lo vi por primera vez hace un par de meses. Estaba en una cadena colgando de tu cuello- los ojos del castaño se abrieron de sobremanera –aunque el punto no es ese- dijo acomodándose en el sillón. Apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas y su barbilla en sus manos, mirando fijamente a su hijo –el punto es ¿por qué lo estás usando y en esa mano?-

- Es un tanto complicado…- suspiró pesadamente –hace una semana Blaine me envió un sms, en el que me dijo que aún me amaba, a pesar de llevar 6 meses separados. Por eso decidí comenzar a usarlo… pero no sé por dónde empezar realmente- dijo en tono cansino.

- Hijo… quizás no es el momento, pero el que organizó toda tu fiesta de cumpleaños no fui yo ni Carole… fue Blaine

- Ah?... o sea… Blaine… ¿Blaine fue el que costeó todo?- el castaño no cabía en su asombro –o sea, la casona… la música… la comida… la…

- Todo Kurt. Ese chico de verdad te ama. Te ama con demasía. Por lo mismo, para que no se dañen más, dejen el asunto con los sms – ahora el tono de Burt era de preocupación tanto por su hijo como por su ex yerno – no quiero que sigan sufriendo como hasta ahora… llevan seis malditos meses sufriendo, llorando, lamentándose por lo que no pudo ser. Déjenlo ir. Si no son capaces de resolver sus problemas como los adultos que son entonces es mejor dejarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar… y con otras personas- sentenció el mayor.

- No… me niego a separarnos definitivamente- Kurt comenzó a alterarse. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el salón –me niego a que Blaine esté con otro… que tenga ojos para otro… que se acueste con otro… que… que ame a otro… que no sea yo- dijo deteniéndose en medio de la estancia y levantando su mano izquierda. Con el índice de su otra mano señaló el anillo –y esto es una prueba de ello.-

- Hijo…

- No papá. He de recuperarlo… al precio que sea… pero he de hacerlo

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio, solo acompañados por el sonido de sus respiraciones. Fue hasta que Burt comenzó a reír bajito. Kurt lo miró con extrañeza, alzando una ceja. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para el mayor el cual solo se levantó de hombros y habló

- Hace mucho que no veía esa determinación en ti… desde que te propusiste comprar esas botas del doctor no sé cuánto…- dijo con simpleza

- "Dr. Martens" papá… pero ahora es distinto… mi vida a su lado no vale US$ 255… no tiene precio en realidad.- se agachó en frente de su papá y le habló casi en un susurro –necesito estar con él… no he vivido estos seis meses… solo sobrevivido. Si me entiendes por favor apóyame. Necesito volver a estar a su lado… no puedo tirar por la borda estos 14 años. Lo amo- dijo para luego sentir los brazos de su padre, le estaba abrazando con ese cariño que solo él sabía entregar.

- Lo sé hijo, créeme que lo sé. Por lo mismo es que fui la semana pasada a NY- la cara de Kurt era un poema – ¡no me mires así! necesitaba saber de él. Lo quiero como a un hijo. Era obvio que no vendría a casa para vernos, por eso preferí viajar yo. Almorzamos juntos y me dijo prácticamente lo que te escribió en ese sms.- le tomó por lo hombros y miró directamente a los ojos –si lo que quieres es estar a su lado porque le amas… por que le amas de verdad… cuenta conmigo. Solo quiero que seas feliz.- finalizó poniéndose de pie –y es hora de que vayas a la cama, tienes que descansar- dijo autoritariamente.

- Papá, tengo 30… no puedes tratarme como a un niño de 10 años- también se puso de pie.

- Pero estás en mi casa en estos momentos. Así que sin reclamos, a la cama jovencito- dicho esto comenzó a empujar a Kurt hasta la escalera –buenas noches hijo- luego de la despedida el hombre le besó la frente con cariño.

- Buenas noches, papá- dicho esto subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Ya en ella, tomó su móvil y le envió un sms a Blaine, como era su costumbre nocturna.

"_Estoy en Lima por el fin de semana. Espero que la pases bien en NY. Ah!, por cierto… la vida cambia, ¿lo sabías? Buenas noches_"

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte del moreno, Kurt apagó el móvil y se metió a la cama.

Tenía mucho que soñar esa noche.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

A qué se refería el mensaje de Kurt?... realmente no lo sabía, no entendía el significado ni las "segundas intenciones" que pudieran venir en él. Con esa duda en la cabeza fue que se dispuso a ver un par de series en su notebook, en su habitación.

Tenía planeada la noche perfecta: en primer lugar vería "CSI: NY"; luego vería "Criminal Minds" y finalmente "Law&Order". Realmente la abogacía lo tenía del pelo.

Intentó, de verdad que lo hizo, pero no se pudo concentrar en nada. Pensando en lo que había pasado tras la conversación con Burt.

_**__**Flash Back**__**_

_Blaine estaba parado, inmóvil, al centro de la sala de estar._

_No podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado: Kurt tenía el anillo de compromiso… lo usaba… aún le amaba (si bien esto último lo sabía, por lo menos ahora estaba confirmado)._

_Con la necesidad imperiosa de saberlo de los labios del castaño fue que tomó su móvil, buscó el nº y estuvo a punto de apretar la tecla de llamada. Mas no lo hizo. No pudo. Estuvo varios minutos… inclusive un par de horas._

_Miraba la pantalla del aparato mientras fumaba uno y otro cigarrillo… de antemano sabía que Joe le recriminaría el apestoso olor a tabaco en la casa, pero no le importó. Sin embargo le escribió un sms donde le daba las buenas noches._

_Luego de eso fue a su cuarto, se duchó y luego puso el pijama. Antes de dormir tomó nuevamente su móvil y escribió lo que era una férrea declaración de sus sentimientos._

_Con eso tranquilo en su mente fue que el sueño llegó solo. Por fin dormía tranquilo… después de seis largos meses, su corazón y cabeza dormían tranquilos._

_**__**End of Flash Back**__**_

El reloj que colgaba de su pared marcaba las 04:54… eran casi las 05:00 y ni cuenta se había dado. Recordando e intentando descifrar el mensaje de Kurt. Finalmente se dio por vencido y dejó que Morfeo le llevase al país de los sueños.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

El invierno ya estaba instalado en la ciudad. El frío era el invitado de piedra en todos lados. No había más de 8 grados. Eran las 08:00 y Kurt ya estaba levantado, preparando el desayuno para él y su padre. De fondo estaba la radio encendida a volumen moderado, sonando una emisora cualquiera. De improviso su móvil sonó. Por el tono del mismo sabía que era el moreno.

_"¡Buenos días! ¿Te desperté?"_

_"¡Buenos días! no, estaba preparándole el desayuno a mi padre. ¿Cómo estás?"_

_"Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo está el clima en Lima?"_

Cuando iba a escribir el siguiente sms una canción llamó su atención. Una oportuna canción para el momento que vivía… "_Love Of My Life_" de Queen.

El corazón se le apretó, se compungió su rostro y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Aquella letra era todo su universo en esos momentos.

_Love of my life, you hurt me._

_You broken my heart and now you leave me._

_Love of my life can't you see._

_Bring it back, bring it back._

_Don't take it away from me, because you don't know._

_What it means to me._

_Love of my life, don't leave me._

_You've stolen my love, you now desert me._

_Love of my life can't you see._

_Bring it back, bring it back._

_Don't take it away from me because you don't know._

_What it means to me._

Mientras cantaba, le escribía otro mensaje a Blaine

_"Muy frío .No creo que tengamos más de 10º. ¿Cómo anda el clima en NY?" esperó la respuesta, la cual no tardó en llegar._

_"Frío también. No creo que salga hoy. Se me congelan hasta los huesos afuera"_

Kurt sonrió. Amaba cuando Blaine odiaba el frío. En eso se le vino un recuerdo a la mente…

La primera noche de invierno que pasaron juntos. No tenían más de 18 años cuando decidió quedarse en la casa del moreno. Afuera hacía un frío polar, pero ellos no lo sentían. Estaban acostados, la calefacción puesta y viendo películas románticas en el televisor de Blaine. Aunque lo mejor vino después de esa velada…ambos terminaron haciendo el amor con suavidad, con amor real. Lo hicieron hasta que amaneció, hasta que los cuerpos exhaustos no pudieron más y se durmieron abrazados uno al lado del otro.

_You won't remember._

_When this is blown over,_

_And everything's all by the way._

_When I get older,_

_I will be there by your side to remind you how I still love you,_

_I still love you._

_Back, hurry back._

_Please bring it back home, because you don't know what it means to me_

_Love of my life…_

_Love of my life..._

_Con ese recuerdo en la mente y la canción terminando en su fondo fue que escribió el siguiente mensaje_

_"No te levantes; pon la calefacción y descansa."_

No recibió respuesta. Sabía que no la recibiría. Aun así terminó el desayuno. Eran las 09:15 am, tiempo suficiente para llevarle el desayuno a su padre a la cama y comer en su compañía.

Era bueno estar en su casa.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Era lunes de ensayo, tenían casi todo listo para la obra nueva. Lo bueno es que no debería usar barba. Ésta vez tenía un personaje secundario, pero no le importaba. Con ello tenía más tiempo para idear su plan de reconquista.

Sabía a la perfección que Blaine lo amaba, eso estaba más que confirmado por el moreno… lo malo es todo el daño que él había provocado. Si no se hubiera negado de buenas a primeras… o mejor, si hubiera aceptado la propuesta desde un principio no estarían en este punto. Lo sabio de todo esto es que la vida siempre te pone obstáculos, para los cuales siempre tienes dos alternativas:

**1.- Superarlos y seguir avanzando.**

**2.- Rendirte ante ellos.**

Lo bueno de todo esto es que él es Kurt Hummel, la vida siempre le ha puesto obstáculos y siempre los ha superado… ¿por qué ésta vez debía ser distinto? Por lo cual sabía que la primera opción era la válida para él.

Además, tenía una razón de peso: sí, estaba enamorado de Blaine. Tanto o más que cuando le conoció. Por lo mismo es que nada en el mundo le dejaría pasar ésta ocasión para demostrarle a la vida cuan jodidamente preparado estaba.

Para el día martes, Kurt tenía pensado ir de compras… quería un nuevo chaleco que había visto en una vitrina. Si bien no era de diseñador, el modelo lo enamoró.

Cuando salía del teatro chocó con alguien que venía entrando.

- Disculpe- dijo sin mirar al frente.

- ¿Kurt?- dijo una conocida voz.

- ¿Joe?- respondió con asombro y alegría mezclados.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tanto tiempo!- dijo el mulato, abrazando a su amigo. El cual correspondió el abrazo.

- Bien… bueno, bien dentro de lo que se puede. ¿Y tú? ¿Vienes por Jake?- preguntó con cariño.

- Sí… aunque también quería hablar contigo. Es un tema delicado y espero me escuches-

- Es sobre Blaine, ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Exactamente. ¿Tienes tiempo para un café?- Joe le señalaba la salida con el pulgar sobre su hombro.

- Por supuesto. Conozco uno a media cuadra de aquí. Sígueme- dicho esto ambos hombres caminaron hasta el local.

Al llegar se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron sus órdenes. Mientras esperaban, Joe inició la conversación

- Sabías que él te ama, ¿verdad?- Joe lanzó el primer dardo.

- Sí… lo sé- respondió sin inmutarse

- Sabías que no está bien, ¿verdad?- segundo tiro del moreno.

- Sí, eso también lo sé- otra respuesta tranquila, todo eso ya lo sabía.

- ¿Sabías que no ha dejado de llorar en éstos meses que llevan separados?- tercer tiro.

- Ah?…- en sus ojos se notaba el asombro ante esa confesión. Ese fue el tiro definitivo.

- No, eso no lo sabías- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del moreno y prosiguió –mira, sé que no soy nadie para entrometerme en lo que ustedes tienen… o tenían. Pero algo que me duele sobremanera es verle sufrir. Vivimos juntos, hace seis meses que vivimos juntos y ha sido un real calvario… para los tres…- Kurt puso cara de asombro –sí, para Jake también ha sido pésimo. Una noche fui a consolarle y él estaba en la puerta, mirando. Cuando nos fuimos a mi habitación me dijo que no había visto tanto sufrimiento desde que vio "Un Ángel Enamorado"… y eso es decir mucho para él.- cortó la conversación cuando la mesera trajo los cafés.

- Entonces… él ha llorado… ¿por mí?- se sintió idiota ante la pregunta que salía de sus labios

- ¡Uf! eso es decir poco… ha derramado lágrimas de sangre por ti- le miró fijamente y siguió – ¿por qué no cortan de plano y se ahorran el sufrimiento?- tomó un sorbo de su café.

- Eres el segundo que me dice lo mismo… el primero fue mi padre- Kurt se llevó la taza a los labios, estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa.

- Y con justa razón. O resuelven sus problemas o se alejan para siempre- Joe hablaba con firmeza.

- Además, la frustración sexual me está matando… ¿sabes lo que no es poder joder con tu novio porque su amigo llora como una magdalena en la otra habitación?- dijo una voz conocida para ambos. Los hombres voltearon la cabeza en conjunto para encontrarse con la figura de Jake Francis parado al costado de la mesa.

- ¡Amor! cómo supiste que estaría aquí- Joe le saludó alegremente. El rubio se agachó y besó los labios de su novio.

- Lo supuse. Me dijiste que querías hablar con Hummel sobre el asunto Anderson. Pensé en el café y "voilà!", heme aquí.-dijo el rubio sueltamente, sentándose al lado de Joe.

- Hablábamos de que mejor terminen, ¿no lo crees?- miró a Jake con complicidad.

- Sí… o se reconcilian o cada uno por su lado… insisto, ¡la frustración sexual me está matando!-

- Jake!- le reprochó el moreno, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

- ¡Auch! ¡Si es la verdad!- miró con seriedad a Kurt – ¿sabes lo que es tener un novio virgen?... llevamos seis meses juntos… ¡SEIS MESES! y éste – le señaló con el pulgar –no quiere que lo hagamos porque "Blaine nos puede oír"… seguro a él le interesa lo que hagamos en…-

- Basta Jake!, ese no es el punto… por Dios que no puedas cerrar la boca… o tener un poco de tino al menos- dijo molesto, bebiendo de su taza.

- Pero amor, es verdad… ya me duele la parte baja cada vez que duermo a tu lado- miró nuevamente al castaño –por qué solo eso podemos hacer, ¡dormir!- terminó con un deje de frustración en su voz. La cara de Joe estaba roja de la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

Kurt los miraba con cariño, de verdad parecían una vieja pareja casada. Bebió de su café y habló.

- Les prometo que solucionaré ese asunto… tengo algo en mente- dijo mostrando su anillo

- ¡Ese anillo!- dijo Joe con sorpresa

- ¿Lo conoces?- otra sorpresa por parte del castaño

- ¡Claro!, yo acompañé a Blaine a buscarlo. Es hermoso- dijo embelesado por el brillo de la joya

- Algún día te compraré uno amor… cuando Blaine se haya ido del departamento- dijo Jake, robando un sorbo de café de la taza de su novio

- Jake, ¿que acabamos de hablar del tino?- preguntó Joe, mirando con seriedad a su novio.

- Lo sé… pero no aguanto la hora en que se vaya… para irme a vivir contigo- dijo con romanticismo en su voz. Kurt volvía a sonreír y a beber de su taza.

- Realmente quiero repararlo… pero para todo lo que quiero necesito de su ayuda… ¿lo harían?- preguntó el castaño.

- Por mi amigo, lo que sea- el moreno le extendió la mano, la cual el castaño tomó alegremente.

- Por mi salud mental y sexual también- dijo el rubio poniendo su mano sobre las de ellos.

- ¡JAKE!- gritó Joe avergonzado y mirándole con furia.

Ahora Kurt Hummel reía a carcajadas.

La vida le sonreía nuevamente.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Era un viernes cerca de las 20:00 un viernes cualquiera. Blaine se disponía a salir de su trabajo rumbo a su apartamento, tenía una imperdible cita con el primer capítulo de la tercera temporada de "CSI: NY". Su emoción estaba llegando al límite, si bien la había visto mil veces antes, para él era adictivo.

Desde que estaba lejos de Kurt (esto hace casi 7 meses) no tenía panoramas interesantes que hacer durante los fines de semana.

Había viajado un par de veces a Westerville para ver a su familia. La primera vez fue a la semana de haber roto con Kurt, donde sus padres estaban apenados con ello. Su madre lloraba casi a la par con él, tratando de consolar el alma y corazón que estaban totalmente rotos por el dolor de la pérdida.

Emily Anderson amaba a Kurt tanto como a un hijo; siempre decía que no le importaba en absoluto que su hijo fuera gay solo porque tenía al castaño por pareja. La mujer lloraba también porque su sueño de ser abuela estaba frustrado. Siempre había pensado en que la pareja adoptase un niño o niña, que serían excelentes padres.

Su padre, James Anderson, también estaba apenado por la situación actual de su hijo. En una conversación en la terraza de la casa, ambos fumando, le dijo que no esperaba esa ruptura, que realmente le tenía cariño a Kurt por todo lo que había demostrado. Que no se precipitase buscar consuelo en otros brazos, ya que podía dañar al castaño, a esa persona y a sí mismo.

Blaine estaba asombrado con lo que su padre le decía. Agradecía en el fondo de su alma el cambio en la actitud que éste había tenido.

Como buen hijo, siguió los consejos de su progenitor. No buscó otras personas, pero tampoco lo buscó a él nuevamente. Su corazón aún estaba dolido… y su orgullo herido… así que dedicaría el tiempo a pensar y esperar. Esperar a que el destino hiciera lo que creyese correcto.

- Mientras salía del edificio, casi en la puerta del mismo, fue interceptado por Joe.

- Hey! ¡Blaine! ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?- dijo el moreno alegremente.

- Sí… ir a casa, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Y cuál sería el panorama para esta noche?- fingió interés.

- Ver el primer capítulo de la tercera tempo…- no pudo continuar.

- ¡No, no, no y no!... ¡hoy vamos a salir!- dijo Joe con determinación.

- Sabes que no me gusta salir- la cara de Blaine era de incomodidad.

- Me tienes que acompañar… me lo debes ya que nunca te reclamo por el maldito olor a cigarrillo que reina en esa casa… así que nada de negativas, aquí tengo las invitaciones- dijo mostrándole los papeles en su mano y tomando del brazo a Blaine comenzó a llevarlo calle abajo.

- ¿Y dónde se supone que vamos?- dijo sintiendo el arrastre de Joe.

- A un pub nuevo, cuya inauguración es hoy. Toca nada más ni nada menos que Bryan Adams!- su voz notaba un gran entusiasmo.

- ¡Genial!, sus canciones son hermosas… me convenciste, ¡vamos!- ambos hombres caminaban animadamente rumbo al lugar donde el moreno tenía estacionado su auto. Lo abordaron y se encaminaron rumbo al lugar.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Al llegar al lugar el ambiente ya estaba en alto. La gente conversaba, reía, bebía, compartía. Joe encaminó a Blaine a una mesa donde ya les esperaba alguien

- ¡Hola Jake!- dijo Joe alegremente, tomando asiento junto a su novio y besándole en la mejilla.

- Hola cariño… hola Anderson- el último saludo no era muy animoso.

- Hola Francis… ¿qué tal?- por más mal que el rubio le cayera, no podía olvidar que era el novio de su mejor amigo. El día de hoy debía ir en paz.

- Un poco agotado… pero bien dentro de todo- dijo con respeto, tenía claro que no estaba en ese lugar para pelear con el moreno.

Joe podía sentir la tensión entre ambos, por lo mismo llamó al mesero para pedirle algo de tomar. La pareja pidió dos cervezas, una negra y otra rubia, mientras que Blaine pidió un vodka con naranja, eran casi las 21:30. Mientras conversaban de cosas banales y esperaban que su pedido llegase fue que escucharon una voz arriba del escenario

- Buenas noches y muchas gracias por estar aquí. Quiero darles la bienvenida a este pequeño lugar de encuentros y conversaciones que hoy se inaugura. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con la incomparable voz de Bryan Adams!- todo el público gritó y aplaudió cuando el cantante salió a escena.

El cantante saludó al público y comenzó a tocar parte de su extensa discografía. Su primera canción fue "In to the Fire", la cual Blaine tarareaba con emoción.

Prosiguieron éxitos tales como "Lonely Nigths", "Cuts like a Knife", "This Time", entre otros. También la infaltable y hermosa "(Everything I Do) I do It For You".

Los tres hombres estaban embelesados cantando en conjunto con el artista. Cuando termino una de sus canciones, éste se dirigió al público

- Primero que todo, muy buenas noches y muchas gracias por estar aquí acompañándonos en la inauguración de éste lugar. Debo decir que Robert, el dueño, y yo somos muy buenos amigos de hace años, por lo cual no podía faltar a este momento. Ahora, quiero pedirle a una persona muy especial que he conocido recientemente, de la cual me he encariñado, que suba al escenario a compartir la siguiente canción conmigo… por favor sube _Kurt Hummel_…

Los ojos de Blaine prácticamente se salieron de sus cavidades... ¿Kurt estaba en el pub? ¿E iba a hacer un dueto con Bryan Adams?... no entendía absolutamente nada.

Joe y Jake pudieron notar su cara, ante la cual solo se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron con complacencia. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, el plan se llevaba a cabo a la perfección.

El castaño subió al escenario, iba vestido sencillamente con un suéter color negro y unos jeans en el mismo tono. Quiso hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el cantante.

- Sé que querías decirlo tú, pero no aguanto la tensión – ambos rieron con el comentario -Blaine Anderson, si estás en estos momentos entre el público créeme que éste chico –dijo señalando a Kurt con el pulgar –te ama demasiado como para hacer lo que va a hacer – miró al castaño con cariño –cuando quieras…-Kurt levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a la mesa donde estaba el moreno, con un gesto de asentimiento le indicó a los músicos que comenzaran.

En el aire se podían escuchar los acordes de "_Please Forgive Me_", canción que de inmediato desencadenó un dolor profundo en el corazón de Blaine.

_It still feels like our first night together_

_Feels like the first kiss and_

_It's gettin' better baby_

_No one can better this_

_I'm still hold on and you're still the one_

_The first time our eyes met it's the same feelin' I get_

_Only feels much stronger and I wanna love ya longer_

_You still turn the fire on_

_Bryan fue el primero en cantar… su voz como siempre era bellísima y acompasada._

_So If you're feelin' lonely... don't_

_You're the only one I'd ever want_

_I only wanna make it good_

_So if I love ya a little more than I should_

Fue el turno de Kurt, aquella canción en la voz del castaño era hermosa. Ahora los ojos de Blaine estaban comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas. Joe contemplaba el momento con cariño, mientras que Jake grababa todo con una cámara de video, pero permanecían abrazados.

_Please forgive me I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you_

_Don't deny me_

_This pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me_

_If I need ya like I do_

_Please believe me_

_Every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

El coro fue cantado por ambos. El sentimiento por parte de Kurt era palpable para todos los presentes en el local.

_Still feels like our best times are together_

_Feels like the first touch_

_We're still gettin' closer baby_

_Can't get close enough I'm still holdin' on_

_You're still number one I remember the smell of your skin_

_I remember everything_

_I remember all your moves_

_I remember you, yeah!_

_I remember the nights ya know I still do_

Ahora fue el turno de Kurt, el cual miraba a Blaine en aquella mesa, no existía nadie más en ese lugar más que el chico ojos color de avellana. Cada palabra, cada frase era una extensión de sus recuerdos y sentimientos. Blaine a estas alturas lloraba silenciosamente en su puesto.

_So If you're feelin' lonely... don't_

_You're the only one I'd ever want_

_I only wanna make it good_

_So if I love ya a little more than I should_

_Fue el turno del artista, el cual miraba con una dulce sonrisa todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor._

_Please forgive me I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you_

_Don't deny me_

_This pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me_

_If I need ya like I do_

_Please believe me_

_Every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

Ambos cantaron el coro, el dueto combinaba sus voces de manera perfecta. En ese momento todas las personas presentes podían emocionarse con lo que veían.

Vino el solo de guitarra, momento en el cual Kurt bajó del escenario y caminó directamente hacia Blaine. Cuando el moreno vio que el castaño se dirigía hacia él, sus manos, piernas, boca y respiración se congelaron… no se veían cara a cara en casi 7 meses.

Podía notar que el castaño estaba un poco más delgado que antes, así como Kurt notaba que Blaine tenía el pelo más largo y lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás con ayuda de gel.

Al llegar a la mesa, al asiento de Blaine, Kurt se arrodilló y cantó con todo su corazón. Ésta era la última oportunidad de su vida y se la jugaría con todo.

_One thing I'm sure of_

_Is the way we make love_

_And the one thing I depend on_

_Is for us to stay strong_

_With every word and every breath I'm prayin'_

_That's why I'm sayin'..._

Kurt tomó con su mano izquierda la mano derecha del moreno y continuó cantándole, aunque el lugar por completo tuviera sus miradas puestas en ellos.

_Please forgive me I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you_

_Don't deny me_

_This pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me_

_If I need ya like I do_

_Please believe me_

_Every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

_Please forgive me I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you_

_Can't stop lovin' you._

Las últimas estrofas Bryan se las dejó a Kurt en un solo. Entendía el porqué de toda esa situación, cómo habían llegado a ella, por lo cual decidió qué la mejor que dejarle expresar sus sentimientos era cantando él solo. Mejor dicho, ESE solo.

Al finalizar la canción el lugar completo estalló en aplausos y vítores. Había sido la versión más emotiva de aquella canción que se podía haber visto alguna vez.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando, sin hablar, aún tomados de la mano. Blaine bajó la mirada y pudo notar el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular. Lentamente se puso de pie, soltó la mano de Kurt y salió corriendo del lugar.

Todos quedaron atónitos con la reacción del moreno, pero no Kurt. Sospechaba que algo así podría pasar...pero él sabía que eso era una buena señal.

Por lo mismo no le dio un poco más tiempo a Blaine.

Fue donde Bryan para agradecerle su ayuda. El artista le abrazó con cariño y le dijo a su oído "espero que todo salga bien… me avisas". Kurt agradeció el gesto. Salió tranquilamente del local, a pesar de las insistentes miradas que en él se posaban durante el trayecto. Fuera del recinto estaban Jake y Joe, ya preparados para acompañar al castaño en su búsqueda.

- ¿Dónde empezamos?- dijo Joe.

- No se preocupen… creo saber dónde está en estos momentos- dijo Kurt con determinación.

- ¿Estás seguro?, mira que podemos acompañarte donde sea… son apenas las 21:50- habló el rubio.

- Insisto, no se preocupen… mi corazón me dice donde debo ir- en un gesto de cariño, Kurt abrazó a la pareja, los cuales correspondieron al abrazo –no hubiese podido sin su ayuda… gracias por esto… y por todo- dijo con la voz un tanto quebrada.

- Te lo dijimos en el café, todo por nuestros amigos- dijo el moreno.

- Gracias… nos vemos- dicho esto, el castaño tomó el primer taxi que pasó. Le dio la dirección al conductor y partieron raudamente.

La pareja miraba como se perdía el taxi entre las calles de NY. Cuando ya desapareció de su vista decidieron emprender rumbo a la casa de Jake. Algo les decía que esa noche era perfecta para ambas parejas.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Abrió la puerta como si hubiese salido del lugar en la mañana. El olor a encierro se sentía en toda la estancia.

Caminó hasta aquel lugar que conocía perfectamente. No era la primera vez que estaba en él. Había abandonado aquel departamento cuando habían terminado. Los recuerdos eran muy fuertes, ya que aún permanecían todas sus cosas… las cosas de ambos.

Cuando entró a la habitación las luces estaban apagadas pero aun así pudo ver una sombra sentada al borde de la gran cama. Se acercó lentamente, arrodillándose frente a aquella conocida figura. Sabía perfectamente que éste le había visto, pero no le miraría hasta tenerle al frente.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?- dijo Blaine

- Esos son los beneficios de conocerte hace casi 15 años…- respondió Kurt tranquilamente, posando su mano izquierda sobre la rodilla de Blaine. Éste no rehusó el contacto.

- El anillo… era verdad que tú lo tenías- dijo mirando fijamente la mano del castaño.

- Lo saqué de la mesita de noche del hotel… no sé por qué lo hice… pero agradezco haberlo hecho- concluyó.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos. Sólo se miraban, miraban como habían cambiado sus facciones a lo largo de estos meses. Entonces Blaine tomó la palabra.

- Estás más delgado…- lo dijo en un casi susurro.

- Sí, lo sé. He bajado casi 10 kilos- reconoció el castaño

- Ahm…- no supo que responder. En parte era culpa suya.

- Tú tienes el pelo más largo…- dijo Kurt, levantando una mano para tocar los rizos al final de la nuca del moreno.

- Sí, ahora debo llevarlo peinado con gel, para no perder la formalidad- respondió, estaba nervioso por el contacto.

Nuevamente el silencio cayó, pero ahora era cortado por el castaño

- Blaine… necesito que sepas que…- se cortó, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente por su cara y su voz desapareció para convertirse en un susurro –tienes que saber lo mucho que te he extrañado. No he estado con nadie, no ha habido nadie más que tú en este tiempo. No puedo ni quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú… aún te amo como no tienes idea. Te amo como la vez en la que tomaste mi mano en Dalton… la vez en la que me besaste por primera vez… como nuestra primera vez juntos… -finalizó, dándole paso al llanto. No se lo esperaba, pero los fuertes brazos de Blaine le rodearon con fuerza y el llanto también se hizo presente en él.

- Oh Kurt... Kurt… Kurt… extrañaba decir tu nombre… te extrañaba a ti- dijo el moreno en un susurro. Se separó solo un poco de Kurt, limpió su cara con el revés de su manga y habló –esto es un calvario. Necesito de ti… me estoy muriendo por dentro- dijo tomando la mano del castaño y poniéndola en su pecho, cerca del corazón – ¿sientes algo?... se mueve por sinergia, pero no porque esté vivo… no lo está desde que no estás a mi lado… te amo…- el moreno confesó entre lágrimas.

Kurt no aguantó más esa situación y con desesperación buscó los labios de Blaine y comenzó a besarle apasionadamente a lo cual el moreno respondió de inmediato.

Ese beso reflejaba lo que en casi 7 meses habían pasado, sufrido y llorado. Lentamente Kurt se levantó para empujar el cuerpo de Blaine sobre la cama, quedando sobre él.

Los besos siguieron pero ahora acompañados por las manos, las cuales tocaban por todas las partes del otro. Lentamente Kurt jaló de la chaqueta de Blaine para sacarla, mientras que a él le despojaban del suéter que traía puesto.

La ropa comenzó a sobrar, los besos y las caricias subían de intensidad a cada segundo. Repentinamente Kurt se apoyó sobre sus manos, separándose de Blaine para mirarle a los ojos. En ese momento notó la belleza en ellos. Sin pensarlo, casi por impulso habló.

- Cásate conmigo Blaine…

_**++ Continuará++**_

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Ya saben! Todo en los comentarios que, para todo escritor, es como el aire y el agua... absolutamente necesarios para vivir =)!**_

_**See ya!**_


End file.
